


A Dark Love

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Genital Torture, Rape, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Kagome is kidnapped by this silver haired man. What does he want with her? What will he do to her? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty dark so if you are expecting fluff please leave, but if you like the dark stories continue reading.

Kagome left home after working, tirelessly, at her job. Her feet was sore and all she wanted was to go home and take a long hot bath. Her job wasn't particularly hard, it was just tiring. She was a cashier and she had to deal with many people and many people's attitudes. The men always tried to hit on her because of her beauty, while the women glared at her because of her beauty. It happened so often that Kagome was accustomed to it. 

She made it back home to her lonely apartment building. She didn't know which she hated more, her job or her apartment. She use to share her apartment with her boyfriend, Hojo, but he cheated on her with her best friend, Yuka. She had cried her eyes out for days at both of their betrayal, and she still hadn't gotten over it. To make matters worse, Yuka and Hojo were now in a relationship. Neither one of them cared that they broke her heart, nor did they fucking apologize. 

Kagome had to calm herself down and not think to much about it. What happened, happened and no matter how hard she thinks about it, it won't ever change. She opened her room door and threw her stuff down, calling out her sisters name, “Kikyo!” But she didn't answer. It was strange that she wasn't here, but Kagome didn't think anymore of it and instead turned on the facet to have a relaxing bath. 

As she was soaking the day away, her phone vibrated. As expected, her elder sister called, probably to check on her but unexpectedly, the text was nothing of the sort. It read: Kagome, go get the gun and don't open the door, no matter what.

As soon as she finished reading the text a load slam occurred. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and instead rose up from the water to try and retrieve her gun. Both her sister and Kikyo had two guns in their room. Kikyo usually kept her gun on her, but Kagome kept it under her dresser. 

She rushed to the dresser and grabbed her gun and there she stood, in front of five men in black. Fortunately, Kagome had the gun in her hands, unfortunately, the gun was unloaded because Kagome doesn't keep it loaded, figuring that if someone was to break into her home, she would have enough time to put the bullets in. 

They stood like that for a while, the men barely noticing the gun in her hands and instead looking at her wet dripping body. Finally, one of the men lurched forward. Despite there being no bullets in the gun, that didn't mean she wouldn't use it. As soon as the man got within arm's reach Kagome struck. The barrel of the gun hit him squarely in the mouth and she took pride in the pained cry that escaped his lips. The other four realized that the gun was empty and they went to grab her as well. 

She could no longer use her gun, so she instead used her teeth. The moment she saw flesh, she struck like a lion striking it's prey. She bit down, hard, ignoring the taste of blood that filled her mouth. The man screamed but Kagome would not relent. She shook her head side to side, violently tearing as much flesh from his arm as possible but then she fell unconscious.

X

She was in pain, that was the very first thing she noticed. Her world had been reduced to a head pounding pain. She tried to move but she soon realized that she wasn't on anything. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was in the air. She looked up, feeling extreme pressure on her arms and saw the reason. She was in a barn and she had been tied by her arms to the ceiling. It was still night time but there was a light bulb in the middle which lightened up the place, but she was still naked. Immediately she called for help, wanting to get away. 

She didn't have to wait long until help came for her, or so she thought. The man who walked in looked like an angel. He had white silver hair that moved when he did. His skin was blemish free and looked as soft as silk, but the thing that stood out most were his eyes. His eyes were polished gold but they did not smile. 

His eyes hated.

Did he hate her? Kagome didn't know. At first she thought that she may have turned him down at work but that was crazy. If a man this beautiful had asked for her number, she would have gladly given it to him, along with her panties. 

He walked up to her, whistling some tune as if she wasn't tied up and this was all normal. Kagome looked at him pleadingly, “Please let me go.” She begged, tears coming out from her eyes. What made her cry most was not just the helplessness she felt, but also the pain that was promised in his golden eyes. 

He laughed, or rather barked, harshly. “Why would I let you go, Kikyo? I went through all this trouble to find you. One of my men even lost a bit of flesh dealing with you, you cannibal.” He said this as if this was one big joke but Kagome was to caught up in the name he called her.

Kikyo

“Your mistaken, I am not her, I don't even know who she is. Please let me go.” Kagome said. Of course she knew who Kikyo was, but she wouldn't allow this monster to have her. As soon as her words reached his ears, the man stopped laughing. 

“Your not Kikyo?” He questioned, looking in her eyes trying to find a lie.

“No.” Kagome said, determined to look him dead in the eye so he could see that she was telling the truth. “Will you let me go?” She asked as the silence enveloped them.

“Well if your not her, I guess I can have some fun with you before I kill you.” He mumbled to himself, though Kagome heard. 

Her heartbeat sped up. What was he going to do to her? He walked over to the side of the barn and pushed a button that caused Kagome to fall to the floor, rather roughly. She was happy that she was now on the ground but her hands were still bound by rope. He walked back over to her and pulled out a knife, the sharp steel glistening in the light.

Kagome's eyes got even wider. “Please don't kill me.” She begged but her plea went to deaf ears. He didn't cut her skin as she thought he would, but instead cut the ropes that bound her arms. As soon as she felt herself become free, she kicked him roughly between the legs, earning herself a grunt, and took off running. 

She didn't get very far because the moment she reached the door, one of the men punched her in the stomach, sending her to her knees. The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to where Inuyasha lay, holding a hand between his legs. His look was of anger. As if he was the innocent victim and Kagome the cold-hearted witch. “You will pay for that, bitch.” He promised. “Myouga, leave us.” Inuyasha commanded. The man did as he was told and left them alone, quietly closing and locking the doors to the barn to give them some privacy. 

Inuyasha stormed over to Kagome and flipped her onto her back as she began to fight him. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting. Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists in his hands before using one hand to hold them down. With his now free hand, he reached down between them and pulled out his cock which had recovered from the blow Kagome dealt. 

Kagome continued fighting but she waited for the inevitable to happen, but that didn't happen. Instead, Inuyasha pulled out an O ring and forced it into Kagome mouth. She spat it out but Inuyasha, slapped her head and used the abandoned rope to tie her hands again. Once her hands were effectively tied up, he placed the O ring back into her mouth, careful not to end up like one of his men and be bitten. 

Now that she was tied and gagged, Inuyasha stood up. “Since you hurt my cock, you need to apologize by sucking it.” He ordered. Of course “no” wasn't an option since she couldn't go anywhere or do anything. 

He walked over to her and grabbed her black hair before forcing his entire length into her mouth. He started off slow, enjoying the wetness her mouth had to offer him, but then moved to a fast pace. His pace made her gag but he refused to stop his motions. 

The taste of him in her mouth was like vinegar. She had never been forced to do anything this degrading. He treated her as if she was some animal and not an actual person. His thrusts kept hitting the back of her throat, making her gag but he didn't stop. She prayed that he made her vomit that way she could puke all over him for forcing her to do this.

Inuyasha ignored the pain he was obviously causing her. It really didn't matter to him as long as he got his orgasm. The familiar ball of heat rose up in his testacles and grew bigger and bigger until he could no longer contain it. At that time, he pulled out and squirted all over her beautiful face with some of his cum spilling down her chin and onto her plump breasts. He breathed heavily, needing to catch his breath. Fact is, he could have gone much longer but he hadn't had a woman in so long that he lost himself. 

The cum on her burned like acid and if the O ring wasn't in her mouth she would have surely spat it back at him. She was forced to swallow what spilled into her mouth, though it required a lot of strength and work. Kagome was no shy virgin but she wasn't a whore either. She had pleasured a man before, with her mouth, but she had never swallowed his foul semen before. This was her first time ever doing something sexual where she wasn't in control of the situation. She vowed that it would be the last time. The man who had done this to her was now catching his breath and fixing his clothes. There was a couple drops of semen left on the tip of his penis, to which he wiped it off with his index finger and put it into Kagome's mouth. At that moment, she wished the O ring wasn't in her mouth because she would have clamped down on his finger and bit it off, even if it was the last thing she did. Now that his clothes were fixed she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a syringe. She immediately panicked but he paid her no mind,, focusing only on his task at hand. 

Inuyasha had had this all planned out. The syringe was filled with a sleep inducing drug that was originally for Kikyo but he decided that he liked this mysterious girl. If he should happen to kill her, he could always go back and get Kikyo. He walked over to her and placed the needle into a vein in her arm. having done this a lot of times, he was able to hit the vein the first time he tried. Immediately, her eyes closed up and she fell asleep onto the ground. Inuyasha rubbed her head softly, wondering how much time he would spend with her before it was time to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up laying on a cold hard floor, her head felt as if she was coming out of a deep dark haze. She looked around but everything was pitch black. She realized that she was probably in a basement because there was no windows or anything else to let the sun shine into the room. 

Where ever she was, it stank. It wasn't one specific smell but several. The air smelled of urine, feces, and rotten meat, like the smell of raw chicken that has been left out for to long. At one point, she was happy that she couldn't see, she didn't think she would be able to handle where she was, or what was causing the room to stink. 

Fortunately, she wasn't tied up anymore but she still was completely naked and bare, goosebumps prickling on her skin at the cold. She stood up and began walking with her arms stretched out in front of her, trying to reach the wall and perhaps find a door. As she was walking in the dark, her foot stepped on something mushy and she tripped over it, scraping her knee on the floor as she landed. She turned around and crawled to the object lying on the floor. She soon realized that the object was not an object, but a person. 

She pushed it, hoping to perhaps wake the person up but that didn't work, which meant that the person was likely dead. She crawled away in horror, not wanting to get close, before she heard the sound of footsteps. They were light, but then she heard the whistling again and knew who it was.

The door opened slowly with a loud creak, spilling light into the smelly room. The light brightened the room and Kagome realized where the stink was coming from. She also realized why the person wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard she pushed. 

At the sight of the body, Kagome put a protective hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The body was crusted with blood and the flesh was nearly green. Maggots rained from the corpse, devouring the rotten meat inside. At the sight of his eaten eyes, Kagome vomited on the floor. The disgusting acid in her stomach burned her mouth and nostrils and she had to spit a couple of times to get rid of the foul taste. All the while, Inuyasha laughed.

“It seems you have met my good friend, Renkotsu.” He said, his golden eyes watching her carefully. The girl was without a doubt, beautiful. He personally inspected every inch of her body while she was unconscious, searching for flaws but he couldn't find any. Her face was smooth and clear of any acne or blemishes, and she possessed an innocence that seemed otherworldly.

Inuyasha was the son of a famous deceased billionaire who had left him a lot of money in his will. He was accustomed to women throwing themselves at him but most of them had been whores. Whores who was only after his money and nothing else.

His first love had been a sweet girl who had treated him very kindly. She treated him like an actual person and not a walking talking ATM. Inuyasha had been so happy that someone had accepted him for him, that he was handing out money left and right, not realizing that he was in fact, being used. It wasn't until five months later that he realized he had been used the whole time. 

He had taken the sweet girl to the mall, like usual, and she used his credit card to go shopping. He had been tired of walking with her as she went from store to store, buying whatever she wanted, and so he sat down on a bench for a little rest. As he was relaxing, watching happy loving couples do what him and his girlfriend didn't do, he heard her phone, that he had bought her, vibrate. He checked it and realized that it wasn't a phone call but instead a text message. 

He read the text message, his mood getting darker and darker with each word he read. The first thing he felt was denial. Surly she didn't mean it that way. He is just being stupid and making a big deal out of nothing. No matter how much he told himself that, there was still a nagging thought that ate at him. He checked her other text messages and realized that it had all been an act. She had been bragging to her friend about the rich fool she was with and how he gave her all kinds of money and expensive gifts. 

He got mad at that very second. Why can't people see him for him? Why do they only see him for his money? 

He continued reading her text messages and found out that she had been cheating on him. Or to be correct, she had always been cheating on him. His reaction to the knowledge was rather calm though. He didn't flip out on his girlfriend in the middle of the mall, nor did he break up with her that day. He simply put her phone back into her purse and waited for her to finish her shopping.

They drove back to his house, her talking about all the expensive things she bought herself. Even though she had been using his money, she didn't buy him anything nor did she say 'thank you' but Inuyasha ignored that too. He kept a friendly smile on his face, but if his girlfriend had bothered to look closer at him, she would have seen that his eyes were not smiling, nor were they friendly.

They made it home safely, and Inuyasha played the dutiful boyfriend and carried all of the shopping bags inside, while his girlfriend walked in without asking if he even needed help. He had followed her upstairs to the master bedroom where he dropped all of the bags to the floor and proceeded to beat her unmercifully. She screamed and tried to crawl away, but he grasped her firmly by her ankles and dragged her out into the hallway, before kicking her down the stairs.

She landed, hard, one of her legs bent and twisted in an awkward way. She was still alive though which suited Inuyasha perfectly fine. The poor thing had begged for mercy and forgiveness, tears and blood, staining her pretty face to which Inuyasha ignored. His fist kept connecting with her pretty face again and again, until her face wasn't so pretty anymore. She was bruised, swollen, and red all over. White teeth dotted the floor while her jaw hung mangled and gaping. 

He had fucked her after the beating, not wanting to waste such tender flesh. He had enjoyed it so much that he fucked her again, tears streaming out of his golden eyes as he felt her body grow cold beneath him. Her cell phone going off interrupted him before he could finish, which was fine. Inuyasha truly enjoyed sex, but only while the bodies were still warm. A cold unmoving body isn't as fun as a live warm one. 

He slowly pulled out of her and grabbed the phone. He wanted to fling it out of the window, but he soon saw it was the man who she was cheating on him with. He didn't answer the phone, he instead text the man and told him to meet him in a garage parking lot at midnight. He did it under the guise of his girlfriend and sent him a dozen smiley faces, the same way his girlfriend did him. The man, of course, questioned the place and time, but Inuyasha responded by saying that she thought she was being followed by her fool of a boyfriend.

He agreed to meet him there and got ready to leave. Inuyasha left his girlfriend's body laying in his house, the blood already freezing in her veins, and instead went after her real boyfriend. 

The parking garage was located downtown in the building Sesshomaru owned. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's elder brother and if anybody saw what Inuyasha was going to do, Sesshomaru could buy them off, or kill them and delete any video footage from that night. Of course, Sesshomaru would bitch and moan but Inuyasha was accustomed to that, and it's not like Sesshomaru didn't have a couple of skeletons in his closet as well.

Inuyasha sat in the parking garage and waited for the boyfriend to come around. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. The man arrived looking very drunk, wearing a watch Inuyasha had bought for his girlfriend’s father. That brought a rather unpleasant smile on his face, it resembled Sesshomaru's deadly smile. Inuyasha got out of the car carrying a crowbar. He rushed towards the man and smacked him in the stomach with all of his strength. The man began to cry out but Inuyasha silenced him with a strike to the head, hard, but without all of the energy he put into the first hit. He didn't want to kill him because there was so much they could do together. 

Call it quality time. 

Inuyasha brought the unconscious man back to his home and threw him into the basement. He tortured him for days on end, removing fingers, toes, before cutting off the limbs. The man's screams of pain had echoed throughout his house and gave Inuyasha's soul such warmth. As the days went on, the man grew hungry to which Inuyasha gave him the body of the woman he loved so much. Of course he didn't eat it at first, but as the hunger came in stronger and stronger with each passing minute, his resolve collapsed. Inuyasha kept the man locked up for a while before he finally came down and ended his life, cutting open his belly and pulling out his intestines until his arms were drenched in red up to the elbows. 

Sesshomaru had came up with some bullshit lie about both the girl's disappearance and the boyfriend's, throwing wide search parties for the bodies but finding not a clue. His brother had given him a firm warning, that if he was to ever involve him in his shit again, he would kill him. Not that Inuyasha's heard that before. Sesshomaru may want him dead, but he knew that Inuyasha was smart enough to hide an account of all the terrible things Sesshomaru has done, thus ensuring his safety. 

The decaying bodies were smelling disgusting, sooner or later, Inuyasha would clean his basement but for now, he wants to have some fun with the girl he kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood up, defiantly. Her legs shaking as she did so but she still manged it. It was no lie Kagome was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to die without even attempting to fight. After seeing the bodies, it seems this man was beyond reason and begging probably wouldn't do her any good. 

Despite standing up in a threatening pose, the man didn't go to her, he instead watched her with those gold eyes. If he was going to stare at her all day then that is fine but she wasn't going to continue staring at him. She turned her eyes around the room, looking for anything that could be useful or used as a weapon. Her eyes locked on a brick and a piece of wood before looking back at the man. His eyes had followed hers the whole time and so he was waiting for her to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long. 

Ignoring the stench and jumping over the dead bodies, Kagome grabbed the brick and threw it at him. As she expected, he dodged the blow and gave Kagome enough of a distraction for her to pick up the wood and start running towards him. 

Her instinct for survival gave her a strength and agility she didn't even know she had. She swung at him with everything in her, which caused him to back up from the basement door and try to close it on her. The wood ended up getting stuck in the door, preventing it from closing, Inuyasha used that opportunity to pull the door open and grab her while she wasn't ready. 

He grabbed her around her neck and threw her out of the basement where she landed on the floor. The wood she had in her hands, slid across the floor, uselessly. “Your quite feisty, aren't you?” He grabbed Kagome by the neck again and began squeezing. “I'm going to have to beat it out of you.” He watched in silent satisfaction as her face turned red from the loss of air due to his squeezing. As she was about to pass out, Inuyasha let her go. Kagome fell to the floor, gasping for breath and trying to get air into her lungs. 

“You bastard!” she screamed, angry. “You are a monster!” 

Inuyasha had been called many things, idiot, fool, but never monster. It sent a seething rage in his body and he grabbed Kagome by the neck again. “Monster, you say? Bitch your the monster. You think you are so beautiful and therefore are better than everyone else. How many hearts have you broken, beautiful? Gorgeous.” Inuyasha laughed, it was a loud maniacal laughter. “But I promise sweetheart, by the time I am finished with you, you will be anything but.”

He threw her to the ground again and climbed on top of her. She moved her legs wildly trying to kick him and hurt him in anyway she could but he was too strong. With a well placed knee, he spread her legs and so she decided to lash out with her arms. One arm punched while the other scratched. He was able to block the punch but her other arm hit his face, her nails digging into the softness of Inuyasha's cheek and leaving trails of blood behind. He grabbed her neck again and squeezed, not enough to make her pass out but enough to cause her to lose concentration on attacking him and instead focus on grabbing his wrist. 

With his right hand, he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Truth be told, he had been hard since he opened the basement door and saw her terrified. Her show of defiance had really turned him on. Inuyasha loved to fight, to feel adrenaline coursing through his veins, it was the icing on the cake and it sealed her fate.

He pushed into her, plunging deeper into her sweet warmth and feeling her muscles contract around his cock. He could tell she hadn't had sex in a while because she was extremely tight. Due to her dryness, he had to be extra rough in order to go deeper into her, but he soon felt her body's natural lubricant and it helped him go as deep as possible. 

Her screams of pain were kind of distracting so he removed his hand from around her throat and grabbed both of her wrists, shoving them to the floor beside her head. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Despite her trying to bit him, Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised at how soft her lips were. Her teeth finally found his lower lip and bit onto it, forcing Inuyasha to pull back with a smile on his face. If someone had been looking on, they would have thought Inuyasha liked the pain, due to the smile on his face, but he didn't and it showed as he grabbed Kagome's neck again.

He kept his hands on her neck until he felt his climax coming. During that time, he removed his hands and he held her wrists. His slammed his hips against hers over and over again, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing loudly through the corpse filled house.

At long last, he came. He arched his back and bent his neck upwards as if he was trying to look at the sky. The orgasm sent shivers down his spine as his pearly white seed came free and traveled into Kagome's womb. He didn't care if she got pregnant or not, she wouldn't live long enough to birth it, so it didn't matter anyway. Inuyasha was never the sentimental type so even if she got pregnant with his child, he would still kill her. 

He stopped shaking as the last of his seed left his body, and he looked up to find a tear stained Kagome looking back at him with hateful eyes. Her hair was all over the place, while her neck had rose colored bruises coming onto it. She looked a complete mess but something about her wild feral look made her even sexier. It was a stark contrast to the first time he had seen her and truthfully, Inuyasha didn't know which look he liked better.

He could think about that later but as of now, it was time she learned her place. 

Inuyasha stood up and dragged her up the wooden stairs. She had fought him the whole time and even bit him. He responded by backhanding her, causing her to fall down a few steps but no further damage or injury. He threw her into one of the many guest rooms. He had decorated this room while she had been asleep and gave her everything a bitch like her needs.

The windows were barred shut with stainless steel bars, the bed that had been in the room was replaced by an extra large dog cage, while the T.V and dressers were moved into another room and two dog bowls took their place. There was a thick rope used for hanging attached to the fan as well.

Kagome realized that this was to be her home and she began to fight Inuyasha with every fiber of her being but he was to strong. He violently threw Kagome into the cage, kicking her legs continuously so they would fit inside, before locking it shut. Just to be sure she couldn't escape, he placed an extra locker on the cage. 

Now that that was done, Inuyasha stood up and placed his hands on his hips and looked appreciatively at his pet. “Now that you are situated let me explain the details. I let you out only for bathroom breaks, you get fed twice a day, and you must address me as master. If you break one of the rules you will receive a dozen lashes and if you continue, the punishment will get worse. Am I clear?” He asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Yes.” Kagome tried to sit up in the cage but it was to small so she had no choice but to lay there.

“Yes what?” He growled, walking over to the closet and pulling out a five feet long whip with spikes on it. 

“Yes master.” She said after taking a long look at the whip. At first sight, she thought it had rusted but after looking at it longer, she realized that it was dried blood. 

“That is good you are learning. Last thing, I will not kill you unless you ask for it, is that understood? I want to see how long you can last.”

“Yes master.” She answered. Kagome would not ask for her own death, if she plays his game long enough he will eventually slip up and she will escape. Once that happens, this man will be behind bars for the rest of his life. Hopefully, her sister had called the police. Who knows, they might be looking for her now. All she had to do was stay alive and they would find her. 

This man wasn't going to win, she would stay alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that his pet was sleeping comfortably, well as comfortable as one could be in a dog cage, Inuyasha took it upon himself to research exactly who this woman was. 

His men had gotten the wrong woman and Inuyasha feared what might happen because of that. If worse comes to worse, Inuyasha would have to get Sesshomaru to cover for him once again. As Inuyasha sent his men to her apartment, he was incredibly happy at what information was found. 

It turns out that the girl was called Kagome Higurashi and she was the younger sister to Kikyo. So the bitch lied when she said she didn't know who Kikyo was.

Fortunately for him, Kagome only worked as a cashier. She was no student nor was she apart of something where her attendance mattered. The only thing that could track her and notice her absence is her job, but that was simple to fix. All Inuyasha had to do was put in a phone call saying Kagome had quit and that would be the end of that. Since it was nothing but a cashier job that paid minimum wage, they wouldn't care to much. 

The only problem that could arise from this situation is her sister Kikyo's interference. Ever since his men brought back Kagome, Inuyasha had sent men to try and catch Kikyo but she proved to be ever evasive and even deadly, considering the fact that three of his men were found shot to death. He would worry about Kikyo later, only if she started trouble and tried to get her sister back. 

He reached down into the bag of belongings that were taken from her apartment and grabbed her cell phone. As he went through the call log, he stopped on a name that said 'hubby.' He pressed the call button and it started ringing and ringing until a male voice answered on the other line. 

“WHAT KAGOME!” He shouted, there was female laughter in the background. “I thought it was established that the relationship was done with. What can you possibly want?”

Inuyasha took a deep breath, he would definitely enjoy pulling the teeth out of this one's mouth if the chance arrived, but Inuyasha had more important things to do. 

“This isn't Kagome, this is her friend, Brandon.” Of course Inuyasha wasn't dumb enough to say his real name just in case. 

The man on the other line sighed, rudely. “What do you want, Brandon?” The way he pronounced his name was incredibly disrespectful but it made him smile all the more. Inuyasha loved disrespectful people, it is always more fun to teach them a lesson as he pulls out their warm steaming guts. 

“Kagome is in the hospital due to fever and I was just wondering where did she work so I could tell them what has happened.”

“Why couldn't Kagome tell you herself?” 

“Because she is still unconscious.” Inuyasha really had this all planned out. 

“She works at K-Mart, downtown in the mall. Is that all you wanted, because I am about to hang up.”

“Yes.” Inuyasha clicked the end button and smiled to himself. The dick on the other line was rather rude. Hard to believe he was Kagome's boyfriend or 'hubby' as she called him.  
Now that that was out of the way, Inuyasha decided to get some sleep. He entered his bedroom and fell onto the bed, before climbing under the silky sheets that made up his king size mattress. As he stared at the ceiling, he wondered for half a second just what the Hell was he doing, but he realized that he didn't care. 

Kagome won't be alive for much longer, after what he has in store, she will ask for death immediately. 

X

The first morning rays of the sun came into the room, illuminating it, and waking Inuyasha up. He got up with a groan before walking into the bathroom and taking a nice long piss. Inuyasha was considered an early bird. It didn't matter how late he stayed up, he always woke up around seven in the morning. 

But this morning was different, this morning he had to wake up early. There was a lot of things that needed to be done regarding his pet. 

He walked into her room and kicked the side of the cage, hard, waking her up from her seemingly uncomfortable slumber. “Wakey wakey, my love.” He said, gently and kindly. She rubbed her eyes and glared at him, hatefully. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom, my sweet?” 

She thought about it for a moment before answering. “Yes.” Her voice was a little hoarse considering the fact that Inuyasha hasn't given her any food or water.

“Well then, I will unlock this cage and take you to the bathroom. If you try to escape, I will keep you in that cage for three days straight and you will have to piss on yourself.”

She nodded her head. “I understand.” She said as she crawled out the cage and stood up. She was abruptly thrown back onto the ground, her head hitting the edge of the cage, as Inuyasha backhanded her.

Her lip split and it began to bleed. “Address me properly, bitch.”

She glared at him again. “I understand, MASTER.” She spat the name hatefully and stood up again. 

He used his index finger to wipe the blood that was dripping off her chin and brought it to his lips. It was a metallic taste and he didn't like it at all but he smiled anyway. “Let's go.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom in his own personal room. He let her walk in first and watched her as she watched him. 

“What? Hurry up and piss.” He said, annoyed at her staring.

She fidgeted her fingers nervously before sitting down on the toilet. She closed her eyes extremely tight as piss started hitting the water, a red blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha watched her, not at all aroused by her peeing, but happy that she was humiliated. Losing dignity and pride was the first way to break someone.

As she finished, she used some tissue and flushed the toilet before standing up and waiting for more instruction. Inuyasha swung his leg up and around and kicked her in the side of her hip. “Wash your hands you nasty bitch.” She stood up, rubbing her hip, before going to the sink and using his Bath and Body hand soap. 

As she finished he took her into the room and had her sit down on his bed. She tensed up immediately as he sat down beside her. “Don't worry my pet. I won't rape you now, maybe later though.” He laughed as the look of fear on her face doubled at his words. He reached onto his dresser and grabbed his specially designed cell phone. “Today you need to make a call to work and tell them you quit.” He reached into the dresser and pulled out a knife. “Say anything stupid and you will wished you hadn't.” It was a promise. A promise he would uphold if she so much as stumble on a word or pronounce it incorrectly.

“Yes, master.” The happiness that went through her at the thought that she could possibly tell her coworkes were she was, made her excited. She thought long and hard about what she was going to say because she would only get a couple of seconds to get it out. She hoped her boss wouldn't think of it as a joke but actually look into it. 

He dialed a number Kagome couldn't see and heard another voice pick up. “Were having a good day at K-Mart how can I help you?” It was a woman's voice, someone she didn't recognize but it was still a good thing. 

“Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would just like to inform my K-Mart employers that I will be quitting today. I apologize for not putting in my two week notice.” She said, still keeping her eyes locked on the knife in her master's hand. 

The woman on the other line didn't answer immediately. “I can tell the bosses that, but are you sure you would like to quit? If you quit without doing your two week notice, you won't be hired here or at any other K-Mart store.”

Kagome answered quickly. “Yes, I am sure.” 

She took a deep breath and swung her fist into her master's stomach. Due to him holding the phone in one hand and the knife in the other, he couldn't block the punch. 

He dropped the phone, which Kagome quickly picked up, and ran out the room. “Please help me. I have been kidnapped by this man and he won't let me go.” She said panting as she ran down the stairs, heading towards the front door. “My name is Kagome Higurashi and I.....” Kagome would have said more but the woman on the other line laughed. Kagome grew furious at the sound. “THIS ISN'T A JOKE!” She screamed. She made it to the door and tried unlocking it but it was no good. This wasn't a regular door that could unlock from the other side, with this door you needed a key to lock and unlock it. Kagome cursed at her bad luck.

Her master came into the hallway and looked down at her, as she struggled to unlock the door. He too began to laugh. “Did you really think I was that foolish? Good job, Ayame, the bitch really believed it.” 

 

That's why I didn't know who she was, she was working with Inuyasha the whole time. Kagome hung up the phone and tried to dial 9-1-1 but the phone wouldn't let her. It stayed frozen on the same screen. She got so angry at the deceit, that she threw the phone at her master as he was walking down the stairs. He easily dodged it and launched at her, knocking her to the ground. “Perhaps some punishment is appropriate.” He gently kissed the side of her neck as she turned her face away. “What should it be, princess? The whip, lose some skin, or perhaps take off some fingernails?” He pulled him self off of her. 

“I have an idea, let's play a game.”


	5. Chapter 5

He grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck and dragged her down the hallway. She nearly fell down at the pace her master was walking. They made it down to the finely decorated living room and like everything else in his house, it was big and grand. Couches and book shelves lined the walls, while a flat screen T.V was suspended in the air by a piece of wood. It was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen. It was something she only saw on videos or movies. She didn't have time to ogle for to long for her master let her go and sat down on the couch in front of her, leaving her standing there looking stupid. She wondered what his game would be or what would happen if she lost.

Her master pulled a knife from his pocket, it was the same knife that he held up to her neck only a few minutes ago. He had a wicked smile on his beautiful face as he eyed the knife in his hands. Kagome could tell he was thinking something but what, Kagome did not know. 

“This game is simple, my sweet. It's not rocket science or algebra, all you have to do is arouse me. Get me hard and you win. If you can't get me hard then you lose. The rules are, you can't touch me or my cock, in fact you need to stay where you are. You have five minutes to do so, if you win, you keep your body parts, if you lose, you lose a limb of my choosing and I promise you won't like what I will choose.” He cleared his throat. “Last thing, if you try to hurt me I will fuck you bloody with my knife so each time I am inside of you, you will always remember your mistake.” He smiled and stood up walking towards her. Kagome feared he was about to do something to her, so she tensed up, but he simply walked right past her and grabbed the wooden clock hanging on the wall before taking his seat again. 

“Okay so you have five minutes, starting now.” He said as he placed the clock down beside him.

Kagome was so confused and scared that she just stood there, not moving a muscle. She tried to do something or say something but for the life of her, she could not. Her master soon got impatient. “Time is ticking and I am as soft as jelly, you had better start doing something or else you will go to sleep tonight with pieces of you in my hands.” 

His words snapped her out of her daze and she began to think clearly. She was still as fearful as ever but she didn't want to lose any part of her body. She was thinking what could she do that didn't involve touching that could possibly arouse him. She soon realized that her master wasn't an ordinary man, that he liked unusual things including pain, so that is what she went with. 

She looked around her but couldn't find anything that could help her so she dropped to her knees and crawled towards her master. She knew that she couldn't touch him but that wasn't what she wanted. 

She wanted the object in his hand.

She reached him and was careful not to touch him, but she gently grabbed the hilt of his knife. At first he wouldn't let it go but eventually, he did. She grabbed the knife and crawled backwards, resuming her place but she didn't stand back up. Instead, she sat with her legs wide open and looked at her master with as much sexiness as she could manage. When it came to sex and things like that, she was always kind of awkward. All of her high school friends had lost their virginity’s but Kagome held onto hers and guarded it. 

That was until she met Hojo. 

He was so kind and sweet to her, Kagome truly believed she loved him. She let him move into her apartment with Kikyo and they acted like a loving couple. Because of that, she allowed him to take her virginity. It hurt but he was very gentle. They kept having sex for the next couple of days but on the sixth day, he acted like he didn't know her. He would come home and go to sleep without so much as a hi to Kagome. Kikyo noticed the change as well and told Kagome about what she believed was going on. Kagome tried to get to the bottom of it and tried to check his phone but he kept it locked with a password. Eventually her best friend stopped talking to her, but she still couldn't see it until Hojo made it very clear by getting his things and leaving her for her best friend, Yuka. 

He was so disrespectful that he even kissed her in Kagome's presence. Ever since then, she has put sex on hold but that had all changed now. Now, she had to be sexy and arousing or risk being chopped up by a maniac. 

She held out her arm and with difficulty, cut it. She hated pain more than anything but she knew her master enjoyed it. The cut wasn't deep but it caused her to bleed, which is what she wanted. She pinched her face up in pain and she cut herself again. Kagome let out an exaggerated moan of pain, knowing that he didn't just enjoy the sight of pain, but that he also wanted to hear the effect that pain was having on her. 

She also knew the he wanted to hear more. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was now at three minutes and she had to hurry or lose. Standing up with new resolve, she placed her hands on her tits and wiggled her hips a little bit. She swung her black curls around her head, letting it fall in her face before licking her lips, seductively. She dabbed a finger in her still bleeding injury and placed the small amount of blood on her cunt. Using her fingers, she rubbed her clitoris a little, letting out moans as she did so. She looked at the clock again and seen that she was now down to a minute and a half. 

Kagome spread her legs wide, placing one leg on the couch before shoving the hilt of the knife into her. It hurt, the blood and her little stimulation did absolutely nothing. Still, she forced the hilt of the knife deeper and deeper into herself. This time, her moans of pain were real and she voiced them well.

She noticed her master had scooted up on his chair a little, leaning forward in interest at what she was doing. She also noticed that his hand had moved to his crotch and he was rubbing it. Kagome was happy that she was able to make him aroused but she was also disgusted with herself. This man was getting off to her pain. 

Once the hilt of the knife was in her, as deeply as she wanted it, she began moving it in and out, being sure to let him know that this was hurting her. The time eventually ran out and her master was rock hard. “It looks like you win my pet, but now that I am hard, you are going to have to handle it. Put the knife in deeper.” He commanded, pulling out his cock and beginning to stroke. 

She bit her lip and pushed the knife in half an inch. “Deeper.” She put it in another half an inch and tears began leaking from her eyes. “Deeper my pet.” 

She tried, she really did but she couldn't. Kagome dropped to her knees and pulled the knife out of her, her cunt had started to bleed due to the assault. “Please, I can't take it anymore, master.” Her tears dripped off the tip of her nose and down her chin. “Please, no more.” She begged, all shame and dignity out the window. 

Her master let out of disappointed sigh. “Okay. Because you won the game, I won't hurt you, but you will relieve my ache, right now. Since your sweet little cunt is hurting, let's try that tight ass, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome froze as still as the statues in Paris or London. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she looked into his golden eyes that were staring right back into her, waiting, ready for her to do as he says. Kagome had to replay his words in her head a couple of times before she finally understood what he meant. 

Kagome was no stranger to sex. She has had sex before with Hojo but she would not even allow him to use her in such a degrading position. He had asked her a couple of times but Kagome would continually refuse, to which he would get angry and leave. She always wondered where he would go but he would never tell her, which made her angry. She had noticed that he would be more secretive and would not tell her things or even let her use his cell phone. Kagome wasn't an honor roll student in high school but she wasn't stupid, despite what Hojo said to her. She knew that he was seeing someone else. His whole behavior changed overnight and he acted like a completely different person around her. 

On her mother's birthday, Kagome and Kikyo were going to visit her and Kagome asked Hojo to come as well but he refused, so they left without him. Twenty minutes into the ride, Kikyo realized she left her Iphone which she couldn't breathe without it, so she turned around they went back home. Kikyo had run up the apartment steps feeling the desperate need to be reconnected with her electronic device but as she neared the door, she heard the screams. 

Kagome watched as Kikyo's beautiful face contorted into something akin to anger and rage and pushed the door open. Kagome had gotten out of the car and went to see what could cause such an emotion to arise on her sister's face. Kikyo hadn't closed the door as she entered and Kagome could hear what sounded like a hurricane in their apartment. She entered and found both Hojo and Yuka naked trying to hide behind their clothes that they had grabbed in a rush as Kikyo entered. Hojo was bleeding and Kagome suspected that it was either the broken lamp or the shoe that caused the red blood to slide down the side of his face.

Either way, Kagome added to the bleeding as she threw his cell phone at him. It hit him in the face and caused his head to snap back but Kagome didn't care. Yuka stepped up and tried to defend him but a swift kick in the stomach from Kikyo shut her the hell up. Kagome screamed at them to both get out and she didn't even allow them to get dressed, so they walked outside still trying to cover themselves but Kagome didn't care. 

Hojo was never good at losing anything so to piss Kagome off more, he grabbed Yuka by her chin and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth and kissed her. Kagome shut the door in their face and went to her room and cried before burning the things Hojo left behind. 

If only it was just as easy to burn Inuyasha then she would be able to get out of this mess. Her brown eyes widened as he walked closer to her, annoyed at her faltering and taking to long to do as he says. Her breathing grew shallow with each step he took towards her because she was truly afraid of what he was going to do. Thoughts kept flying through her head at full speed. Should she fight, run, or submit? Kagome didn't know but she had to think soon.

He placed his hands around her slender but feminine waist. “Say, do a little dance for me. Consider it foreplay.” He said, breaking the silence and walking back to his seat. She was shocked that he wanted her to dance for him but she quickly regained composure before he changed his mind and wanted sex right away. 

She stood up, her legs shaking a little. She was still sore from the knife fucking but happy he didn't immediately want to take her in her ass. 

Inuyasha stood back up, causing Kagome to flinch but he turned on the T.V. and turned onto a music channel. The song playing was one she knew well. It was “Wicked Games” by The Weeknd. She loved this song more than anything. It was slow but it still had a sexiness to it. Kagome was happy this song was playing because it was her favorite to dance to.

He played with his fingers on his thighs, his patience wearing then. “Well, I am waiting.” 

Kagome breathed deep and started moving slowly. First she moved her arms around a little and then she began slowly moving her hips to the beat. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music, hearing the notes, the beat, and then the bass. Her hands moved over her chest, palms slipping past her nipples that hardened due to the coldness in the room. She shook her thick, black as night hair, letting it fall into her face and tried to give Inuyasha a seductive smile as best as she could. 

She saw him unbutton his pants and remove his cock, all the while his eyes never left her body. Her lips turned into a disgusted expression as she saw him masturbate to her. She continued to dance and dance the way a boy would make his puppets dance as he held the strings. Soon, too soon, the song ended and Kagome stopped moving.

Inuyasha removed his pants, stood up, and walked right past her and into a different room. Curious, Kagome turned her head to look but he was out of her sight. He returned a couple of seconds later with...jelly. Her eyes once again, widened because she knew what was next. 

“Do you know how to do a handstand?” He asked as he opened the bottle and stuck a finger in there. He licked the jelly from his finger and marveled at the taste. “Even if you don't I will show you how.” He put down the jelly and grabbed her gently by the shoulders before pushing her towards the wall. “Now get on all fours, my pet.” He said. 

Kagome got down on her knees and hands, feeling the soft carpet biting into her skin. “Such a pretty ass you have.” She could hear the smile in his face as he beheld her body that was highly exposed in the position. “Now lay down. Stomach on the ground and put your hands flat on the floor, your going to need to hold yourself up. ”

He squatted down and wrapped his long fingers around her ankles, before standing back up and lifting her legs with him. Kagome realized that he was trying to get her into a handstand position. He had her legs straight up in the air before he spoke. “Move your hands towards me.” He said as he guided her a few inches back. Finally, he let go of her legs and as expectantly, she leaned them back against the wall for support. Her back was to the wall and she was still exposed as ever. “Stay in that position, I will be back.”

She couldn't see where he was going but he didn't leave the room. He simply walked somewhere then walked back towards her. She raised her head and saw that he had grabbed the jelly and she grew frightened. So frightened that she lost focus on holding herself up and fell down, landing on her head, then on her stomach. 

She heard her master growl at her stupidity. “It looks like you don't know how to follow my instructions so I will teach you. He kicked her ribs and grabbed a fistful of hair. “Back to the basement you go, whore.” He said as he dragged her into the dark room where her doom would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's hair felt like it was on fire as Inuyasha dragged her to the basement. She did not want to go there, she didn't even want to be in his house but out of everything, she did not want to be in the basement. Her ass began to burn as well as he continued to drag her. Her legs and ass in pain at the roughness of the floor. They went down some steps, her ass hurting even more with each step they went down before they reached their expected destination.

“Now it's a little dirty down here but I think it will serve. I am not keeping you for just sex but you will also serve me in other ways as well. Cooking, cleaning, fucking, all that other shit stupid whores like you should do.” He let go of her hair. “Now get down there and clean that shit up.” He opened the door and he could hear the buzzing of numerous flies but the smell of corpses beat, kicked, punched, and slapped his nostrils. He shuddered a little at the smell but then grabbed Kagome by the hair again and pushed her into the room. He didn't use all his strength otherwise she would have fallen down the steps and probably broken her neck, but the push did send her down a few steps. She gagged at the foul smell that soon assaulted her nostrils and tried to go back up the stairs. 

Inuyasha stopped her though. “You will clean this shit up, bitch.” 

Tears began to leak from her eyes. “How in the Hell can I clean this?” 

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and looked up in thought. “Hmm probably with bleach, maybe a mop and bucket. Something like that. Don't tell me your one of those sluts that are dumb because your body will soon add to the stink down there if you are.” 

Kagome shook her head and looked at him pleadingly. “Please don't make me do this.” She begged, trying to move closer to the door just to get away from the stink. 

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the door and out of the basement. “You will do as I say or you will be in that basement for a couple of days and don't think I will feed you. No, I will instead let you eat off of those bodies. Now, will you do as I say?”

“Yes, master.” Kagome answered meekly. 

He nodded his head. “Good, now go back to the wall and do the handstand and gods help you if you fall down again.”

Kagome moved to do as he asked, not making him wait. She went back to the wall and did a handstand, leaning her legs back onto the wall. 

Inuyasha stood away from her and looked at her body. He stared at her tits that were now drooping due to the position, then he looked at that beautiful mound between her legs. He licked his lips slowly, feeling himself become aroused.

He walked over to her and spread her ass cheeks, hearing her gasp, he stopped. “Don't fall, beautiful.” He said and continued touching her ass. He realized that it would be hard for him to penetrate her in this position so he made her turn around with her breasts facing the wall and her ass towards him instead of her cunt. He reached down and grabbed the abandoned jelly laying on the floor. He dabbed some fingers into the jar with his left hand before spreading Kagome's ass cheek with the other. He sloshed the jelly over her pert asshole and she shook a little at the cold feeling on her body. 

The rest of the jelly on his fingers were put into his mouth and he loved the grape taste combined with his pet's juices. He grabbed one ass cheek again and with his other hand, positioned his cock at her entrance. At first her body offered some resistance, causing Inuyasha to get annoyed. He didn't want to ram into her because then she would fall so he tried going in slowly. 

She still offered resistance but soon her tight little hole opened slowly. Inuyasha slid in slowly, the cold feel of the jelly making him shiver a little but then the heat from her ass made him feel a lot better. He was finally in all of the way and he could hear Kagome weeping silently as she struggled to hold herself up. He pulled out slowly, then he pushed back in and repeated the action. He didn't dare go to fast or else they would all fall down. 

He grabbed her ankles to steady her and continued fucking her slowly, the heat in his body rising with each passing second. Her tightness squeezed him and he could tell that she had never had this before which surprised him because he thought she was just a whore with a sweet face. Once this was all done, he would have to do a more thorough background check on her.

She began shaking a little and Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up any longer so he removed himself from her body but he still held her ankles. “I'm about to put you down whore, so be prepared.” He put her legs down on the ground, her knees bending so she could land on her feet and let her go. “Back on all fours, sweetheart.” 

She moved into position and he got down behind her and plunged back into her. This position was much better because he could go as fast as he wanted to without the fear of both of them toppling over. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed and he noticed that her weeping had gone down a notch. 

Placing his hands on her waist, he began thrusting faster, building up speed as his orgasm was coming. He removed one hand off of her waist and grabbed a fistful of her hair and began pulling. The action caused her to screech and he felt her inner walls tighten around him. 

He moved his hips faster and went as deeply as possible before thrusting one last time and holding himself deep in her. The sperm flew out of him with the speed of a running horse and he shook a little from the impact of the release. He pulled himself out with some of his seed leaking from her before standing back up. 

He stretched a little as his dick softened and looked down at his pet. Her eyes were still watery but she had stopped crying which was very good. 

“Stand up, we need to go take a shower. We are both filthy.” He waited for her to stand up which she did rather slowly, her ass still hurting. 

He took her hand and they linked their fingers and walked together hand in hand as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They walked upstairs though they had to go slowly because she was still sore from not only her cunt, but now her ass. 

They reached the guest bedroom and went into the bathroom that was decorated just as flashy as the rest of the house. She got in the porcelain shower first then Inuyasha joined standing behind her. 

“Turn on the shower. What are you waiting for?” He asked, impatiently.

She turned the handle and adjusted the water temperature to a nice warm one. She let out a sigh as she felt the water run down her body in hot drops. It felt as if the water was removing the dirt and filth that had accumulated on her from her imprisonment and rape.

Inuyasha was behind her and he was watching her wash up. Watching the way the water trickled down her smooth skin and onto the floor. She hefted one leg up onto the side of the tub and he could see his seed washing off of her body. Inuyasha got out of the shower and went to the sink to grab some soap, along with clean wash cloths. 

Due to the freezing temperature outside, Inuyasha rushed to get back into the shower. He handed her one wash cloth along with the soap and watched her bathe, growing aroused at the sight of the suds on her nipples, sliding down between her legs, and down on her thighs. His cock was soon filled with blood and he was hard again. He wasn't going to take her anymore, he just wanted to watch. 

He grabbed the soap from her hand and lathered it on his penis before stroking himself. His right hand held to base of his shaft while the other rubbed his smooth red head, still kind of sensitive from his last fucking. Her ass jiggled a little as she bent down to wash her legs and she looked back at him through the corner of her eye and stopped once she realized what he was doing.

Inuyasha smiled at her. “Keep going, you need to be fully cleaned.” 

Kagome continued washing herself, every now and then looking at Inuyasha making sure he wasn't going to rape her anymore. She soon felt the hot liquid of his release and gasped in horror at the disgusting liquid that seemed to burn her skin like acid. She turned around and let the water from the shower wash his semen off her body. 

Once he felt she was clean enough he told her to move behind him so now he was standing in front of the shower head. He washed himself, cleaning every part of his body before turning the water off. Kagome had a good view of his body while he washed himself. He was toned but not too muscular like the men who do steroids. He had no tattoos or piercings and his hair was snow white but thick. If this had been another time and another setting, Kagome would have thought he was beautiful but this wasn't another time and Kagome thought he was ugly. He stepped out of the shower first and rudely through a towel in Kagome's face and ordered her to dry off.

“Now, let's get something to eat. I am starving.” He said. “Let's go out to eat. I know the perfect place.” He smiled a warm smile. Not the type of warm that lovers show each other but the warm smile that priests smiled before leading witches to the stake.


	8. Chapter 8

The silver bullet went through the black pupil surrounded by plush green and out of the back of the man's head, piercing skull and easily gliding through the soft brain inside. The man stood there for half a heartbeat, just staring blankly as blood began falling from his eye, before falling to the ground in a puddle of water that soon turned red.   
Some of the blood splattered onto her pale solemn face but the weeping sky wiped it clean, along with the blood in her hair. She reloaded her gun and placed it inside her purse before leaving the body there for whatever person who finds it.  
This was the fourth man she had killed who had tried to come after her. She realized that her sister had been taken and she was trying hard to get her back but everything she tried led to a dead end. She continued walking until she reached her car parked down the street. All that day she had noticed the man following her but she wasn't foolish enough to lead him back to her home. No, she parked down the barely lit street and began walking where ever her feet took her, knowing he would follow her.   
As the stranger rounded the corner, Kikyo held her breath and then pulled the trigger. She didn't drive back to her now abandoned apartments but to a shed far out of town in the middle of the forest. It wasn't hers, it belonged to an acquaintance named Naraku. The old shed was cleverly hidden. You would have to look hard to see it for it was surrounded by trees and painted a dark green the same colors as the leaves abound on the trees.  
She drove there instead, already knowing what she was going to do to get some answers. She took out her keys and unlocked the multiple locks that kept it secured before opening the door.  
"Ugh, you shit yourself." Kikyo said as she eyed the man chained to a chair in the middle of the shed. His wrists and feet were bound with stainless steel chains while his upper body was tied to the back of the chair with rope. There was also a piece of rope shoved deep in his mouth, preventing him from screaming out for help. She walked away from the man and opened the shed door so she could get some fresh air and not be suffocated by the smell of feces along with other scents.  
The man had been in the shed for a couple of days, with no food or water, and Kikyo had been putting him through absolute Hell. Fingernails, toenails, and teeth all yanked out or hammered in but he still wasn't talking. Kikyo had begun to remove some fingers and toes but he still wouldn't speak on her sister's whereabouts. She walked over to him and removed the rope from his mouth and got down in his face. He would have probably spat on her but his mouth was devoid of saliva from not having water to drink for the past few days.   
"Now will you tell me where my sister is?" Kikyo asked sweetly, with the same tone an adult would ask a child what they want to be when they grow up. His bloodshot eyes looked up at her but he refused to answer the question to which Kikyo slapped him. His head went to the side and he spat out a mouthful of blood on her shoes. She continued asking him questions but he didn't respond so Kikyo sighed in defeat and massaged her temples. She could feel a headache coming on but she ignored it and got down to business.   
The man wouldn't talk so she shouldn't waste her time, not when there was other things she could be doing. She went to her purse and grabbed a butchers knife before walking back to the man. She held it in his face, letting the bright gleam sparkle in his eyes. "Last chance to talk. Where is she?" He didn't answer so Kikyo unbuttoned his filthy jeans, ignoring the horrid scent that emitted from them and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, feeling that soft muscle move under her grip and began slicing. He thrashed wildly about and tried to kick her but Kikyo continued. 'Everything I do, I do for my sister.' She thought as warm blood poured over her hands and the knife she was using. She finally finished and the blood spurted out like a fountain, on her, on him, all over the place. She dropped the penis and watched as the man continued to shake and jerk. He would die from the blood loss soon. 

She looked at the knife in her hand, remembering the time Kagome accidentally cut herself with it and felt tears welling up in her brown eyes. She did not let them drop though, the man could not see her weakness. Over the man's screams she could hear a car pulling up, the brakes squealing as it came to a stop.   
She knew who it was and waited for him to come inside.  
His long black hair danced freely in the wind and his red eyes locked onto hers before his signature smirk turned into a look of disgust at the smell and the man in the shed. "My god, he stinks." He complained. Did you do that to him?" He asked.  
"Of course. He didn't give me the answers I wanted.” She grabbed a water bottle and unleashed the contents onto her hands to get rid of the blood that would soon dry. “Are there any new updates on your man or any new leads?" Kikyo asked him. She didn't trust him that much but she knew he would never betray her because she knew to much about his...personal hobbies. Hobbies that included removing skin from muscle off the bodies of whoever was unfortunate to cross his path. The man that was in the shed had finally stopped moving and Kikyo knew that he wasn't the first person to die in here, and she knew he would not be the last. She saw bones that didn't belong to dogs or cats laying in the corner and blood that at first glance, looked like rust on the floors. That same rust was also on a chainsaw, machete, and other mechanic tools.   
"Well the man I kidnapped is kinda delirious. He can no longer sit up nor could he pick up a spoon if he tried." Naraku looked at Kikyo. "I did kidnap this man along with his wife and children. If you want me to, I can force him to talk by perhaps.....hurting his loved ones in front of his face."   
Kikyo knew what Naraku was suggesting and she knew that he would torture a child as easily as one might kick a dog. The idea of torturing children sickened her and would hurt her conscious. It was easy to kill a man who had killed people before, but to harm an innocent child who never did anything to anybody, that was downright cruel.   
'Everything I do, I do for my sister.'   
Kikyo turned to Naraku, looking firmly into his red eyes and said. "Have it done. Get answers by any means necessary."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome took the silky white towel that was rudely thrown into her face and wiped her hair that was dripping with water, before rubbing down her body. The outside air hit her like a brick. It was chilling and harsh to her still wet skin and caused goosebumps to rise up like flowers in a garden. As she bent down to wipe off the beads of water rolling down her legs, her master grabbed her wrist and led her to his bedroom. She passed through a couple of rooms, even her own and shuddered as she looked at the cage, remembering how uncomfortable it had been and how she had to bend her legs at a less than pleasant angle to be even close to comfortable. That night she prayed for her sister or anyone to save her because she could not live like this but she would not ask for death, no matter what.   
"Sit on the bed." He instructed, pointing his long elegant finger to the large bed in the center of the room, that was smothered in covers and pillows painted a lavish and yet horrifying red. She sat down on the edge with her feet placed on the ground. The towel was wrapped around her to cover her body, there was no need in getting him excited again, she was already sore enough. 

The softness of the sheets came through the towel and it felt like her ass was getting massaged. After spending the night in the cage, cramped and uncomfortable, Kagome learned that the absence of pain was the presence of pleasure and she was sure to take it all in, never knowing what game or pain her sadistic master would want to put her through again.

Inuyasha walked to the closet located on the side of the room with the towel still wrapped around his hips. Due to the tightness with which he wrapped it to ensure it won't fall off, it clearly showed his firm backside and Kagome quickly lowered her eyes, after feeling her face burn like a candle.  
She heard him shift clothes around and raised her head to see what he was doing when she noticed all of the clothes in his closet. The term 'shopaholic' was a massive understatement to the excessive amount of clothes he had in his possession. Though Kagome noticed, with disgust, that most of them were women clothing that Kagome only seen in magazines or on TV. They were all name brand and looked as if they cost a fortune and Kagome wondered just how or why did he have so much. From the bodies located in the basement, she knew she wasn't his first but judging from the clothes she was probably the 50th, if she had to guess. She also wondered just why are they all so expensive, if he thought Kagome was going to overlook the rape because he bought her a Chanel blouse, he was bloody well mistaken.  
Nothing less than an excruciating death was good for him. 

He grabbed a dark burgundy dress made of silk and velvet, laying it down on the bed next to her. It had a black trim around the edges and black spaghetti straps with a split of the middle that probably came up to her thigh. It was far to revealing for Kagome's taste. It wasn't that she was fat, she actually had a nice body, but she choose not to show it off like most other women would do.  
Her master bent down and presented a fine opportunity for Kagome to land a swift kick in his ass but she refrained. A swift kick in the ass would not kill him, only piss him off and make him hurt her more. He looked at the heels in the bottom of the closet, some Kagome recognized as Christian Louboutin's and eyed each one individually. He eventually picked a pair of heels that were silver encrusted with small diamonds. They were the kind of heels you wear with a prom dress. They were very shiny and had a slender heel that would probably break an ankle as easy as snapping a twig underfoot.

"This is what you will wear tonight." He told her and removed the towel from his waist. His cock was soft and small but she barely noticed because he walked out of her sight and went to a mahogany dresser on the other side of the room.   
She placed her hand against the silky fabric and almost let out a breath of delight but stopped herself.   
"Do you like? It belonged to my last girlfriend. You met her before and spent a lot of time with her actually." He said as he put on a black pair of boxer briefs.   
Kagome was confused. She had never seen this man a day in her life but she apparently met his girlfriend. Did they go to school together? Was she Kagome's friend?   
She didn't know who he was talking about but she wanted to know. "What do you mean I know her? What was her name?" She asked. Kagome didn't have to many friends but she wasn't a geek or dork at school. She hoped his last girlfriend wasn't someone she was close to, he already knew her sister somehow.  
Kikyo where are you?  
Inuyasha laughed, his shoulders rising and falling with each chuckle that passed through his straight white teeth and came out his full lips, that couldn't be as soft as they looked. "Don't you remember, you met the bitch in the basement. She wasn't quite talkative, was she? I know, I had that same problem with her. These are all her clothes by the way." He waved his hand towards the closet.

Kagome glared at him, brown eyes filled with fury with what she saw down in that hellhole. When she first found out what they were, it was hard to believe that the stink of rot and death was actually human at one time. Kagome had seen horror movies with blood and guts but nothing comes close to the real thing. Inuyasha ignored her glare. “If I get dressed before you do your blood will be your clothing.” He said as he put on some clean cut pair of tuxedo bottoms. 

He didn't lay out any panties or a bra for her to wear which means he only wanted her to wear the dress and nothing else. Inuyasha confirmed as much. "I don't want you to wear any underclothes. Go just the way you are."  
She stood up and grabbed the dress before stepping into it and pulling it up to her chest. The fabric glided across her nipples, making them harden, before she pulled the straps onto her shoulders. The dress was kinda loose and obviously made for someone with a bigger chest but it still fitted Kagome quite nicely when she twisted to the side and zipped it up.

She stepped into the heels- balancing herself on the edge of the bed- which were a little spacious due to her small feet but she could still walk in them finely or as finely as one could walk on thin ice without falling.  
Her master was putting on some deodorant but at the sight of her clothed, he opened a drawer and pulled out a brush that already had blonde hair in it. "Brush your hair and all the other shit you women do." He put on and buttoned a long sleeved black shirt which contrasted drastically with his snow white hair that fell down to his waist in soft natural curls. The black slacks with the black shirt made him look clean, cut, and professional as if he was going to a job interview. He looked nice... Kagome noticed for the 18th time. It was something about his white thick hair that bounced when he walked or the way his golden eyes sparkled whenever the light hit, not to mention the firm muscle underneath his skin that showed his masculine strength. 

She walked over to the mirror laying against the wall and brushed her now damp hair which had gotten tangled in the cage she slept in. She started at the ends and moved up until she could run the brush through her hair without it getting stuck or caught.  
Once her hair was tangle free she bent over and brushed the back to create volume before standing back up straight. She didn't notice that her master had watched her and licked his lips as she did her hair. "Go in the bathroom and underneath the counter you will see an unopened tooth brush. Use it."   
Kagome did as he told her, walking to the other side of the room where the bathroom was. She walked a little shakily due to the heels but managed to reach her destination without a tumble or fall.

She went under the marble counter and grabbed the tooth brush before grabbing the already opened tooth paste and putting some on her tooth brush. She was tempted to defile Inuyasha's tooth brush but thought better of it and just focused on brushing her own teeth. The simple act felt so good. She was able to remove the grime and plaque that had gotten onto her teeth over the past couple of days without brushing. When her teeth was back to being pearly white, Inuyasha walked in and brushed his as well.  
He turned to her and looked her up and down, golden eyes gazing every inch of her body like a coroner. She felt extremely self conscious because she knew he was looking for any flaws he could find at all and because any simple mistake on her part would give him a reason to hurt her more.  
After looking for what felt like hours, his gaze finally let up and he grabbed her hand again, kissing the smooth skin with his lips. “Let us leave, My Lady.” He said like a knight leading his fair lady to a banquet and not a slaughterhouse.


	10. Chapter 10

He held her soft slender hand gently and led her downstairs to the lower part of the house, like a true gentleman. As they walked, their arms swung back and forth as if they were a couple strolling through the park. All the while, Kagome's heart was beating with incredible strength inside her chest. She was surprised her master didn't hear it as loud as it was. It was beating so loud that someone a mile away could hear it. She hadn't been this scared since she saw her sister's face at Hojo's betrayel.

 

Her brown eyes looked left and right, moving fast in her sockets, expecting anything or something to jump out at her from the shadows like in some scary movie. She was beyond paranoid, like a rabbit in a cage, waiting to be skinned of it's fur and made into boots or a coat. As she heard the names he called her, the sweet names a husband would call a wife, that made her feel better because she realized that he wouldn't have gotten her all dolled up if he intended to kill her. Still, she could not let her guard down but she did wonder just where he was taking her.

 

They reached the last of the marble steps and Kagome's ankle danced slightly to the right which caused her to fall. The hand that wasn't in her master's grip held out in front of her to cushion her fall but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and neck before the cold floor could deliver a fierce smack to Kagome's smooth face. His touch upon her body was not gentle at all and the pressure Inuyasha applied to Kagome's neck made it hard for her to breathe. His other hand around her arm also had pressure put on it and Kagome was sure it would bruise in the morning. He lifted her up and put her back on her two feet, still holding her. She steadied herself and silently waited for him to release her from his grip but he didn't. “Are you alright, my little dove?” He asked joyfully which chilled Kagome's nerves. “Don't fall again or I might just break that delicate ankle attached to your little pretty leg.” He warned. His voice didn't get any deeper or darker, it still had a joyfulness in it but no matter how cheerful he sounded she would not take his threats lightly.

 

When he caught her, he had called her his little dove, a cute name, more graceful than pet but if Kagome had a say in it, she would rather him call her his pet. Not because she liked the term because in actuality, she hated it because it degraded her and made her feel like a dog, but because she knew what usually happened when he called her his pet. Now, using names such as 'dove' or 'my lady' made her fearful because she didn't know what he was like when he was happy. Kagome hoped he had a split personality that way she could know what makes him happy so she only had to deal with the happy side of him, not the angry side that she knew all to well.

 

As they were walking, they didn't go through the front door that Kagome tried to escape out of earlier, they instead walked toward that dreadful basement and Kagome tightened her hand around Inuyasha's. She hoped this wasn't some cruel joke of his or that he was going to leave her in there but she couldn't be sure. He was dressed nice and she doubted that he would dress nice just to get rid of the bodies but she also doubted someone as good looking as him couldn't be that evil but she was wrong, horribly wrong.

 

Her heart beat ever faster and her eyes became even wilder with every step towards that basement until finally, they stopped right in front of it. The stench leaked out of the door and Kagome had to physically and mentally prepare herself for the smell and sight that was going to assault her once they entered.

 

Her master smiled and turned the door knob very slowly, building up anticipation for the worse that was to come. As soon as the door opened it was like a strong gust of wind hit them in the face but instead of the clean crisp air the wind usually carried, it was instead the stink of flesh rotting and bodies decaying. He flicked on the light and walked in first. Kagome was tempted to kick him and perhaps run away but he still held her hand, even tighter now that he was going down the stairs. His steps were loud and his other hand held the wall to steady himself. Kagome watched him walk, his hair swaying with every step, because she didn't want to empty her stomach out at the sight of the bodies.

 

Expectantly, Inuyasha's golden eyes were locked on the bodies. His eyes were alive with cruel rage and glee at the damage and suffering he had caused. He must have felt Kagome's eyes on him because he turned his head slightly and looked at her. Sensing her discomfort, he smiled showing some teeth. “Look at the bodies.” He stopped walking and Kagome stopped as well. She turned her face but not in the direction he wanted but in the direction of the wall, looking at the white dull paint that was peeling. She screeched out as she felt his hand tighten around her own, almost crushing the bones inside. She tried to grab his hand and get it off of her but she only succeeded in making him angry. He pulled her arm towards him which caused her to lose balance in those damned shoes and fall forward.

 

Inuyasha placed one leg behind him bracing himself to catch his pet and prevent her weight from pushing him back and sending him on his ass. She ended up falling in his arms and she was thankful that he had caught her. She feared she might have fallen on the dead bodies but as she stood up again, she only saw a blurry hand before she felt the sharp sting of the slap. The bones in his hand violently shook her cheek and she knew that he had back handed her. Her lip split and tangy blood filled her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and saw the raging fury behind them.

 

“This could have all been prevented if you had followed my orders but now I have to punish you again.” He grabbed the back of her hair and led her down the rest of the stairs, not even letting her walk properly. She realized with horror what he was about to do and she began kicking and shaking. He threw her by her hair the last couple of steps and she ended up landing on her face. As she raised her head, she realized where she was. She had landed close to the bodies and she quickly got to her knees and backed away but she backed into Inuyasha.

 

He reached down and grabbed her hair again in a tight fist. He dragged her by the hair and placed her in front of one of the bodies. With her head hovering over the body she clearly got a fresh whiff of the decaying meat being consumed by maggots. She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly as she saw green flesh that literately fell of the bone. She couldn't tell if this body belonged to a man or a woman but she didn't care. She needed to get away from it and quickly. Another second longer and she retched on the body which didn't make it look any prettier but it at least hid the white worms that were consuming the inside of the eyes but it also added to the horrid stench.

 

Her master finally relented and threw her back against the wall. Inuyasha walked up the steps and locked the door behind him. Kagome quickly crawled up the stairs but as she reached for the door knob, she found it was locked. She began beating the door with her small fists but that didn't do any good because the door wouldn't budge. She began sobbing but then the door opened and a wet rag slapped her in the face.

 

“Clean your face, bitch. You need to be presentable.”

 

She grabbed the rag and wiped the left over vomit that was there before placing it down on the floor.

 

“Now, let's go.” He said and grabbed her hand again.

 

He led her out of the basement and they went out of the back door, once Inuyasha took the key in his pants and unlocked it. The backyard was a field of green grass and yellow flowers that the sun shined down on brightly. There was a tennis court that didn't look used as well as a pool that had seen a few years without use or cleaning judging by the mold and filth on the sides.

 

It was nice to feel that wind caress her cheeks again as well as the clean air that she hadn't breathed in a while. They walked to the side of the house, walking past a dog cage full of vicious looking dogs, their mouths dripping with saliva ready to tear someone open from chin to groin, and Kagome nearly fell as one lunged at her. Fortunately, the cage held them back.

 

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and grabbed a black cloth before moving to stand behind her. “Now put this on my turtle dove and we will leave.” He rubbed her ass sweetly. “If you are nice, I may give you a present in a couple of weeks, it will be your birthday soon, right?”

 

Kagome shivered despite being warmed by the sun. She didn't know if the gift would be a good thing or a bad thing but she answered truthfully. “Yes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know some good Sango/Naraku fics or even Sango/Naraku/Miroku fics?

Her feet screamed and sighed simultaneously in relief as she stepped inside a vehicle. She couldn't tell what vehicle it was, probably a truck as she had to step on a ledge to sit inside it. The blindfold was still covering her eyes which made her fearful because Inuyasha could do anything he wanted to her and she would not see it coming. Kagome nearly jumped as she felt his leg brush against hers as he got into the truck as well. “Relax, I won't hurt you yet unless you do something stupid.” He said, annoyed, as if it was Kagome's fault for being jumpy when she had just been raped, beaten, and seen maggot-filled dead bodies. 

She sighed out a little, quietly. Had she sighed loudly her master may have taken it as a sign of rudeness which would result in punishment and Kagome did not want that nor did she want to anger him. All she wanted was to go home, to forget that this ever happened or even wish she was asleep and this was just some nightmare that she was in. That she would soon wake up in her comfortable bed and just laugh at the insanity of it all like she use to do with her sister whenever they had bad dreams. 

But she couldn't laugh, she couldn't even see but she felt the pain and she knew it was real. Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so. She thought bitterly. She wondered about her sister. Was she being raped like her or was her body already home to hundreds of maggots feasting on the back of her eyelids and rolling through her skin. The thought of Kikyo like those corpses she just saw caused tears to form in her eyes. She stopped them before they could fall. 

She would not think about that. Kikyo was her only hope and if she died then Kagome was trapped with Inuyasha forever unless he ended her life. She could dream of escape but the reality is she might not ever get the chance. Underneath the white hair and attitude, her master had a very sharp brain. He took all of the necessary precautions to ensure Kagome wouldn't be able to locate where they were, or where they were going. 

“Myouga, take us to the Silver Palace.” Inuyasha ordered as he placed one of his hands on Kagome's knees, massaging it lightly. 

“Yes, sir.” The man called Myouga responded.

Kagome heard the locks in the truck go down as the driver shifted the car from park to drive. They began moving slowly at first, then picked up speed. The vehicle moved smoothly, which let Kagome know that the road was paved, which means they couldn't be that far from other people. It was a good sign. If the road had pebbles or rocks then that would mean they were most likely in the middle of nowhere.

She assumed they had just left a neighborhood, which one, she didn't know but were now on the main road due to how fast they were going. She had never heard or been to a place called the Silver Palace. It sounded nice which is probably why both she and Inuyasha were dressed so finely. If so, then maybe she could escape. She didn't think Inuyasha was dumb enough to actually take her to a room full of people otherwise she would run and try to get away. He had to know that, so where ever they were going had to be somewhere quiet and empty. 

The drive there, to wherever they were going, was quiet, but chilly. The A.C. was on full blast which was nice when she first got in the truck because she had been hot but now it was a major inconvenience. She felt goosebumps prickle on her arms and legs but worst, she felt her nipples getting hard. Poking out from her dress like two snowy mountain peaks. She prayed Inuyasha didn't notice, but she also prayed she would be able to escape from running out of the front door in his house and just like before, the Gods remained deaf to her prayers. 

“God your nipples are hard.” He said as he reached up and placed a hand on her breast. His fingers began to twist one lightly. 

“It's cold, master.” She said, feeling a tingly sensation between her thighs as he twisted and thumbed her nipple. 

“Don't worry, we are almost there.” He let go of her nipple. “I know you are probably thinking that I had the A.C. turned up on purpose, but as it happens this fucking shirt is hot as hell and my comfort is more important than yours, but if you're cold you can snuggle up to me.” His arm reached around her and his fingers began touching her shoulder. 

She didn't want to but it seemed expected of her so she scooted in close and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest like she use to do with Hojo. He wrapped his arm tighter around her, protectively, like a father might do to his daughter and for a moment, she got loss in the sensation. The feeling of warmth and knowing that you are protected and cared for and loved. Even though she knew her master didn't truly have those feelings for her, Kagome still pretended because at least she was able to leave this nightmare for a while and be somewhere else.

The car slowly stopped and the locks in the truck popped up as the car was shifted into park. She heard the driver's door open and close before the door close to Inuyasha was opened. 

“Come on, Kagome.” Inuyasha said with a happiness to his voice that was not there before, almost like a child filled with joy at opening his Christmas gifts. 

She felt his hand on her arm, guiding her slowly out of the car. Her feet landed on concrete, which made her wobble and nearly fall. She felt hands grab her waist, preventing her from crashing face first into the concrete, before a loud shriek pierced the air followed by something wet spraying the back of her dress. Alarmed and still blindfolded, she reached her hands out for her master and he moved closer to her and placed a protective arm around her back.

Over the agonized shrieking she heard her master speak. “Do not touch what is mine. Be glad you lost an eye and not your life.” He growled, sounding more beast then man. Inuyasha removed the blind fold from Kagome's eyes with the hand that was just recently around her back and when she was blessed with her vision again, she saw that he had a small bloody pocket knife in his other hand and that his pointer finger and thumb had drops of blood on them. 

As she looked behind her she saw a man on the ground, one hand covering his eye as blood spurted beneath his fingers like a waterfall. His cries were indistinguishable but filled with pain. Inuyasha turned around towards the entrance and began walking, his hand now back on Kagome's arm but tighter.

Now that she was looking forward she saw that she was entering a place that looked completely ran down. The windows were covered up with old pieces of wood and the shutters were dirty and dusty. There was nothing silver about the place, not even the things that were supposed to be silver. They were instead a reddish brown with rust from decades long unused.

She began to become fearful again, wondering why he had brought her to this place. Not to mention her fear of what was inside. Was this place filled with old bodies that turned to bones or a place where cult members go to offer sacrifices to their Gods. Kagome's imagination was growing wild with what was inside and her stomach was in knots. The doors opened with a creak and a groan and the scent of....of......of something delicious molested her nose. 

Kagome took in her surroundings and was completely baffled at what her brown eyes were showing her. The inside of the place was completely opposite to the outside. The floors were made of white marble tiles and were as shiny as polished silver. The windows were covered in long silky silver-gray drapes, hiding the inside of the room from the outside. As she suspected earlier, it was indeed a restaurant but one of the finest restaurants Kagome has ever seen. She knew for certain that only the rich and the elite could come here. The tables and booths were all large and circular, made of black marble with only specks of white in them, a stark contrast to the white floor but it made the place look even more beautiful. Chairs; black, white, plushed and soft to the touch sat along the tables where people, old and young, were wearing dresses and suits. 

Even the waiters were dressed nicely. The men, young men, short hair and shaved, were wearing completely black suits with white gloves, while the women wore black silk gowns and white slippers that allowed them to glide easily through the crowd as though they were dancing on Broadway. They were dressed fancy but not too fancy as to overshadow their esteemed guests. A chandelier was on top of the ceiling, painting the room in just the right amount of light, not too bright and not too dark. Fifty inch flat screens were on the walls and there was a large rectangular stage in the center of the room with a piano and microphone stand but nobody was on it. There was also spiral steps that led to a second floor, that was hard to see because it was veiled in black satin. 

A young woman with brown hair pulled back into a sleek bun and decorated with a flower head-piece greeted Inuyasha kindly and respectfully before turning to Kagome and doing the same. “We are happy to see you back, Mr. Inuyasha, if you will follow me I will lead you to your sitting arrangement.” The woman began walking and Kagome couldn't help but notice how perfect her ass was. She shook her head for thinking about such irrelevant things at a time like this. The first and only thing she should be thinking about is escape.

They walked through the crowds, waiters stopping and smiling, even the guests all stopped eating and took a moment to smile, raising their drinks towards Inuaysha. Inuyasha smiled back and laughed and joked with one young man dressed in blue in a friendly manner as they were led to the table.

That was bad. Kagome hoped Inuyasha would not be the type of man who was well known and loved otherwise it would be hard to go against him because so many people would automatically take his side and think she was lying to try and taint his image. 

The woman led them upstairs to the second floor of the restaurant and this setting was much more intimate. It was the kind of setting where a man might propose to the woman he loved. The lighting was dark but the room glowed with candles and smelled sweetly like jasmine or vanilla as a result. They finally arrived at a circular booth in the corner. Kagome quickly slid into it, happy to get off her feet but ready to run at any time should it be necessary or should a means to escape pop up.

“Do you want the usual or something different, sir?” The woman asked in a kind pleasant voice. 

Her master seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before his face lit up. “I would like to try something different. I want roasted παιδιά and my beautiful guest here will have the same.” 

The woman wrote it down on her little notepad, fingers shaking as she did so. Her eyes grew a little moist but she kept a smile on her face. The smile before seemed much more genuine, the smile she wore now seemed forced and fake. “And do you want the same wine or would you like to try something different as well?” 

“The same wine.” He answered, completely not caring about the shift in the waitress’s mood. 

The woman finished writing and smiled at them both. “Alright, I will be back soon with your wine.”

“This place is very nice.” Kagome said, not wanting awkward silence.

“Yes, it is my favorite place to ever go to. I usually order a juicy steak but I decided not to tonight. It is a special night, you are here with me so we might as well try something different together.”

“What is it we will be trying?” She asked curiously before she felt a swift kick hit her ankle. The pain caused her to let out a screech of hurt, but nobody looked their way. 

“Even out in public call me master, bitch.” Inuyasha said calmly. 

“I'm sorry, master. What will we be eating tonight master?” She asked, fighting to keep the tears from falling due to the pain of the kick and the humiliation of having to call him master in front of people. 

He leaned back against the white cushion, his silver hair, nearly blending in with it. “It's a surprise. I've tasted it myself and it was good but haven't tried it again. If it tastes nasty to you, I won't make you eat it.”

Kagome didn't know if he was expecting a show of gratitude or not but she kindly thanked him anyway, wanting to keep things cool and calm. The waitress arrived later carrying a silver platter with wine in the middle and two wine glasses on each side. She sat down a glass in front of Inuyasha then in front of her before pouring them each a cup full. “Your meal shall be out shortly. The chef made it extra good for you.”

She left again and Inuyasha raised the drink to his lips and took a small sip, Kagome watched his throat bob as he swallowed the alcoholic drink. Kagome reached for hers, eying it closely, and took a small sip as well. Her taste buds were drowned in absolute flavor. The wine was very good and had a hint of spice in it but not enough to make it to unbearable to drink. “This is very good, master.” Kagome said in shock. 

“Yeah, it's my favorite.” He said as he took another swallow.

As good as the one wine was, Kagome didn't want to get too intoxicated. She had to be in her right mind if she was going to escape. She sat back and sighed a little. “Master, may I go to the bathroom?”

Inuaysha's mouth formed a nice smile, white teeth shining, but his golden eyes remained as hard and cold as ice. “Sure but first” He reached into his pocket. “put on these earrings.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome instantly filled with relief and hope upon hearing him say yes but she also grew a little worried over the earrings. It seemed odd that he would just suddenly give her the earrings. She knew he didn't do it because he thought they would look perfect on her. A tracking divorce or camera of some sort had to be in them in order for Inuyasha to allow her to go to the bathroom. She cursed him mentally inside her head. He was always three steps ahead of her but fortunately he still allowed her to go to the bathroom. She had feared Inuyasha wouldn't let her go out of his eye sight but she was once again filled with hope that she may be able to escape. She could place the earrings in the bathroom stall and leave or perhaps she could step on them and break them. She had a lot of options but she first needed to get away from him before he suddenly changed his mind. 

She was happy to be able to get out of his presence but she did not let her feelings show on her face or in her eyes, she instead, quietly asked him where the bathroom was. 

He pointed. “It's down the hallway and to the left. Try not to get lost, this place is pretty big.” He said with a little hint of caution in his voice. 

She heard the caution but couldn't tell if it was meant to scare her or not. Either way a big place meant a lot of places to hide and sneak through, making her escape even more possible and likely. She placed the earrings in each of her ears. They were oval-shaped and made of onyx and sparkled even without that much light. She made sure Inuyasha saw her put them in that way he would think she would wear them when she left. “Okay, I won't.” She replied and got up slowly so she could leave. She walked away calmly, twirling the earrings in her fingers, as if everything was alright and she hadn't been kidnapped against her will. 

She smiled as she passed others guests in the restaurant, politely complimenting a few on their clothing, and made her way to where Inuyasha had told her the bathrooms was located. Kagome felt her feet beginning to hurt as she walked into the female's bathroom but just outright giggled at the fanciness of it all once she got inside. 

Like before, white marble tiles covered the floor. The stalls were made of black marble and the sink was made of shiny cloudy-gray tiles. Paintings of people in black and white were hung on the walls as well as fancy and intricate designs but instead of overpowering or outdoing the photos, they added to the exquisiteness of the people photographed. 

Next to the sink stood a bathroom attendant. Like the waitresses and waiters Kagome saw earlier, this one was young and pretty. Though young would be an understatement. The waitresses and waiters looked anywhere from their late teens to young adults, this girl looked like a preteen. Red curly frizzy hair was barely held in a top knot bun. The girl's skin displayed one or two small pimples, common amongst adolescents and Kagome was curious as to how old she actually was. 

The girl noticed Kagome's eyes on her appearance and she smiled nervously as Kagome came closer to her. “What may I help you with today, ma'am?” She asked, sweetly but a little shakily. She didn't look Kagome in the eyes, she instead stared at her throat. 

“Do you have a phone I could use? I accidentally left mine at home...again.” Kagome said. “Ugh, I have the memory of a 90 year old man.” She joked, letting out as real-sounding a laugh she could manage.

The girl looked at her strangely, as if seeing her in a new light. “I'm sorry miss, but we do not have phones in here. Cell phones are not allowed in the building due to the loud ringing. If there is an issue I can handle, please let me know.” 

Kagome hesitated. She wanted to tell the girl everything about what has happened to her but something, an instinct feeling told her not to. It was too easy. 

“No, I'll be alright.” Kagome said before leaving the bathroom. As she left, she heard a moan and saw a woman on their knees in one of the stalls while another woman was sitting on the toilet. She wondered why the bathroom attendant didn't say anything and then she wondered why cell phones wasn't allowed.

She didn't head straight to where Inuyasha was, she instead looked at her surroundings again, constantly deliberating which move to make. She could go to the kitchen but then nobody in there had a phone or she could go out the front door but in order to do that she would have to walk down the steps and past everybody in the main room but she was sure it would draw stares. She couldn't make up her mind about what she should do until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in anger at herself for not making up her mind fast enough and for failing to use her opportunity to escape. 

Expecting her master, expecting him to know of her thoughts about escape, and expecting to be punished for it in front of everybody, she was wholeheartedly surprised to see it was not her master who was staring at her.

It was an angel. An angel come to rescue her. Kagome thought. Vibrant black hair with a sheen that rivaled the sparkle of her earrings was pulled up into a tight bun, eyes as red and rich as cherry's stared at Kagome and went through her very soul. Her delicate features, touched with barely any makeup were twisted into that of an apology but even still, she looked beautiful. 

“I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Her voice was like velvet in Kagome's ears and it took her a moment to realize that no, she hadn't died and no this wasn't an angel come to take her soul to heaven.

“Oh, it's okay, just deep in thought as all.” Kagome let out a laugh that sounded as fake as one dollar jewelry. 

“Well I am a singer here. Kagura is my name and I couldn't help but notice that you walked in with Inuyasha.” 

Kagome instantly became suspicious. Was this woman sent by Inuyasha to test her, to see if she would escape? She didn't put it past him, it seems as though he was always looking for a reason to hurt her. “Oh yes, he is my...my....” 

“Master,” Inuyasha cut in for her, walking up to the pair of women awkwardly standing outside of the bathroom. “,and she doesn't need you interfering with anything Kagura.” He rudely gridded out. 

Kagura rolled her red eyes at him. “Relax, I just wanted to introduce myself to her and find out how you two met.” The smile on Kagura's shapely nude colored lips was telling, and her eyes seemed as if they were saying “I know.”

“We met the same way you and my brother met.” Inuyasha's own smile was cutting and sharp as a razor. “Shouldn't you be getting back to him? I'm sure his dick could use those lips of yours or are you here to sing?” 

Kagura laughed. “Sesshomaru couldn't come with me but I am here to sing.” She placed her hands on her waist and gave Inuyasha a sly grin. “Speaking of lips, and dicks for that matter, do you still taste that last meal you ate here or do you no longer like it anymore?” When Inuyasha didn't say anything back, Kagura doubled over in laughter before she turned back to Kagome. “I didn't get your name, sweetheart.”

“Kagome.”

“It was nice to meet you Kagome. Hopefully we see each other again soon, no, I am sure we will be seeing each other again.” She winked at Inuyasha and left in a swirl of silk. Her ass sashaying in her cream colored dress that hugged each and every one of her curves. 

They both watched her go before Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her forearm, his sharp nails sure to leave wounds in her skin. “What did she say to you or what did you tell her?” 

“Nothing.” Kagome answered truthfully. “She simply apologized for scaring me before you arrived.” Kagome squeaked out, looking at the people of the restaurant and seeing them completely oblivious to what was happening. 

He stared into her eyes intensely for a few seconds before looking away. “Let's hurry on back, our meal is already at our table and if it gets cold, I am going to hurt you.” He warned. 

They walked back to the booth, hand in hand like a couple, and sat back down in their spots. The meal, whatever Inuyasha called it, was steaming and giving off an aroma that had her mouth drooling. The food was placed in the center of a square plate. A piece of circular sizzling brown meat was on top of a heap of mashed potatoes, drowned in a brown thick sauce. Surrounding the meat and mashed potatoes were carrots, steamed and moist, and green beans placed prettily on the plate in angled positions. Kagome marveled at the sighting before reaching for her fork to dig in. 

She first tried the carrots, loving the way they were steamed and seasoned perfectly. Next, her fork went to some of the green beans which had a meaty taste to it despite not touching the sauce on the mashed potatoes. It also had a bit of black pepper sprinkled on it which gave it even more flavor. After eating the vegetables, her fork finally went to the meat that had been calling her name as soon as she sat down at the table. 

She grabbed her steak knife in one hand, thinking of a way to sneak it from the restaurant to use it later, and slowly cut a piece of the meat into an editable sized portion and placed it into her mouth. The meat was so tender and juicy, the best Kagome had ever tasted. It wasn't steak or chicken or fish but maybe lamb or goat. 

Kagome couldn't tell as she had never eaten lamb or goat before but if they tasted this good then she would definitely add them to her diet.

“Enjoying the meal?” Inuyasha asked, his plate was also nearly empty. The only thing left were a few carrots.

Kagome swallowed a mouthful and took a sip of the wine. “Yes, it is very good but the meat is amazing, which animal is it?” She asked curiously. 

“It is a common animal but rarely used for food due to different beliefs and values.”

She guessed right. It was lamb. “Is it lamb?”

“No, lamb meat is a little rougher than this. This meat belongs to the homo sapiens, young ones.” He answered with a smile.

Kagome hated and almost failed science due to her absolute non-existent interest in the environment but she knew what homo sapiens were. Her fork dropped on her plate with a loud crashing sound that seemed to vibrate through the restaurant. Her fork wasn't the only thing that dropped, her jaw fell open as well, her eyes a mixture of disbelief and distrust. She didn't know if he was joking because he had a sick sense of humor but seeing as how he hadn't admitted it was a joke and remembering the waitress’s mood change when he spoke caused Kagome to believe it, which in turn caused her to nearly gag. 

“If you throw up it will be your dinner for the next two days.” 

That caused Kagome's gag reflex to quiet down a bit but her eyes were still shocked. “How could you!” She stood up and screamed, not caring about the others hearing her, or in fact wanting them to hear her. They may not know what they are all eating but she would let them know. “You are a monster!” Kagome yelled tears coming down her eyes. She turned to the people in the restaurant and yelled. “You all are eating children!” 

Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking at the faces. Some looked at her, uninterested in her little show, while others looked at her as if she was crazy or on some type of drug. She held up her piece of nearly eaten meat for everyone to see. She would make them believe her, she would not be labeled a crazy woman. “This is a child!” 

The room was silent until one man spoke up. He was young and attractive with blue eyes and short black hair. Inuyasha joked with him when they first entered the restaurant. “Ya think? An adult would taste nasty but children still have that tender soft flesh.” He said and the room roared with laughter. 

Kagome couldn't believe it. “You all are monsters, cold heartless mons...” A long sleeved black shirt was wrapped around her mouth, cutting off her speech. She was yanked back into a hard chest by none other than her master. He gave her a smack across her face, not enough to seriously hurt but enough to sting. 

“Apologies, my friends. We just met and she is still going through that disobedient phase.” He explained. 

The man who had told Kagome about the children spoke up. “Well Inuyasha, allow her to spend some time with me and I will teach her how to behave like a proper pet.” He offered.

Inuyasha smiled. “Not on your life Miroku. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some punishing to do.” 

He used his shirt to keep Kagome silent and dragged her through the restaurant. She began fighting and kicking her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed a fistful of her black hair in his hand. “Keep it up and your punishment will be worse.” He warned but Kagome didn't listen. She was too shaken and crazed by fear that she continued to struggle until a hard something hit her head and she immediately saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> παιδιά means 'children' in Greek. So if any of you ever find yourself in a situation where you need to know how to write children in Greek, there you go. You're welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Round and round like a merry-go-round, Kagome's head spun. She was groggy and it felt like she was on an amusement ride that had been going on for hours. Her neck was causing her extreme pain. It was a deep ache at the top of the spinal cord that screamed to be massaged. The tension and soreness had her reeling until she finally realized that she had slept with her head down and that was the cause of the pain. 

She was relieved. She had feared that Inuyasha had done something to her while she slept to cause the pain in her neck. 

As she moved her head up, pushing her long black hair out of her face, she realized that she was not laying down on a bed but was instead sitting in a chair. An uncomfortable chair at that. There was no soft cushion on the seat or the back, it was simply made of hard wood that left small splinters in her skin.

Looking around her, chocolate eyes wide and alert, she saw only black. She wondered if she was alone but upon hearing no other person breathing or moving and only seeing abyssal blackness in the room, she figured she was. Kagome tried to move her arms and legs but realized with dread that she couldn't. 

With growing fear gripping her soul, she realized that the only thing she could move were her feet and her hands. Her ankles and wrists were strapped to the legs and arms of the wooden chair. Her imagination began acting wildly again. She thought that maybe she had been left down in the dark to starve and die or maybe Inuyasha would kill her and then allow the restaurant to use her body as food for their meals. Whatever her fate was down here, she knew that she wasn't going to like it. 

In a desperate attempt to escape, she began thrashing in her chair as hard as she could, moving side to side, back and forth, up and down, trying to get out of her restraints using strength. As a result, the chair hardly moved an inch. It seems as if the chair was nailed to the ground. Her nails dug into the wood which did nothing more than cause her fingers to bleed but she didn't care, she needed to escape and soon. She continued her struggles until she had no more energy left and realized that it was hopeless. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she wanted to curse it all. 

A loud menacing chuckle coming from the left side of the room caught her attention and her heart nearly missed a beat. Shifted her eyes to where the sound was located, holding her breath and tears back. Focused solely on who it was, if they were alone, and the place they entered from so she could possibly use it as an escape route. 

“Having fun?” Inuyasha asked. She couldn't see his face through the pitch darkness but she knew it was him. His voice was the only one that was capable of making her nearly piss herself in absolute fear. 

Kagome was starting to learn things about her white-haired master and she knew he liked it when she begged and pleaded. It gave him pleasure to see his victim in pain and afraid, so Kagome used that to her advantage. “Please let me go.” She sobbed, tears falling down her face for what felt like the millionth time. The tears weren't entirely real, some of them were forced but her master didn't need to know that. She wanted to show him that she was good and meek so he wouldn't hurt her. Disobedience will cause her nothing but pain. 

“Why would I do that?” He said as he walked closer to her. 

 

She heard his measured foot steps and saw a large black shadow approaching from her left. The shadow stopped in front of her and for a moment Kagome feared he would strike her. She prepared herself for the painful blow and closed her eyes, but he simply knelt down in front of her, his elbows resting on her knees. 

Kagome was quiet. She didn't know if she should beg or plead or start to sob again. As she was gearing up to let out a loud pitiful weeping noise, she felt his hand touch the side of her face, wiping off the tears affectionately. The noise died in her throat immediately and she simply watched him in the blackness.

“I like you.” He said, and it sounded strangely genuine. 

Once the phrase reached Kagome's ears, she immediately put her guard up. Thinking he was going to play some mind games, she responded with. “I like you too, master.”

His hand continued stroking her cheek and she turned her head to the side and kissed it the way lovers usually do in romantic movies.

Inuyasha moved the appendage to her tussled hair before balling it into a fist and yanking it back. The action caused the back of Kagome's head to hit hard against the chair.

The back of her skull cracked the wood due to the force of the impact and Kagome screeched in pain. “Stop, stop, stop, stop, stopppppp!” She screamed and for some reason, he let go of her hair. She knew he didn't do it because she asked him to. She knew he did it for some other reason not for her benefit. True tears were falling from her eyes now, not the fake ones she shed earlier. 

He watched her scream and let go of her hair before getting to his feet. “We are still in the restaurant but we are under it.” He explained. “The place where the beloved food is cut up and stored away to be eaten by the guests.” 

She heard him walk away from her and then she heard a click. Immediately the lights turned on, bright and yellow. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, being in the dark for so long caused her eyes to be accustomed to it. It took her a few seconds after blinking her eyes for a moment to get use to the blinding light. Once her eyes got into focus and she could see without experiencing pain, she lifted her head up again and looked at what she was surrounded by. 

“Nooooooooooooo!” Kagome yelled, her throat a little dry but completely not caring about that right now. She started thrashing in her chair again with renewed vigor and fierceness, the chair still not budging. 

Her master began walking back up to her, a smile on his face, softening his features. “No, no, no, no!” She screamed, until a shirtless Inuyasha, looking extremely annoyed now, walked up to her and shoved his shirt into her mouth. It was the same shirt Inuyasha used to shut her up in the restaurant earlier that day, or night, whatever time it was. He tied it around her head, further causing her pain due to her skull still throbbing from the earlier abuse.

He knelt down to her eye level this time and looked at her. “You must be punished for your earlier outburst. A pet should never be disobedient to their master, especially when other people are around.” He brought his hand up to her face and stroked it sweetly.  
If his shirt wasn't in her mouth she would have bit him this time. Damn the consequences and punishment.

“So what should your punishment be?” His hand slid down to her neck, his thumb rubbing her skin in a circular manner. “Do you want to end up like them?” He waved his hand around the room and Kagome tried not to look again. The first time she saw what was in this room, she nearly vomited. Whatever she expected before was nowhere near as gruesome as this. 

Headless bodies were hung up with rope by their ankles from the ceiling. Their red/pinkish intestines were hanging out of their stomachs that were jaggedly cut open. The skin was completely peeled off, exposing muscle and fat. Most of the bodies belonged to men and women but a couple belonged to children as well. In other parts of the room were what one could call decorations, sort of. 

Some children were sitting in green and yellow colored wooden chairs. They were positioned playing with their own intestines as if it was an instrument with a cute smile on their young dead faces. Dogs sat down with their tongues out of their mouth in a happy cheerful expression that was frozen in time. There were women dressed in fine silk kimonos of various colors and lengths, posing as if they were models, and men were positioned holding cameras to take photos of the women. Had they not all been dead and preserved corpses with different body parts stitched together, it might have looked nice actually. 

“Of course I wasn't the one who did all of that shit but that is what happens to the bodies once they have all of their good parts out, do you want to end up like that?” He asked looking her intensely in the eyes. “You're young so while your flesh may not be tasty I am sure your lung or heart taste just fine.”

Kagome pleaded through the gag which sounded like nothing more than jumbled words in Inuyasha's ears. He placed his thumb over Kagome's right eye and began adding pressure behind it. Kagome jerked and moved in her chair to escape with even harder strength than before, fearing her eye would be pushed back into her skull and out of her socket but Inuyasha removed his thumb before he could do any damage. She blinked her eyes rapidly for a second before looking back at the monster who was her master. 

“I want you pretty.” He explained, tossing his hair over one shoulder. “You would look very ugly with only one eye but there are other ways to punish you without marring your beautiful face.” In a flash he moved his hand to the side of her face and yanked out one of the earrings he had given her before she left the for the bathroom earlier. The action caused her ear to tear and split open, letting blood pour down the side of her neck and ear like a red waterfall. He thought she looked gorgeous. The intensity of the redness that was her blood contrasted perfectly with the paleness of her throat. It enticed him.

But he wasn't done yet.

Inuyasha held the beloved earring in his hand as if it was his most prized possession. He looked at it for a moment longer then placed it in his pocket before pulled out a knife. The same knife he used to take that man's eye out who had dared to touch Kagome. He began cutting down the middle of her pretty dress, exposing her milky thighs as the cloth was parted, then tossed the knife aside letting it scatter on the floor, forgotten. 

 

Kagome was in absolute agony right now. Perhaps the most pain she has ever been in. She still felt the blood spilling out of her ripped ear and landing on her neck and chest. She saw him cut her dress, assuming he meant to rape her, she instinctively tried to keep her thighs closed but he pried them open with an elbow. It seemed foolish to resist him. He would get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and nothing could stop him. She figured that there was no use in fighting him, it would only bring her more pain and she wasn't sure enough of how much more she could take. 

As she relaxed the muscles in her thighs and stopped resisting, Inuyasha used his index finger as well as his thumb on his right hand to hold open her inner lips. Kagome simply closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him as he played with her womanhood, or at least thought that was what he was going to do, so it came as a huge surprise when she felt him pushing the sharp needle of the earring through her clitoris.

She screamed immediately and jerked like a fish caught on a line. She didn't even feel the pain of her ear anymore as she was completely focused on the pain that shocked her to the core that was radiating from between her legs. Her whole world was a big mass of red pain. She slammed backed into the chair several times, unaware of even doing so due to the feeling of earth shattering pain. 

She wished for sleep to take her again, she wished for death, she wished for her sister, she wished for everything but nothing happened. She sat there in shock as the blood dripped on the floor from between her legs, all the while Inuyasha just watched her. His face didn't reveal what he was thinking but for a moment she thought she saw guilt in his eyes but it was gone before she could even be sure. 

She heard Inuyasha saying something but couldn't make out the words. All of it sounded like he was talking under water. Another pain finally brought her out of her shock but only for a moment as she went to sleep immediately due to the drugs Inuyasha had just injected her with that quickly went into her bloodstream and did their purpose.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Kagome's pained and shocked eyes closed in deep sleep due to the anesthesia that was just injected into her arm, Inuyasha untied her bindings and watched as she fell forward onto the floor in a heap. Her dress rose up as she fell and Inuyasha took in the pleasant sight of her bare ass before he, unkindly, lifted her up and hauled her over his right shoulder. He carried her in a tight grasp, walking slowly and carefully, avoiding the positioned corpses that served as decoration, before going to the exit. 

This room was designed a specific way for a specific reason. It wasn't like most rooms that had a door you could walk in and out of. In order to get into this room, you would have to climb down a wooden ladder. The exit was located on the roof. It was made this way to make it impossible for people to escape unless they had a ladder or were twelve feet tall which most people were not. The design also made it easy to serve up horrendous deaths or tortures such as dropping starving rats through the entry or buckets of fire ants. Both had been done before and neither of the people it was done to survived. The rodents stripped off chunks of flesh and due to the amount of rats, made it impossible to fight them all off. Though the condemned person would try, in the end it was a battle they would always lose. While the rats ate fast, the ants ate slowly. Most likely the person would stay in a corner of a room and try to squash them as they came close but the lack of light and their tiny size made it difficult. The person may kill a lot but in the end he too will be overwhelmed and the many bites would soon render him immobile and the ants would have their feast. 

In all honesty, Inuyasha was glad to be leaving this place. He wasn't afraid of the dark or the corpses- they were dead, they couldn't do anything to him- he just didn't like it. Kagome and him share more in common than she may believe. That's part of the reason he liked her. Not too long ago Inuyasha was in Kagome's place, scared, hurt, in pain. Everything she felt, Inuyasha felt. 

Despite his family's history, Inuyasha was different. He had never been the type to hurt people for pleasure or hurt those who couldn't defend themselves and children was apart of that list. The restaurant they had just eaten at had served children as meals for years and he didn't know it. Hell, he didn't even know the restaurant existed until his elder brother invited him here. His brother, Sesshomaru, hadn't invited Inuyasha here to bond as brothers or any sentimental shit like that, his brother had brought him here to tell Inuyasha to cut down on his spending and to tell him how he hated him and wished for his death and all things in between. 

Sesshomaru had ordered for him, just as he had ordered for Kagome and Inuyasha bit into the meat and ate the entire thing up in less than five minutes. He was very impressed with the deliciousness and tenderness of it all that by the time he was finished his belly was near to bursting and he was sleepy.

Once Sesshomaru was done eating, he had casually explained to Inuyasha, as he was sipping his red wine, how the head chief at the restaurant pays an orphanage director for unwanted children. The ones older than ten and pretty are kept as waiters and waitresses of the restaurant, if they are lucky. The ones who are older than ten and who aren't pretty are sold to the people of the restaurant as pets, slaves, maids, or even as entertainment as some of the restaurant goers had a thing for snuff and torture. Inuyasha soon joined that list, Sesshomaru was already on it, having purchased a couple of slaves already, though most died under his torture within a week, leading him to buy more.

The ones under ten, pretty or not, are used as food. Their flesh marinated in salt, pepper, chopped garlic cloves, half an onion, oregano, and cayenne pepper to add spice, then sauteed in their blood and some light olive oil, before being placed in gravy made from their fat. The finished meat was topped off with a bit of parsley then served with mashed potatoes, carrots, and green beans. It looked no different from a juicy steak but the taste was better, more sweet and chewy but in a good way. 

Another meal was their ribs. Small but tender. They were grilled under medium high heat then dipped in a tangy barbeque sauce and served with french fries. The last but most ordered meal, that Inuyasha had unknowingly eaten were the penis of young boys. Skinned, seasoned, baked, placed in a fajita shell, and topped off with red peppers, cheese, lettuce and hot sauce. Inuyasha had dug in like a man starved for eternity. Bite after bite leaving nothing there. 

By the time he was finished, Kagura and Rin -Sesshomaru's own pets who had been lucky enough for him not to kill but a little insane due to the torture he put them through- had nearly fallen to the floor in laughter, holding their sides as tears nearly fell out of their eyes.

Never liking to be the butt of the joke, Inuyasha had grown annoyed quickly and thought that maybe the chef had spit in his food by Sesshomaru's command but he soon found out that it was worse. After hearing Sesshomaru explain what he had just eaten, Inuyasha jumped over the table at him. The two brothers went falling down onto the floor and began pummeling each other as Kagura and Rin grabbed up knives, ready to help their master, their torturer.

Inuyasha channeled all of his anger and rage into his fists while his brother simply dodged and counterattacked with ease. One fierce blow landed on Inuyasha's ribs cracking it, while a knife wound by Rin nearly sliced open his jugular vein. With Inuyasha focusing on his injury and fighting Rin, Sesshomaru dragged him, or tried to at least, for Inuyasha stopped fighting Rin and continued fighting his brother. Kagura came from behind and delivered a swift kick to the side of his face, causing his head to hit the ground so hard that he was sure he had cracked open his skull. He fell into a world of semi-conscious throbbing pain that nearly brought tears to his eyes and he wished for sleep that didn't come.

The shocked gasps by everyone in the restaurant sounded strange to Inuyasha as the sound echoed in his head. He was only half aware of being dragged by his hair into a dark place filled with strange people posing.

His brother had strapped him to the chair, the same way he did Kagome and expelled brutal punishment. He used a tasor and electrocuted him until Inuyasha pissed himself, then he force fed him the discarded body parts that the chef could not use in the food like the eyeballs or tongue. His brother had tortured him for hours and even allowed his slaves to torture him in which they took great pleasure in, Sesshomaru's sadistic streak obviously rubbing off on them, but they didn't leave any lasting scars on his body. It wasn't because they cared for him or realized they were wrong, it was because they feared Inu No Tashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. 

He was highly against it. Not against torture, no, that is how their father got to where he was today but against brother hurting brother.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't full brothers, only half brothers with different mothers. Their father's father had kidnapped a woman and forcibly got her pregnant, so their father thought he might continue the tradition. He kidnapped Sesshomaru's mother from a college campus late one night after she was leaving a party completely drunk and alone. An easy target, and he intended to kill her once he was done raping her but he decided not to and instead kept her as a slave instead. Through the months of his abuse upon her body, a life managed to develop and grow inside her and Sesshomaru was born not to long after, making Inu No Tashio a father for the first time. But their father happened to be a greedy man and wanted another slave so he also kidnapped Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, from another college campus. Unfortunately, Izayoi belonged to a wealthy family and her father started looking for her and started to become a real pain in the ass for Inu No Tashio. Like with any pain, you try and get rid of it which is what Inu No Tashio did except he thought it best that Izayoi watch and learn.

He tied her to a chair and gagged her, prohibiting her from speaking. He then kissed her softly on a tear stained cheek and forced her to watch as he mutilated her younger brothers by ripping out their throats with a hunting knife and his bare hands. He pulled out the chords so ruthlessly like the way a man might pull out the intestines of a deer. Once the boys had stopped moving for the last time, he turned his golden eyes to her mother who had also been forced to watch as did the father as well. 

He pulled her long hair back and licked her throat, kissing and nipping the soft skin like one would do a lover before a night of enjoyable love making. His large hands massaged her breasts, lightly toying with her nipples, staining her chest with her own sons blood. He reached for his knife and cut off one of her breasts as she screamed and squirmed to get away. She didn't break free of his hold, rather Inu No Tashio let her go. 

She got up and ran out of the living room, nearly slipping on her youngest son's blood, and towards the front door in order to escape and get help. She didn't make it far though, as she opened the front door, Inu No Tashio's men were waiting for her. They each took turns, having their way with her and satisfying their lusts upon her body. While they were busy with her Inu No Tashio decided to get rid of the father, the one who had caused him to take such action. He calmly stood in front of him and told him of all that would happen. Told him that he would die here tonight and that his daughter would live to become his slave and bear his child. 

The father was hopeless, tears streaming down his green eyes, praying for a miracle. Inu No Tashio said all he had to say and got on with the father's punishment. He beat him silly with a black frying pan, knocking out teeth and breaking his jaw and nose. He then placed the index and middle finger of his right hand inside both of the father's eye sockets and curled his fingers to get a good grip on the skull before starting to pull. The bondings the father was tied to would not let up and neither would Inu No Tashio. He used all of his strength and kept pulling towards himself until the spine broke from the skull. When the man finally stopped moving, he let go and allowed the body to sag, the head dropping down, no longer supported by the spine. 

He walked back to Izayoi who had been forced to watch and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks. “Time to go back to your new home, my love.” He murmured as if talking to a sleepy baby. As her bindings came lose, she didn't try to fight, she simply was frozen in absolute disbelief. He picked her up in his arms and carried her newlywed style off to the car. As they were headed there, they passed the mom, throat sliced open and still dripping blood. Izayoi still said nothing. She didn't cry or sob, she simply gazed at the body as if this wasn't real. 

As she settled into her new routine with her new master, Inuyasha's mother had been furious and bubbling with rage. She plotted revenge against him and dreamed of killing him even if it meant her life, but months of torture and mental pain had chipped that away, leaving nothing but an obedient woman who soon grew big around the stomach.

Their family was an odd one, born of torture and rape, but still a family. From Inuyasha's earliest memories, Inu No Tashio had been a great father. Protecting, teaching, feeding, and clothing both of his sons. The mothers would also help whenever they could and would never speak ill of their father, though they couldn't hide the bruises they suffered and whenever asked about them they would simply say they misbehaved. Inu No Tashio never hit their mothers in front of his sons, everything was always done behind closed doors and out of earshot. As cruel as he was, he loved his sons dearly and wanted them to have the most normal life he could give them. 

Inuyasha sometimes wonder that if he had been born into a regular family what would his life be like. Would he be in college getting drunk with friends or at home all day playing video games. Who knows? But that isn't his life and never will be his life. 

He has his own pet now and she might just be the thing he needs.


	15. Chapter 15

She got up from the silky soft bed completely naked with a sad look on her face. This was supposed to be a happy time, a joyous time for celebration, alcohol, and memories that she will only half remember in the morning after having an intense hangover. 

It was one day before her birthday. She should be out buying skin tight slutty dresses, going shopping with her friends, deciding which restaurant she wanted to have her birthday dinner at but yet she was stuck, here, with a crazy sadistic maniac. She never thought she would meet another man worse than Hojo. He was a complete asshole who left her for one of Kagome's closest friends and broke her heart into two but yet Hojo seemed like a shinning white knight compared to Inuyasha. Anybody was a shinning knight next to Inuyasha. She never thought anyone could be so depraved as him but she was wrong. Not only did he enjoy inflicting pain but his mind was able to think of new ingenious ways to cause her pain besides the common whipping or raping. Her legs were still sore from his previous “gift” one Kagome absolutely didn't want but was forced on her and she had to smile and thank him for it each time she saw him.

Kagome pushed those thoughts aside as she walked into the bathroom, the floor cold against her bare feet. She got to the tub and ran the water, watching the clear liquid run out of the faucet and touching it with her bare hands to test the temperature.

She needed this. It wouldn't wash away what she had suffered but at least she would be clean and she wanted to be clean. Not only would it be nice to just relax in a hot bath but by the way her stomach was cramping Kagome knew what was about to happen. She was happy though. If her period wouldn't come that would mean she was pregnant and the last thing she wanted was to be pregnant by him but it did worry her a little bit. How long could she continue being raped and not get pregnant? It wasn't an ideal situation to begin with but throwing a child in the mix would be worse. A child by Inuyasha at that. She could only imagine the kind of things he would do to the child just to see her suffering. Plus if she somehow did manage to escape, looking at the child would be a constant reminder of the Hell she had been through. A child was out of the question but if she was having these thoughts, then more than likely Inuyasha was to. Surely someone as cruel as him knows how a child is made. Kagome distantly wondered what his reaction would be if she were pregnant or maybe he is trying to get her pregnant on purpose. 

That would not happen, Kagome would not allow it. She would run and crash into a wall multiple times if she had to in order to miscarry. 

She shuddered as she felt the first bead of warm fertile blood run down her legs and as the tub began filling up and up with warm water dotted with vanilla scent bubbles, Kagome slowly stepped in. She feared that her new piercing, courtesy of her master, would burn but as she lowered herself into the water, it felt nice against it. She wished she could remove it but her master warned her against it.

He had been fucking her roughly before he left the house. Kagome had been on her side, while he was behind her holding one of her legs up with his arm, his hand gripping under her knee. She had closed her eyes against his thrusting assault but was immensely grateful that he never touched the piercing but as he moved to change positions, his arousal never satisfied without pain, he ran his cock along her slit, touching the piercing and watching Kagome's reactions. 

She had pleaded with him to remove it but he refused stating, “You belong to me.” He grabbed the ear ring and began pulling slowly, causing Kagome to move up against him as she feared the metal would rip her delicate flesh apart. “This is your mark that makes you my property.” It was there and will always be there until Inuyasha himself decided to take it out. 

She leaned back, freeing her mind of Inuyasha. She was happy to have some time to herself and she would treasure this time and not spend it thinking of all the physical and mental anguish she had endured. Inuyasha, or her master as he liked to be called, had left her in his house. She wasn't alone of course, there were men around the house instructed to keep watch on her but not touch her if she tries to escape, just restrain her. In other words, they would not have the pleasure of hurting her, that pleasure belonged to Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone. She didn't know whether to feel better that she wouldn't be tossed around like a dog to his men to sate their cruelty lust or worse that neither would help her if Inuyasha began hurting her.

She grabbed her Dove body bar soap at the edge of the tub and began washing herself slowly, running her long fingers over her delicate skin. She wondered where Inuyasha was and how long he would be gone. She didn't miss him of course but she wanted to enjoy this alone time before it fades, because it will fade sooner or later unless the Gods were good and Inuyasha got killed in a car accident, or struck by lightning, or spontaneously combusted, as long as he is dead that is all that matters. 

Her thoughts drifted in another direction. She began thinking about her sister, Kikyo. Kagome knew she was alive. If Inuyasha had indeed killed Kikyo the first thing he would have done was throw it in Kagome's face to make her feel worse but the fact that she kept evading his men pissed him off and Kagome suffered for it each time. He would enter the room red-faced and angry as a bull. Kagome's back suffered the brunt of his anger. The whip came down without mercy and gave Kagome multiple spider webs across her back that began weeping blood. As the blood ran down her back, her master dropped to his knees and firmly grabbed her hips and began slurping up the blood that was released from her wounds. She felt his flat tongue run across her skin and tried not to shudder as it grazed her injuries. After lightly lapping up her blood, he clapped twice and another man entered the room. His eyes would not look at Kagome's body, they went immediately to the floor. Kagome guessed he would lose an eye if he looked at her. Even still she felt super uncomfortable. She wanted to cover her breasts with her hands but she knew she would more than likely lose her hands if she did so. Her body belonged to Inuyasha and only he could tell her what to do and he had not told her to cover herself so it was not Kagome's right to do so. 

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed a jar the man held out to him and handed the whip to the man. Kagome's eyes went to the jar but she couldn't see what was inside. Whatever it was, Kagome knew it would not be good. A naive foolish part of her thought it may be cream to help her injuries heal faster but she knew better. Knowing Inuyasha acid was more than likely in that jar.

“Each time she moves, whip her.” He instructed. He opened the jar and rubbed the substance on her wounds. As soon as the substance made contact with her injuries she jumped at the pain it caused, which in turn she was met with even more pain as the whip came flying down on her breasts and stomach. Kagome was wrong, it wasn't acid, it was instead salt. The small white crystals radiated her pain and took it to new levels. The sting caused her to grit her teeth to prevent crying out as Inuyasha applied even more. By the time Inuyasha was done, seven new spider webs was on Kagome's front and she had passed out from the pain. 

Kagome looked down at the water, contemplating. Escape would be wonderful but it isn't realistic. The only escape would be to kill herself. Kikyo could come for her but how long would that take? A year, two? 

What if Kikyo were to die, then what?

She dunked her head under water for as long as she could but her body, desperately wanting to survive betrayed her and she came back up for air. She looked around her, wondering what she could use to end her life but it was nothing there. 

What a coward I am. She thought bitterly.

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a bath towel, patting herself dry, extra gentle when the cloth was around her injuries that was still an angry red color. As she was drying off she heard the footsteps of her master coming her way. She knew it was him due to the proud arrogant loudness of his feet hitting the ground. Instantly, she froze before snapping out of it and quickly running to the closet on the other side of the room to put on something. 

She did not want him to see her naked and want her. 

She grabbed a white silky robe and threw it around her body and waited for him to enter. The door opened quickly and he entered the room with a pleasant smile on his face as if he was genuinely happy and it made Kagome wonder what he had just done. Something cruel. Kicked a puppy or two, maybe three. 

“Hello beautiful.” He said calmly. His face turned from hers as he began to take off his shoes, followed by his shirt and pants. She feared he would get naked and touch her but he simply slid into bed. 

“Hello Master.” Kagome greeted trying to sound as happy as he did. 

He stretched his arms out and relaxed a bit. “Tomorrow is a very special day for you, isn't it?” He asked.

“Yes tomorrow is my birthday,” She answered. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Inuyasha knew everything there was to know about Kagome, including her birthday. The fact that he threw it up in a question as if he didn't know made her angry but she held her tongue. It's all his fault. She could be having an enjoyable celebration if not for him. 

“Well that's good. I brought you a gift, two actually.” He motioned for her to come over to him. 

Kagome seen the sign and walked over to him like a good pet. She climbed into bed, keeping the cover between their flesh and laid up against his arm. “What did you bring me?” She asked, meekly. 

“It's a surprise but you will like it. I promise you.” He sat up and lightly kissed Kagome on her lips. The kiss lasted for half a second before he broke away and turned over. 

She wondered what her gift was and what kind of horror it would be but she laid down next to him and tried to get some sleep but it would not come. She was worried that whatever gift it was it would cause her more pain and that she didn't want at all. Eventually though she fell into the soothing sleep for a few hours before she was woken up by Inuyasha. 

“Happy Birthday, love!” He said gleefully. He got up out of bed and went to put on some clothes. After fumbling around in the dresser for a while, he finally settled for some black sweatpants and no shirt. 

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Thank you Master.” She looked out the window and noticed it was still dark. Probably a couple of minutes after midnight. 

“Do you want to see your gift?” He asked as he bent down close to her and kissed her on her cheeks. 

“Yes, master.” She said shakily, fear returning now that she isn't sleepy anymore. 

She got out of bed, still wearing her white robe and followed Inuyasha out of the room. The house was quiet and more than likely empty and Kagome wondered what exactly her gift would be. Her heart began pounding as they began walking towards that blasted basement and she knew she shouldn't have expected any better. Why did he have to be so cruel to her? She wondered.

As he got to the basement door, he turned and smiled at Kagome, she smiled back before he turned the knob and opened the door.

Immediately the smell of sanitizer was strong in the air. She peeked her head inside and noticed that the maggots, corpses, and blood was all gone. It was completely spotless, not a trace of dirt or bacteria was in there anymore. 

Kagome let out a breath of relief but it made her wonder why he had brought her here. Was this her soon to be grave? Would the next girl come in here and see Kagome's body housing insects and rotting away? 

He stretched out his hand, wanting hers, and Kagome placed her hand in his. They walked down the steps towards one large wooden crate in the middle of the room. Fear again gripped her hard but she kept walking. Her eyes began tearing up as she feared Kikyo's body was in the crate. Bloody and dead. This was Inuyasha's birthday gift for her. One tear began leaking from her eyes, followed by another. Soon she was crying waterfalls. Inuyasha heard and laughed. 

As they reached the bottom, he let go of her hand. “Go open the crate and see your gift Kagome.” He commanded. 

Kagome walked slowly towards the crate and placed both hands on the side. She wanted to believe Kikyo wasn't in there but she knew she was. Slowly she removed the lid and sat it down on the ground as her brown eyes was forced to look into the crate.

Her eyes widened enormously at what was inside and her heart quickly turned cold. She hated, oh how she hated.....


	16. Chapter 16

Despite the hate and rage snapping inside her like two angry venomous snakes, Kagome smiled. A wicked and dark smile graced her sweet pouty lips as she beheld them in the wooden crate.  
Tied tightly with thick brown rope chafing into their skin and mouths, leaving red marks on their pale skin and causing them to drool onto themselves, both Yuka and Hojo were inside, staring up at her.  
Their eyes, both wide and surprised, looked at Kagome pleadingly and shockingly and she met both of their gazes. Despite the smile sitting firmly on her lips, her brown eyes were not smiling at all. Memories of the hurt and pain came back to her in a rush. Everything and all of their time spent together flashed before her eyes as if her life was ending. She saw everything she gave to them, sacrificed to them, the nights she cried in bed over them, all of it returned entirely.   
Her hands squeezed the sides of the crate and she had to tell herself to breathe slowly or else she might faint from the anger swirling inside her. Anger was not an emotion she was accustomed to dealing with until they broke her heart. She had dreamed about paying them back numerous times but never in this way. She thought she would get a new boyfriend and flaunt in front of Hojo but now with them tied up, she realized that this is the best payback and she would pay them back with interest.   
As they began trying to talk, the words sounding like a mumbled mess, Kagome had no doubt they were begging or apologizing and so she couldn't stop her smile from becoming even wider, this time baring a little of her white teeth.  
There was a new feeling running through Kagome's body. It ran from her spine to her toes, through her veins and arteries, and even down to the sensitive area between her legs. It excited her but a small part of her shuddered at the dark thoughts that were popping into her head. Thoughts so dark surrounding Yuka and Hojo that Kagome didn't even know she was capable of thinking them. She guessed that was the effect of being around Inuyasha for this long. There was even more shuddering at the fact that she was anxious and excited at acting on those thoughts but it was easy to blame it on Inuyasha and his influence, though a part knew that wasn't true, at least not entirely true.   
Calm down Kagome. She thought. Inuyasha is a jerk, he may have brought them here to beat you bloody as a birthday gift. He does have a habit of being a bad person and they do as well so it might not be for your benefit. But how is me hurting them for my benefit?  
She knew the answer to that question but decided that before she jumps to any conclusions and start to question her humanity she should wait to see why Inuyasha brought them here first. She looked at them for one last time, eating up their fear, before turning around and facing her master with a neutral look on her face. She didn't want to seem too excited because it may backfire and they may very well end up beating her then she would look stupid.   
His vicious golden eyes were on them as well before they lifted up to Kagome's face. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. Had rage and anger not be boiling through her, making her so bold, she would have looked down at her feet but yet she stared her master in the eyes, unflinching and unmoving.  
“Do you know them?” He asked, his expression not giving anything away about what he could possibly be thinking.   
“Yes master.” She answered coldly. She didn't intend for it to be cold but at the moment no other emotions were inside her but coldness and anger.  
“From my understanding,” He walked over to her, his hand on his chin stroking his imaginary beard playfully. “they hurt you. The girl was your friend and the douchebag was your boyfriend and he cheated on you with her.” He stopped in front of her. “Is that true?” He asked, obviously pretending as if he was some lawyer in a court room by how dramatic and loud he spoke.   
“Yes it's true. I trusted them both and...” Her teeth were nearly grinding against each other as her eyes welled up. She didn't want to cry, not in front of them or Inuyasha but the hurt was still fresh. Her friendship with Yuka had lasted for years. They had been best friends, almost like sisters.   
As Inuyasha saw her tears, he smiled and leaned in towards her face and whispered, “Well as it is your birthday, I will allow you to have fun with them or let them go if you're feeling nice.”He lightly licked her tear stained cheek before he pulled back.   
The moment Kagome heard those words her heartbeat started rising. It rose even more so as Inuyasha snapped his fingers and a group of men, who Kagome didn't even hear when she was upstairs, entered the basement. They were gruff and mean looking. All strong muscular middle-aged men, Kagome noted. They walked down the steps carrying two slender steel tables and chains with cuffs on them. The last man carried an expensive but heavy looking brief case. Kagome had a feeling of what was in there but she said nothing and decided to wait and watch how this all would play out.  
The men sat the tables down next to the crate before fastening the chains and cuffs. One end of the cuffs was around a piece of the table while the other just simply hung there, waiting to be shackled around their wrists and ankles.   
Kagome got giddier with each thing they did. She felt like she was a princess sitting on top of a diamond throne watching as the lords and ladies gave her lavish gifts. Despite the happiness, her face remained calm and neutral.  
When the tables were ready and set up for Yuka and Hojo the men together walked over to the crate. One grabbed Yuka by her short brown hair, causing her to strain her neck as her head was wrenched back. Kagome took delight in watching the way the chords and veins stood up in her neck as she was removed roughly from the crate. Once Yuka was out of the crate, the man pulled out a sharp glistening hunting knife. Yuka, seized by fear, attempted to run to which the man grabbed her hair again and back handed her so hard he caused her to fall onto the ground. He then kicked her over so she lay on her front and then climbed onto her back and cut through the rope binding her wrists together.   
Once her hands were untied she began struggling but the man looked three times her weight, all in muscle of course, and was no match. He simply grabbed her again and slammed her onto the table. In the mists of confusion and pain she lashed out but the man simply caught her small fists and slammed them over her head and onto the top of the table before quickly closing the other end of the cuffs around her wrists. Kagome smiled as her former friend groaned in pain at being moved so roughly.   
With Yuka secured to the table, Kagome turned her attention on Hojo who was now red-faced and struggling with the men grabbing him. Hojo was pretty strong himself, not some scrawny guy but he was still no match for three big muscular men. One man also had a knife and he cut Hojo's ropes then his cheek as Hojo tried to swing a punch towards him. Two of the men then grabbed both of his arms and spread them apart and held them there as the third with the knife, stood in front of him and kneed him in the gut, causing Hojo to fall to the ground, holding his stomach. As he was gasping in pain, he tried to climb back up to his feet but the man who kneed him in the gut, put his knife away and instead pulled out a taser and the room was engulfed by sky blue light and the screams of Hojo filled the room.   
As the light faded, the screams remained but this time Hojo did not fight as the men lifted him up then slammed him onto the table, quickly securing his wrists and ankles to the table. With both of them tied down and helpless, the three men left the basement just as quietly as they entered it but they didn't take the briefcase with them as they left.  
As the door to the basement closed, Inuyasha bent down and opened up the briefcase. Kagome wasn't shocked when she saw the contents spill out onto the floor.   
Literally dozens of steel devices was scattered out onto the floor. Some of the devices Kagome didn't even know what they were but others she did. There was a scalpel, easily recognizable as the tip was rounded but still sharp, then there was a small saw, the kind used in the first Saw movie that Kikyo had dragged Kagome by her hair to see.   
Before she could identify any more devices, Yuka spoke up. “Please I am so sorry for hurting you Kagome. I love you, like a sister, I love you Kagome I have always.......”  
She would have said more but Hojo cut her off with a loud malicious laugh. “You think you scare anybody?” He laughed as spit escaped from the corner of his mouth. “You will get caught and I will show you pain, both of you.”  
Kagome didn't look at him but Inuyasha did. He let Hojo give his little speech before turning back to Kagome. “They are yours to do with as you please.” He said again.  
Kagome took a deep breath, thinking about her words before she spoke. “I would like to keep Yuka alive...as a pet and I would like to dine on Hojo's flesh.” The moment those words left her, Kagome wanted to use both hands to cover her mouth but she didn't. That is what she wanted. What she really wanted.   
Inuyasha smiled. “Tell you what, I am going to leave you alone with them for a while and if they're still alive when I come back, or dead, it doesn't matter, we'll have a nice romantic dinner and you can keep the girl as your pet.” Inuyasha began walking up the steps, leaving Kagome where she stood and he walked out, closing the door behind him.   
Kagome didn't truly believe she was alone though. She suspected Inuyasha had a camera hidden somewhere watching her and what she was going to do to them. Knowing Inuyasha he would probably jerk himself off to it.  
Regardless, she turned around towards her audience and she saw them watching her. Hojo with anger in his eyes and Yuka with sadness in hers.   
Are you sad for hurting me or for yourself, Yuka? Kagome thought as she seen her former friend's face twisted in sorrow.   
She examined the array of torture tools, seriously debating which one she would use until her eyes locked on one that would cause the most excruciating pain. Kagome bent down and picked up the weapon, weighing it in her hands. She learned about it in history class although back then she never thought she would use it, though she was pretty excited about using it on Hojo and Yuka. She turned back to the two of them sitting there with a hard revengeful smile on her face. This payback was long overdue and she couldn't wait to collect her payment.   
As their eyes locked on the torture device, she seen absolute fear in them. Hojo's defiant courage was destroyed instantly and filled with questions and fright. Yuka sensed the same and Kagome could tell that her mind was just filling with sweet apologies she could say, as well as begging. Yuka remembered the device as well. They had both been horrified that someone would even think to use it on a human. Never would she have imagined that Kagome would be using it on her.   
It's too bad. Kagome thought as she smiled and walked over to Yuka first.


	17. Chapter 17

She felt a small thrill that got bigger and bigger with each step she took towards her former best friend, Yuka. The tears were flowing from her sad eyes at nearly the same speed as a waterfall. Kagome thought about all of those times she would be the one to wipe away those tears, then she thought about the times she cried over Hojo but Yuka was too busy fucking him to wipe away her own. For each positive memory Kagome had of the two of them and their deep friendship, there was a negative memory caused by what Yuka did to her and Kagome still couldn't get over it.

 

Kagome climbed onto Yuka's table and sat down on her hips. Looking her friend in the eye with all of the seriousness in the world, Kagome spoke. “I can not forgive you for what you have done to me.” She said, tears coming to her eyes.

 

“Please, show some humanity. I'm just as human as you, Kagome.”

 

Kagome closed her eyes, thoughts swiftly pouring into her mind. A part of her wanted to cry and forgive Yuka, accept her apology as real and let her go, but another part wanted her to suffer, wanted to feel Yuka's blood on her face and her screams in her ears.

 

Both sides of Kagome, good and bad, positive and negative memory, fought and after a moment, one side won and over powered the other. Her fingers loosened on the pear of anguish and dropped the torture device, tears falling down her face as she heard it fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

 

As Kagome opened her teary eyes and looked at Yuka, she saw that her friend had lit up with hope of not being tortured.

 

“Even though I can't forgive you, I am going to do the more humane thing since both you and I are humans.” She said and she meant it.

 

Yuka's complete expression changed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.” She said, new tears pouring out of her eyes but these were tears of happiness. “I am so sorry for all of the pain and hurt I have caused you and I love you s.....”

 

Her words were cut off as Kagome wrapped her hands around her throat, squeezing tightly. Enjoying the way Yuka's body moved as she so desperately tried to get air into her lungs.

 

“What is being human?” Kagome asked Yuka, squeezing her throat tighter and digging her nails into her skin. “Do you want to know the answer?” She laughed, knowing full well Yuka couldn't answer her. “This is being human, fucking your best friend's boyfriend is being human.” As the words spilled out, anger completely enveloped her and she unleashed all of her feelings. “Why fool ourselves into trying to be so perfect, so godly? Why hide behind an image that leads to your heartbreak at other, so called humans, inhumanly behavior?” As the words tumbled out, Kagome saw the truth in them. Before meeting Inuyasha she wanted to be what society deemed humane.

 

She wanted to be kind, nice, and forgiving to those who walked over her but deep down inside, even before Inuyasha came into the picture, a side of her wanted revenge, wanted to beat the living Hell out of both of them but she thought of it as inhumane, just as she thought of Inuyasha and his actions.

 

Kagome now realized that the dark side of her, and Inuyasha alike, was just as human as the good side of her.

 

Releasing Yuka's neck before she passed out, Kagome climbed off of her and grabbed the fallen torture device. As Yuka was heavily sucking air back into her lungs and preparing to plead again, Kagome shoved the device into her mouth. Of course it would not go in so easily as Yuka tried squeezing her mouth shut, but Kagome pushed, hard, and knocked out a few teeth before it was snugly squeezed inside her mouth.

 

Relishing the obvious pain it caused and hurrying before Yuka passed out, as Kagome figured it would be only a matter of time now, she twisted the screw located at the end.

 

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, she twisted. The twisting of the screw at the end caused the device's several steel curved flaps (shaped like four pear slices) to slowly grow wider, expanding Yuka's mouth. As she shook and jerked as her mouth widened, the sides of her mouth began to tear and bleed causing blood to run down the sides of her face.

 

As Kagome was new to this and really didn't want to kill Yuka, after all she wanted a new pet, she stopped. She twisted the screw the reverse way, tightening the torture device and bringing the flaps together again, and slowly pulled it out of Yuka's torn mouth.

 

Once it was removed she realized, after counting how many teeth she had knocked to the back of Yuka's throat, that her jaw wasn't broken which was an honest relief as she would more than likely have to be taken to the hospital and Kagome doubted Inuyasha would do that for her.

 

Kagome climbed off Yuka and walked over to Hojo, the man of the evening.

 

He immediately began cursing, still so defiant and arrogant. He must have realized he was going to be tortured so instead of begging like Yuka he took a different route. Regardless of whichever route he took, all of them would lead to the same exact thing.

 

Torture then death.

 

Like she did with Yuka, Kagome climbed onto him and straddled his hips, moving hers over his groin a couple of times on purpose. In her hand she still had the pear of anguish but a new idea came to her mind.

 

She removed her robe and placed the sleeve in his mouth, gagging him because he was making her furious with her insults. Now nude and on top of him, Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it lightly like she use to do right before she would kiss him except this time there would be no kiss.

 

“Dearest Hojo,” She began, looking him deeply in the eyes. “There was a time when I wanted nothing but to please you and make you happy but that time has passed. Now you shall please me.” Her expression turned dark and she raised the pear, a little bloodied thanks to Yuka.

 

With her other hand, Kagome undid, or at least tried to undo, his pants but that was quite hard to do with one hand so she laid the device down on his stomach and used both of her hands to unbutton his jeans and free his soft cock from his boxers.

 

“This device was meant to go into your ass but because I don't feel like doing all of this, I came up with a new way to use it.” She watched his eyes go wide, fear implanted in them and couldn't help but smile wider at the sight. She twisted the screw on the pear of anguish, making the flaps widen until they couldn't anymore then she placed his cock in the opening of one of the sides before turning the screw again. The flaps squeezed down on his cock, turning the head of it even redder then it was before, and causing him to jerk like a fish on the hook. Kagome enjoyed the delicious screams that was released from that beautiful mouth and some of the pain he had caused her seemed to melt away instantly.

 

She kept the device there, squeezing his cock, for about ten seconds before she loosened it, freeing his cock that looked as limp as an overcooked spaghetti noodle. She didn't want to kill him, at least not yet, but she also didn't want him to pass out either.

 

Though the device was now off of his precious organ, he still was panting and crying pathetically. Kagome was far from done or even pleased. There was a deep pressure in her that was just begging to be released.

 

She climbed off of his lap and walked towards the chest Inuyasha had left. Her brown eyes searched the thing intensively, looking for her next weapon to use.

 

Kagome finally decided on the weapon she would use next and her nerves were nearly bursting with excitement at how she decided she was going to use it. Wanting to keep it a secret to enhance their fear, she didn't take hold of the device, she instead grabbed a small knife and turned towards them.

 

When they saw her with the knife, the fear on their face multiplied by ten. She began walking towards them slowly and laughed out loud as Hojo flinched, thinking she was going to cut him with the knife. Kagome instead bent down beside the table where her robe had fallen out of Hojo's mouth from his screaming earlier and picked it up before walking away from them.

 

She placed the robe flat on the floor and began to cut it into long slender pieces to make blind folds for the two of them.

 

Their lost of sight would make them squeamish and even more terrified then they are now. Kagome would swallow the sight and savor every moment of it. The fear, the deep breaths, the sweat trickling down the sides of their face. All of it was Kagome's and she would burn the images into her mind so they can stay with her forever, even when Hojo and Yuka were gone.

 

She walked over to Hojo first, looking into those eyes that she would never look into again, she placed the blindfold on him. She had cut the pieces from her robe especially big so she could tie them tightly around the back of their heads, as Kagome knew with this next device they both would be thrashing so hard and fast that the blindfolds would slip off their eyes if not securely tied. Once his blindfold was on she went to Yuka next.

 

Kagome was indeed going to use the device on both of them but for different purposes. Fortunately for Yuka, Kagome would be able to look into her eyes again as she will survive but Hojo would not.

 

With that in mind, she grabbed the device firmly and walked over to Yuka first. Her eyes gazed over Yuka's body while her fingers lightly grazed Yuka's pale thighs revealed by the short skirt she was wearing. She chuckled a bit as Yuka flinched in response to Kagome touching her.

 

“Kagome,” She croaked in a dry voice, hoarse from screaming. “Please.”

 

“Sshh, my sweet.” Kagome whispered as if she was talking to a child who had waken frightful from a scary dream. “It will be over soon, this is your last punishment.” Kagome smiled. “For tonight, that is.”

 

With the talking coming to an end, Kagome climbed on to table and moved Yuka's legs apart, revealing her hairless cunt that wasn't even covered with panties despite Yuka wearing such a short skirt.

 

What a slut.

 

Yuka began trying to close her legs but Kagome dropped the device and placed both of her hands on the insides of Yuka's thighs and pushed them apart. Once they were wide enough, Kagome sat down between them, placing her own legs beneath Yuka's to keep them wide open. With her legs open and Kagome's hands now free, she used her left hand to pick up the device and then used her right hand, specifically, the thumb on her right finger, to spread Yuka's lips.

 

With zero hesitation, Kagome shoved the power drill deep inside of her former best friend and pulled the trigger. The room was immediately filled with loud noise. The drill engine versus Yuka's screams clashed together creating an almost orgasmic sound. Yuka screamed with all of her worth and her legs began shaking so badly that Kagome had to steady herself or else she would fall off of the table.

 

Kagome was only able to watch the first three seconds of her violating Yuka with the power drill before she had to close her eyes and turn away, though not out of disgust or squeamishness but because the blood from Yuka's cunt was splashing everywhere and being on her period, Kagome had enough vagina blood to deal with already and didn't need Yuka's adding to it.

 

She kept the drill on for about 15-20 seconds or it felt like 15-20 seconds, Kagome didn't really know, and she only turned it off once the bitch had passed out. As said before Kagome had no intention of killing Yuka but she did want her to suffer. If Yuka happened to die which Kagome hoped she wouldn't, at least she had suffered through a great bit of pain. Kagome moved her slippery wet finger off of the trigger and slowly pulled it out of Yuka's now torn and bloody pussy. She would never know the pleasure of a man fucking her again, she'll only know pain.

 

Using her wrist on her right hand, she wiped the blood that had painted onto her face through the whole ordeal right before Inuyasha and his men came in. Kagome's face twisted into a frown, pissed that maybe Inuyasha had come in to stop her but he surprised her with his words.

 

“I told you we could keep her, so my men will be taking her to get treated so she'll live.” He explained as he leaned casually against the basement wall.

 

One man walked forward, passing Kagome as if she were invisible and not covered in blood or naked, and removed the chains from Yuka's ankles and wrists and hauled her body into the air before carrying her bridal-style out of the basement to God knows where for medical help.

 

Not sure if she could continue or not, she locked eyes with Inuyasha and he cleared it up for her. “You can go on, I just want to watch in person this time.” He winked at her.

 

So she was right, he was watching. How else would he know that Yuka would need medical treatment immediately or else she might die? With a 'whatever' sigh, Kagome turned back to her birthday gift.

 

She climbed onto his table and rubbed his face, a face she will never touch again, a face that will be cold with the kiss of death in a few hours. “Hojo, I really loved you.” She admitted, truthfully. “You were my first and I wanted to be with you forever. I imagined our marriage, our children, our house. I was in love and you burned me. You used me like I was nothing then to make it worse you cheated on me with my best friend. Before I kill you I just want to know, why did you hurt me?” She asked with a curious tone as Kagome really was curious to know the answer.

 

She was not an asshole or a bully, she had always been a sweet girl loving to help and befriend others. Kagome treated Hojo with respect and kindness, she didn't nag or invade his personal space, she didn't complain, hell she gave him her virginity, there was no reason for him to have hurt her so much.

 

Only silence responded to her. Not some great admission of guilt, not an apology, not even a prayer to God, just silence.

 

“A prick to the end, huh Hojo?”

 

She placed the drill over his robe covered left eye and pulled the trigger. The silence quickly fled the room like a thief in the night and Hojo and his screams replaced it. He jerked and thrashed, moving his head from side to side, only causing more pain to himself as the drill cut through the bone surrounding his precious eyeballs. Kagome pulled her left arm back, removing the drill before placing it into his mouth, positioning it so it went through the roof of his mouth, passed the underside of his nostrils, and towards the brain. She shoved it in deep and watched. Not caring about the blood on her face or the specks that got into her mouth, she watched, not flinching a bit, even as his blood landed by her eyes, rolling down her face like tears, Kagome didn't turn her eyes away for a moment.

 

She would have continued on drilling for however longer but Inuyasha climbed onto the table with her and interrupted her fun. Placing his left hand in the middle of Kagome's back, he pushed her down roughly until her face was laying at the crook of Hojo's soldier and neck. Not too long after she felt the presence of his hard cock enter her, her blood making it easy for him to slid all the way in but even if Kagome hadn't been on her period that night, the torture had aroused her to new heights and her pussy was sobbing wet.

 

Removing his hand from Kagome's back, he grabbed her hips and began plunging in and out, his balls slapping against her and skin hitting skin. She could feel Hojo's moving slowly stopping and Kagome raised herself onto all fours and looked down at his face. The robe was torn and she could see inside his head through his left eye. It was a mixture of blood, brains, skull, and eyeball grounded up.

 

When his movements stopped for good, Kagome knew he was gone and with excitement filling her, she slammed her hips back into Inuyasha, determined to get her orgasm. He removed his left hand from her hip and used it to play with her clitoris as she clenched her walls tighter and tighter so as to feel every inch of his throbbing cock inside her.

 

The table moved a bit from both of their erratic movement but they continued fucking like wild animals. Inuyasha grabbed her neck and forced her up on her knees, her back pressed against his hard chest.

 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked as he continued fucking her from that angle, hitting sweet spots that even Hojo had never hit before.

 

“You!” Kagome moaned out at a particular rough thrust.

 

“Who?” Inuyasha asked again and thrust even harder then before.

 

With the increase of speed Kagome moaned out in absolute pleasure. “I belong to you, Inuyasha!” She screamed. “Fuck! It feels so good, I'm so close.” She panted, droll coming out her mouth.

 

Inuyasha let go her neck causing her to fall back on Hojo as she was just too entranced that her brain couldn't signal to her arms to catch her. Her nails dug into Hojo's still warm dead flesh as Inuyasha continued fucking her and with a scream that could have one upped a banshee, Kagome came. The muscles in her uterus contracted almost painfully and she bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. Her legs shook like Yuka's except Kagome's shook in pleasure instead of pain and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her heart rate rose.

 

As she was coming down from her high, she felt Inuyasha's hips go faster until he jerked up against her and came to an abrupt halt.

 

Immediately she felt a rush of warm liquid flood her insides, splashing everything within the vicinity and giving Kagome the sensation of being full, which she was. Had she not been high off of her orgasm she would have been horrified to know that Inuyasha released all of that cum inside her especially when she was on her period, her most fertile time, but Kagome instead smiled, caught up in the now and not the future.

 

Inuyasha slowly laid down on her, crushing her but not in a bad way. Hojo's body heat on her front and Inuyasha's body heat on her back made her feel completely warm and she closed her eyes before drifting off into sleep.

 


	18. Chapter 18

The room was cold, she felt the chill dig into her goose prickled skin and cut deep down past muscle and into her bones. She was naked, that she realized first as she had nothing to shield and protect her from the cold room temperature.

 

As she came to fully, she realized that she was laying down on a steel table which explains why she felt so cold in the first place. The top of the table bit into her ass, back, and the bottom of her legs so fiercely that she attempted to rise, until she realized she couldn't. It was the second thing she noticed.

 

The third thing she noticed was that she was in absolute pain. Mind blowing pain that spread throughout her body but mostly radiated from her crotch. Remembering what happened, what Kagome did, what Kagome took pleasure in doing, Yuka screamed.

 

Her voice, dry and hoarse, she screamed incomprehensible words that sounded like a jumbled mess of roaring anger from some dying beast. Tears streamed from her eyes and her entire body shook with the force of her sobs. Her nails dug into her palms and she bit her lip hard, cursing her helplessness and cursing Kagome.

 

“Now now, no need to upset yourself.” A calm soothing male voice said from her left.

 

Silencing abruptly and mostly in fear of being further hurt, Yuka turned to her left to see which mouth the voice came from.

 

“Look at you.” He said sympathetically. “Laying naked on that freezing table, barely providing you any warmth, poor thing.” He turned around and grabbed a red blanket, cotton filled and so thick that Yuka's eyes bulged in excitement at the promise of the warmth it would bring.

 

He placed it over her after he got a good eyeful of her naked body then rubbed the side of her face soothingly. With the thicker blanket on top of her, some warmth was able to get back into her body but the pain still remained.

 

The strange man, beautiful man, Yuka did not fail to note, grabbed a chair from the corner of the room that she recognized to be the same room where Kagome had hurt her. He dragged the chair closer to her. Sitting down, his eyes, radiant sky blue eyes, watched her carefully noting the bruises, the missing teeth she had, and grabbing her hand he said, “You're probably scared, wondering where you are but rest assured, you are alive and shall remain that way.”

 

His voice had some strength in it and Yuka just wanted to fall onto him and weep. Feel his strong arms wrap around her and protect her or perhaps watch his strong arms strangle Kagome. Yeah Yuka would like that. “Who are you?” she asked, fearfully, tears coming to her eyes at the memory of what had happened to her. A small part inside of her hoped that he would say he was a doctor and that they had rescued her from Kagome's malicious and sadistic ways. That the bitch was in jail rotting away with other trash where she belonged.

 

He smiled. “Oh yes how rude of me to not introduce myself.” He said apologetically. “My name is Miroku.”

 

She stared into his blue eyes hoping he would go on and tell her why she was still here and not in a hospital but he said nothing so she asked it herself. “Why am I here? Where are _they_?”

 

“Oh you must mean Inuyasha and....what's her name? Kagune? Kagume?”

 

“Kagome.” She answered for him.

 

“Oh yes, Kagome. Well she isn't here but Inuyasha is.”

 

When he said that Yuka's eyes got wide and teary. So she wasn't in the presence of safety. “You're an ally of theirs? You monster!” She yelled. She tried to get up but she then realized that her hands and feet were tied to the sides. Miroku was only able to take her hand in his because he had scoot closer as the chain was no longer than five inches. “LET ME GO!” She screamed, wrenching her hand from his but he held on and squeezed it tight, not too tight as to cause her pain but the threat of it was still there.

 

“Hey hey hey what's with all the noise?” A white haired man said as he barged into the room and walked down the steps, irritated at the outbursts. He carried a medium sized black bag that was lazily thrown over his shoulder and she eyed it frighteningly.

 

Remembering the things he allowed Kagome to do to her, she inhaled deeply in fear and panic, and immediately her body froze up.

 

Inuyasha looked at her with his cold golden eyes and huffed. “Be quiet, would ya?” He was clearly annoyed and the completely immature, almost childish, attitude of his almost fooled Yuka into believing that he wasn't the monster she thought he was, plus combined with his beauty, Inuyasha could definitely play the wolf in sheep's clothes with ease.

 

That's how he captured her in the first place, the jerk.

 

Hojo and her had decided they would go out to a bar and get some drinks. She had chosen to wear a black sleeveless crop top paired with a short green and black colored skirt. She didn't wear any panties so as to make it easy for him to penetrate her in their future drunken haze. As they were eating the leftover olives from their drinks, Hojo had to go to the bathroom, leaving Yuka alone at the bar for a few minutes.

 

She spent that time texting and getting on social media and she saw on her Facebook notifications that it was Kagome's birthday today. She had known Kagome's birthday by heart, as Kagome had known hers for each year they would exchange gifts to each other and laugh and talk of the future and of them becoming old ladies together but that had all changed with Hojo. Since Yuka got with him her communication with Kagome fell off and she completely forgot about it.

 

Smiling to herself deviously, she sent Kagome a message. _Haven't heard from you in a while and I see it is your birthday so I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you. Maybe if I'm feeling generous and drunk enough I might send you a dick pic of Hojo. Remind you of what I took. Love ya._

 

_Yuka._

 

She even sent her a winky face emoji just to be even more of an asshole.

 

She was still on her Facebook page and noticed that Kagome hadn't been on there in a while when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of white and it caught her attention. Turning her head she saw a tall beautiful white haired man approach her.

 

Smiling pleasantly, he walked up to her and said. “You are certainly beautiful tonight.”

 

Pushing a lock of brown hair out of her eyes, she returned the smile. “Why thank you but I tend to look beautiful every night and every morning and everyday.” She replied.

 

He sat down in Hojo's place and she turned in her seat so they were both facing each other. Coyly, she opened her legs slightly, letting him see that she wasn't wearing any panties.

 

He placed his hand on her knee. “Well I would like to see you look beautiful, with me, tonight.”

 

“Is that so?” Even though Yuka was in a relationship with Hojo, she knew damn well he was cheating on her. As the old saying goes 'How you get him is how you lose him.' She wasn't afraid of leaving Hojo nor was she afraid of Hojo leaving her. Unlike Kagome, Yuka wasn't a fool in love. If Hojo is fucking someone else, then Yuka would be fucking someone else and why not the young gentleman in front of her?

 

She placed her hand on the side of his face and rubbed his cheek gently, loving how soft his skin was. “I would like that.” She said, finally. She turned to look at the mens bathroom and wondered when Hojo would come out. Not caring if he caught her with another man, she went on. “My name is Yuka and yours is?”

 

“Inuyasha.” He answered, taking her hand and pressing his lips against it like a sweet gentleman. “Do you want to go back to my place, then?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“Sure, just let me send a text to a friend first.” She sent a text to Hojo. Even though she was cheating she wasn't completely heartless not to mention she didn't want to scare Hojo into thinking she had gotten kidnapped or something like that.

 

_Hey while you are taking a shit in the bathroom, I received a call from my mother. My father is sick and she needs me there. She's going to come get me. I'll be home tomorrow._

 

Then she sent another text to Ayumi.

 

_I'm going home with some dude who has white clearly bleached to shit hair. His name is Inuyasha and I'm just telling you just to be safe._

 

Standing up and turning her phone on silent, lest her and Inuyasha be interrupted., she grabbed his hand. “Let's go.” She said and allowed him to guide her outside and out to his car that was a 2015 black and teal Mustang. He opened the door for her and she slid into the tan leather seat and made herself comfortable.

 

Judging from Inuyasha's attire: long sleeve black cotton shirt, levi jeans, Nike shoes, and minus his beauty, the man looked like the average douchebag to Yuka but his car said something different. If this man was well off like Yuka thought, she may not see Hojo again. She would be too busy in Hawaii on a boat sipping champagne with her new husband Inuyasha. Thoughts of a life of luxury filled her head.

 

Christian Dior, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, and Coach shopping trips, vacations in the Hamptons and Paris, sailing the Pacific and Atlantic ocean, eating at all of the finest restaurants, mansions and penthouses. Oh it would all belong to Yuka. Kagome could have Hojo back.

 

“So what is your profession? To have a car this nice I mean you must be a doctor or something?” She didn't give a shit what his profession was but asking him was just a nice start into asking him more personal questions. Yuka needed to find out if he was married or not. Her first goal that she would accomplish tonight would be to get pregnant by him. A wife would be a pain in the ass and being the side woman wasn't what Yuka wanted. She would rather be the baby mother because that guarantees her a check every month for the next eighteen years.

 

Inuyasha pressed the button that ignited the engine and turned to her. “My father is well off.” He responded vaguely.

 

So basically you leech off of him like a grown ass boy, Yuka almost said but stopped herself before the words left her lips and ruined her rich future. “Ah, what does he do?” She asked, curiously.

 

Inuyasha smiled crookedly. “There really is no name for his profession. Basically, he explores the limits of the human body; the pain, pleasure, how much force is needed to snap a bone or perhaps  a  limb in half. You could call him a scientist or researcher as he always has a question that he intends to be answered when he explores the human body.” There was pride in his voice when he spoke of his father. 

 

“He sounds like a very interesting man, I would like to meet him one day.”

 

Inuyasha laughed quietly as if he knew some joke she didn't. “No, you really wouldn't. He tends to be very...what's the word I'm looking for..uhh...focused. Yeah he's very focused on his craft and if you were to meet him he would only focus on his craft. You wouldn't like it.”

 

They drove for a while in silence, past the city buildings, past the bright lights. During the drive Yuka had asked for the top to be taken down and Inuyasha obliged her. It was nice, feeling the night wind run through her short hair. She smiled and hummed softly to herself.

 

Pushing her head back and looking up at the white bright moon Yuka said. “It's a beautiful night isn't it?”

 

“It's lovely.” Inuyasha replied. “Though not as lovely as you.”

 

“You flatter to me.”

 

“And you excite me.” He threw back.

 

“Oh what about me excites you?”

 

“Everything, personality, body, looks. You seem like a very passionate woman who know what she wants and will get it.”

 

Yuka laughed. “Yeah that's me.” And I definitely know what I want and that is you or more specifically, your check book.

 

After driving for about thirty minutes Inuyasha turned into a fancy neighborhood that Yuka didn't even know existed.

 

Oh yes. She thought. More images of grand and expensive things entered her mind as they rode past a black gate and pulled into a drive way that connected to a mansion. Yuka filled with excitement and happiness.

 

Inuyasha got out of the car and opened her door once again. Yuka slid out and held onto his hand as he led her inside his beautiful house. “Wow this is so beautiful.” And it's going to be all mine. Every thing, all of it.

 

As he closed and locked the door behind him, she turned to him, and gave him a small peck on the mouth and then another, and then another until they deepened the kiss and their tongues swirled against each other. Yuka backed up to catch her breath and smiled.

 

 

He smiled back. “That reminds me I have someone I'd like for you to meet.”

 

 

“Who?” Yuka didn't want to meet anyone else. Right now the only thing on her mind was fucking and getting pregnant and securing her future.

 

“It's a surprise.” Two men entered from another room carrying rope and Yuka immediately tried to flee though in her 6 inch heels that was hard to do. They grabbed her and shoved the rope into her mouth then hit the back of her head with a closed fist knocking her out. 

 

That jerk had fooled her and handed her over to sadistic Kagome. Yuka would never forgive any of them and nothing would please her more than to rip out their eyes with her bare hands. Making them suffer like she did.

 

The monster named Inuyasha sat the bag down on the ground and unzipped it before pulling something out. She couldn't see what it was but her imagination went into work. Would he harm her more? Would he kill her? She wondered but she grew slightly confused as she seen him hold up a white diaper.

 

He removed the blankets covering her and opened her legs up.

 

“Did someone make a messy wessy?” He asked as if talking to an infant.

 

She tried to kick him, wipe that smile off his face and salvage her pride but she couldn't. She laid still as he spread her legs and placed the diaper on her as if she were a child. He was not gentle at all.

 

“Easy Inuyasha.” Miroku warned. “She is still healing.”

 

“When will she be fully healed?” He asked, fastening the sides. “I don't want her bleeding all over my house.”

 

“Not for a while, months maybe. Kagome damaged her pretty badly.” Miroku smiled. “Though there are other parts of her body that can still be used.”

 

 _Fucking p_ _ervert._ Yuka thought.

 

“Fucking pervert.” Inuyasha said. “I'm not going to use her that way.” He looked up at her face. “At least I hadn't planned on it but now that you mentioned it.”

 

“Please.” She begged. “I haven't done anything to you personally, why harm me so?” This is all your fucking fault Kagome. 

 

“Because I hate sluts like you.” His face darkened. “Greed and selfishness and money, money, money, money. That's all whores like you care about.”

 

“You're wrong.” Tears filled her eyes. Yuka prepared to give him a sob story. “I actually liked you and thought you were charming.” Tears rolled down her eyes, one after another. “The man I was with, Hojo, he..he hurts me, hits me.” Though she didn't have any bruises because it wasn't true. “It was you I liked which is why I was so eager to leave with you. Your money was irrelevant to me, it's your character and personality I like.” She said lying straight through her teeth.

 

His golden eyes remained hard and so uncaring. “Save it, bitch.”

 

She began to plead more but he gave her a fierce backhand that split open her bottom lip and had her head rearing sideways. The pain dazed her and for a moment she saw stars until her eyes came into focus. She looked up at him furiously, he  returned the angry gaze back at her. It was Miroku, that asshole, who tried to clam the tension. 

 

“Inuyasha, calm down. Can't you see the poor girl is already hurt?” 

 

He huffed and looked at her. “You had better learn some respect or I'll damage you far worse then Kagome did.” He grabbed a set of keys from Miroku and went to unlock her chains but before he did that he warned her “If I feel the slightest bit of resistance,” He pulled out a pocket knife. “I'm going to fuck your ass with my knife until my hand is covered with the blood  and guts  you shitted out.” 

 

He released her from her bonds and threw her over his shoulder. “Good looking out Miroku, Kagome would be heartbroken if she died.”

 

“No problem Inuyasha.” Miroku even had the audacity to wink at Yuka. 

 

He walked up the stairs, carrying Yuka, and left the basement. Immediately the smell of roasted meat hit Yuka's nose and her stomach growled rather loudly. 

 

“Hungry are you?” He asked. “Don't worry, Hojo has enough meat to fill us all up. Giggity.” He laughed, mockingly, as they entered into a kitchen where Hojo was placed in the middle of a table. His legs and arms had been removed and only his head and torso remained. Black grill marks covered his body and a red apple was stuffed into his ass.

 

Kagome was there as well. Sitting down in one of the chairs, licking her fingers free of the glaze they had used to flavor Hojo 's skin . She stood and smiled at Yuka as Inuyasha slowly set her down in a chair . 

 

“Welcome home, my pet.” 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote for Halloween based on this story so you can consider it fanfiction based on fanfiction meaning that none of this will ever happen in the story and it won't be brought up in the story either. Just consider this a completely separate work based on A Dark Love.

 

 

 

**The Birth**

 

Her belly was huge and swollen, skin stretched taunt over the small life that resided in it. Kagome had always loved babies. They were so cute and innocent, she had plans on having her own children someday. Before Inuyasha, she had planned on having them with Hojo, giving him beautiful children that looked like him and would carry his family name but all of that changed. Now she was having her own baby and Inuyasha was the father.

 

Kagome was so excited that she could hardly wait for the little blessing to be here but wait she did. She wanted the birth to go as smoothly as possible and wouldn't rush it. As soon as contractions hit, Kagome let out a squeal of excitement and ran and told Inuyasha that it was time.

 

Inuyasha strode into the room, the pervert Miroku at his heels and together they carried the necessary equipment to help with the child being born.

 

Miroku stepped forward looking between her spread thighs and Kagome let out a huff of annoyance.

 

“Relax,” He said in that calm voice of his. “Childbirth is a beautiful thing, something I would never turn into a pervertive situation just so I can look between a woman's thighs. Promise.”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Can you hurry up? How long will it take for the baby to be here?” He asked, impatience heavy in his voice.

 

“Inuyasha this is the birth of your first child, an important moment in your life.” Kagome scolded.

 

“I know, I just wish it would hurry up.” He responded.

 

Miroku interrupted their little argument. “The child, it's ready to come out.” He turned to Kagome. “Since it's your child, you should see it first.” He said, handing her a small scalpel.

 

She smiled lovingly at the small piece of steel and turned towards the bed.

 

And there Kikyo sat. Her bruised and broken arms were tied with rope to the bed posts, her legs that would have been tied to the other two remaining bed posts were gone. Chopped off and made into an excellent meal that even Kikyo herself ate. She was completely naked with her thighs spread wide open, exposing her cunt to all in the room. Her belly was bulging and sweat dripped off her face as contraction after contraction hit her. The baby was coming, and it was going to be Kagome's.

 

Inuyasha had managed to capture Kikyo and instead of kill her, he replaced Yuka with her. Kagome was not happy in the slightest but overtime, she accepted and even took joy in hurting her sister. She would wake her sister in the middle of the night and force her to lick Kagome's cunt until Kagome came on her face, forcing her to drink it. Sometimes Kagome would return the favor but most times she wouldn't. She would get some of Inuyasha's men to raise Kikyo up by her arms and merciless beat her senseless. She was so beautiful, Kagome's sister, but now, now she wasn't. A crowbar to the face had broken her beautiful nose and knocked out plenty of her beautiful teeth. The teeth that weren't knocked out were broken so eating was hard for her.

 

Unfortunately, just as Kagome liked to engage in sexual activities with Kikyo, Inuyasha liked too as well. A lot. Sneaking into her room and dragging her out of her dog cage just to fuck her for hours. He was more gentle with Kagome though. They never fucked, only made love, he reserved his harsh and deep desires for Kikyo. Bringing her to the point where she would faint in unbearable pain due to the course of his abuses and for that reason it was not a surprise that Kikyo got pregnant. First. Bitch.

 

The whore had always had everything first. She was born first, got a boyfriend first, and now she had gotten pregnant by Inuyasha first. When Kagome found out, she was so pissed that she chopped off both of Kikyo's legs with an axe, sealing the wounds with fire. She took Kikyo's precious legs and cut them into pieces then sauteed them in extra virgin olive oil and added a bit of pepper and salt to taste. Once the meal was done Kagome had made her eat some of it but Kagome's anger soon swelled down because a few months later she had fallen pregnant too. The thought of her second child made her smile and the hand that wasn't holding the knife went down to her swollen stomach and rubbed gently. She couldn't wait for her beautiful baby to be here but it wasn't ready yet. Kagome was only six months pregnant and she was glad she would only have to deal with Kikyo's baby right now as opposed to both Kikyo and her own baby as that would be pretty stressful on her. Fortunately, she could dispose of Kikyo as Kagome's breasts were full of milk and she would have enough to fed Kikyo's baby and her own when it came.

 

Kagome climbed onto the soft bed, in between Kikyo's spread thighs and looked at her former sister. Her hair that had grown out since she was captured was now long, oily, and full of tangles. It clung to her skin and shown bright due to all of the sweat.

 

“Well this is goodbye Kikyo but have no fear, I shall raise your child, my sweet nephew or niece, as if it were my own. I will love it, cherish it, and teach it to be a killer, just like you, just like me.” Kagome said the last few words with venom but she meant every word. Despite how much Inuyasha had tainted her, Kagome would never harm an innocent child. It wasn't in her nature and nothing Inuyasha could ever do to her could change that but she would raise their children to be killers. Now that Kagome was on the dark side, she could never go back. Hell would claim her soul so she might as well do whatever she wanted anyway.

 

Kikyo tried to beg or plead or perhaps curse Kagome to all of the Hells but due to the gag Kagome had placed in Kikyo's mouth, it came out a jumbled mess. She poised the knife in the center of Kikyo's pale belly and slowly dug it in 1/8 of an inch, then ¼ of an inch, then finally ½ of an inch. Once it was as deep as Miroku instructed, she drove the knife down toward Kikyo's crotch, cutting slowly so as not to harm the precious baby inside, Kagome's baby.

 

Kikyo squirmed and struggled the entire time, tears rolling down her eyes but Miroku and Inuyasha were at her sides, holding her still with both hands so her moving could not accidentally cause Kagome to cut too deep or too ragged. As she reached the beginning of Kikyo's cunt, Kagome stopped cutting. Placing the knife to the side, Kagome stuck her fingers into the tip of Kikyo's belly and began pulling the skin on her stomach back, exposing Kikyo's insides.

 

Kagome nearly melted at the sight. Despite the blood and organs, Kagome could clearly make out the child. Wrapped up like a perfect gift, there he or she lay inside the stomach of her sister. As Kagome had not cut so deeply Kikyo was still very much alive and conscious though she couldn't see what Kagome was seeing.

 

Kagome placed her hands on the small bundle of joy and squealed gleefully as she felt it move slightly. Pulling back, she grabbed the knife again and this time cut deeper and deeper until the air of Earth was brushing against the baby's skin for the first time in it's life. She cut slower this time, so as not to accidentally cut the baby. Kikyo had stopped moving minutes ago, she was dead, hopefully rejoined with Hojo and Yuka in Hell, which is where Kagome, Inuyasha, and all their children would end up but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. As of now the only thing Kagome is getting to is cutting out the baby from Kikyo's dead and soon to be decomposing corpse.

 

Finally done cutting, Kagome dug her hands in and pulled the blood covered baby out. It was a boy and he whimpered slightly as Kagome pulled him to her chest. Tears of pure happiness and joy came down her face. “He's perfect, Inuyasha, absolutely perfect.” She cried as she looked at her first born. He had Inuyasha's white hair and majority of his features resembled Inuyasha as opposed to Kikyo which was a good thing as Kagome would rather look at Inuyasha then be reminded everyday of Kikyo as she stared at her child.

 

Miroku walked over to her, carrying a bulb syringe and used it to gently remove any gunk or blood that may be in the baby's mouth or nostrils. The baby didn't like it that much and began to squirm and flail and eventually cry.

 

“Ssshh, sweet baby,” Kagome said softly. “Mother's here and all is alright.”

 

Inuyasha finally walked over to them and stared at his son. His face was made of stone and Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't look happy but he didn't look sad or angry either. He just looked....indifferent. He touched the child's soft white hair and stroked his head tenderly.

 

Kagome smiled at him. “I love you, Inuyasha. You have given me a wonderful gift.” She cuddled the baby closer to her.

 

“I..” He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to. Whether Inuyasha let his guard down or not it didn't matter because she knew he loved her, even if he never said it.

 

He looked back at Kikyo's body. “You take the baby upstairs so the both of you can get some rest, by the time you wake, Kikyo will be hot and ready to eat.”

 

Kagome stared at her sister once more and her smile faltered a bit, remembering how close her sister and her was and it made her a bit sad but she smiled again, bigger and brighter this time as the baby fell asleep. “Okay but Inuyasha, don't spill on her. The last thing I want to taste is your semen on my food.” And with that she left. A new life cradled softly in her arms and happiness in her heart.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it wasn't that scary but I still wanted to write something for Halloween and I know it's not Halloween now but it's Halloween somewhere in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Due to the fierceness of their fucking, and Kagome not only liking it but responding to it and spurring Inuyasha on more, Kagome had fallen asleep; satiated and happy. Specks of blood dotted her skin like tiny red freckles and some of Inuyasha’s seed was trickling out of her. More of it was plastered on her spread thighs. With Hojo dead and Yuka passed out, Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment.

He had never been one to plan things out in the long run. His original plan was to kidnap Kikyo but after capturing her sister, he thought that he would simply have his fun with her and then cut her throat out when he got bored of her or when she’d beg him to kill her, but in no way did he plan for it to go this far.

Now his desire to kill her and hurt her had diminished slightly, not all of the way, but slightly. He thought that Kagome was just some beautiful superficial slut like the many other women he had met, so it was surprising to him when he found out she wasn’t like that. Truthfully, he didn’t give a shit about anything from her life before she met him, it was only chance that he had found out what kind of terrible relationship and friendship she had previously. Inuyasha had taken her cell phone to a friend of his so Kikyo or the police would not locate it and lead them back to his house. It was then as he was going through it that he saw hundreds of curse filled text messages from two people, Hojo and Yuka.

After reading them he decided to act since it was her birthday. He smiled slightly remembering how angry Kagome had been at them, how her anger got the better of her and she tortured them for all they had done. It reminded him of himself.

It seemed they were not so different after all.

Nevertheless, there was still the problem of Yuka and Hojo. One dead the other locked in his basement, it was still dangerous to assume nobody would investigate. He could get away with kidnapping Kagome as he wasn’t at her house nor the one to kidnap her so no cameras got him but he was out in public with Yuka and was probably caught in several cameras, leaving evidence that could lead back to him. Not only that but if she had a place of employment, close relatives, and friends her disappearance would be noted and they would presumably cause a huge commotion over finding her, same for Hojo.

Fuck. He really should have thought things through though he wasn’t worried. Being the son of Inu No Tasho had it’s perks, not to mention having a lot of money was helpful as well. He could pay the bar owner to delete videos of him conversing with Yuka and discard of Hojo’s remains somewhere. Inuyasha made a mental note to order his men to search for any electronics Yuka and Hojo possibly had whose location could be tracked.

Coming out of his thoughts, Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome up into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the basement, glancing at her bouncing tits every so often. He reached the top of the steps and entered into the master bedroom. There he laid her gently on the silken sheets before pulling out his phone and making a call to his friend, Miroku. Unlike last time with the last people who died in his basement and rotted up the place, he would not have it stinking and smelling of blood. It would be washed and cleaned to perfection. It took a while to clean it the last time. The rotting green skin and bones had melted and stuck to the floor, the smell of rot, shit, and dried blood almost made him gag as much as it made Kagome gag. Not to mention the enormous civilization of insects and flies that decided to call Inuyasha’s basement their new home. He even had to get a fucking exterminator for them after making sure traces of human remains where no longer there. Oh yes Inuyasha learned a valuable lesson. Never ever let humans rot in your basement.

He held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring about four times. Miroku never ever ever ever answered on the first or second ring.

“Hello.” Miroku's voice answered on the other line. He sounded tired.

“Hey I need you to heal this person in my basement.”

He heard Miroku suck in a breath, the kind of breath that forewarned a person of a lecture that you really didn't want to hear.

'Here we go', Inuyasha thought.

“Do you know what time it is?” Miroku boomed. “Can you plan your torture sessions at a more godly time? I do have things to do like sleep. Who is this person anyway and what type of injury did you give them?” He asked after going on his rant.

“This person is a woman who is bleeding from her cunt and needs medical attention as soon as possible.” He explained with an annoyed huff.

“A woman? And she's bleeding from her cunt?” Confusion was in his voice now. “How rough were you?”

“Actually it wasn't me, it was my new pet and I promised my new pet that she could have her so can you come over or not?”

Miroku sighed as if Inuyasha was the cause of all of his worldly problems. “Yeah I'll be over.”

“Thanks.” Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone.

After his call was completed with Miroku who was now on his way over to tend to Yuka before she bleeds out and dies (he promised Kagome a pet and he planned on keeping that promise) he returned to the bed where Kagome was laying.

Slowly and quietly, he climbed onto the sheets and licked Kagome’s hands. The blood from Yuka or Hojo, Inuyasha didn’t even know, was drying on her skin and he wanted to taste it. His pink tongue flicked out and lapped at the top of her hand and all the way down to her long fingers. He flipped her hand over so he was staring at her palm and licked that clean as well. The taste of the blood in his mouth awakened his predator side and he felt himself grow hard again.

Kagom e felt the soft tongue on her skin, licking her and smiled lightly. It felt like a small dog was licking her hand and it tickled. She let out a little laugh and then slowly woke up. As her eyes adjusted she seen that  Inuyasha was looming above her but he didn’t look threatening nor did he look as though he wanted to hurt her. In fact, he looked better then she had ever seen him  before .

His golden eyes were as calm as the ocean breeze and he looked at Kagome strangely. He made no move to touch her and so Kagome took the initiative herself. Reaching up, she placed her hand flat against his cheek and rubbed it tenderly. Staring into his beautiful eyes, she saw the sides of his lips curl up slightly and Kagome felt butterflies come to life in her stomach as well as red coloring on her cheeks.

The more they looked at each other, the more her cheeks reddened. Kagome felt like some high school girl at prom with her crush and a slow romantic song was coming on, asking all the couples to dance. This man who had abused her, raped her, and made her do unthinkable things was making her blush and oddly, Kagome didn’t care.

He bent his head down and locked lips with her. The kiss wasn’t possessive or fierce like before. There was no teeth or blood involved, except for the blood he just licked off her skin, but that's besides the point. Instead it was passionate and dare she say…loving?

Kagome opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter and dance with hers. The way his tongue swirled in her mouth and connected with hers was surprisingly shy, as if he had never done this before. Kagome wondered briefly about his past relationships with women and if he had ever been in love but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

He broke the kiss and attached his lips to the side of her neck and Kagome whispered, “Master.” He nipped her neck lightly with his white teeth.

“Kagome.” He responded, voice light. It surprised her that he didn’t address her as pet or slave like he usually does. “My name is Inuyasha.” He raised himself up on his arms and stared down at her. “Call me Inuyasha from now on.”

“Inuyasha.” She said breathless, loving the way his name slid out of her mouth. He didn’t go back to kissing her or nipping her neck, instead he crawled down slowly and stopped at her breasts. He lowered his lips onto her left breast and moved his tongue in circles, lighting ghosting over the nipple with his teeth while his right hand slid down her stomach, over her belly, and into the sensitive area between her legs. His thumb rubbed over her clitoris sending ripples of pleasure up her spine as he touched both her and the piercing he gave her. She arched her back as he slid two fingers inside her and moaned rather obscenely as he arched those fingers and touched her g-spot, something even Hojo had never done, though her pleasure was barely any concern to Hojo when it came to sex.

After torturing her delicate rosy nipple with his tongue, he moved his head lower and stared at her cunt. Removing his fingers from her, he used both hands and slowly took out the piercing and threw it across the room. She had had it for a while but she felt a sudden freedom at having it removed. Before she could think more about it and what him removing it actually meant, his tongue replaced where the piercing had been.

“Inuyasha!” She moaned again as she felt him swirl his tongue around her little bud. Her hands went to his head and she wrapped her fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling with each flicker of his sweet tongue. He continued licking and inserted his fingers back into her, causing her even more pleasure then she was already feeling. 

S he began to squeal in delight as she felt the warmth rise in her womb. Her thighs started shaking and in the mists of her pleasure filled world she felt him smile against her. As she felt her orgasm arriving, his fingers went faster: in and out of her, curling,  and scissoring  every now and then but his tongue stayed at the same pace.

She pushed his head closer to her center until finally, blessedly, her orgasm came upon her. “INUYASHA!” Kagome screamed, toes curling and her fingers wrapping in his hair so tightly she feared she might pull some strands out. Her voice echoed through the entire room and probably through the entire house but Kagome didn't care. Inuyasha slowed down his licking pace and instead slowly slurped, drinking up her juices and savoring every single drop.

As he was finished, he rose above her this time and angled his hips in alignment with hers. She eagerly awaited his thickness to plunge into her tight wet channel but as he was about to, a knock came at the door where a man stood. Both of them turned their heads in unison, both scowling at the interruption.

The man welcomed the dirty looks they threw at him with a smile. “Hi.” He said, sarcastically. “I hate to interrupt your fucking even though you interrupted my sleep,” The man said with exaggeration in his voice. “but I was just letting you know that I took a look at the woman and even though the woman is bleeding badly she should be able to survive and that I also would like my money to be written in a check.”

“Okay okay, will you just leave and fix her already?” Inuyasha complained.

“Oh wait.... am I interrupting your fucking time? Is your cock hard and throbbing right now? Do you want to fuck her?” Miroku asked with all of the innocence of a child in his voice.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened and Miroku smiled once more and left the room.

“Now that he's gone we can get back to business.” Inuyasha said before plunging into her dripping pink pussy.

The sensation of being so full and stretched caused Kagome to cry out and she dug her nails into Inuyasha's back. He moved at a rough and fast pace which caused her breasts to bounce with each thrust and Kagome loved every minute of it. Inuyasha's hips pounding into hers. Their body heat and sweat mixing with their passion and lust for each other as they participated in such a carnal act. Nothing before had ever made Kagome feel this good.

As he rammed into her, Kagome once again felt another orgasm approaching but she also knew that Inuyasha's orgasm was also coming judging by how frantic his thrusts grew. As they both got closer to their peaks, one of Inuyasha's hands went to her hair and made a fist and pulled. The strain on her hair caused Kagome to arch her neck and as she did so, Inuyasha leaned down and bit into her. The sudden pleasure mixed with the already there pain, caused Kagome to clench tightly around him and come. The orgasm hitting her so hard all she saw was white behind her closed eyelids as she said a dozen choice curse words. Inuyasha on the other hand continued biting and thrusting into her. His teeth dug into her neck like a lion mating with a lioness as his seed flew out of his body with unprecedented speed, hitting Kagome's cervix and traveling deep inside her, looking for her eggs.

'I'm going to have to get her to take the morning after pill,' was the last thing Inuyasha thought as he fell over onto the bed. 'Or risk bringing a child into the world.' His back hit the sheets and his eyes closed contently. 'But that might not be so bad.' Looking over at Kagome also about to fall asleep, he thought. 'Yeah it might be bad.' Before dozing off.

X

Inuyasha had been sleeping rather nicely, his arms wrapped around Kagome and his head in her hair when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. “I will strangle you.” He growled, already knowing who it was.

“After all I have done for you?” Miroku said as if he had been hurt so deeply and beyond repair, like a wife being slapped with divorce papers from her husband of forty years.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to face Miroku who was smiling down at him. Miroku's clothes were a little bloody and he was wearing a smug expression on his face. Whispering, so as to not wake Kagome, Inuyasha asked, “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she's just sleeping right now and will probably be for a while though I'm going to stay down there and watch her.”

Inuyasha nodded and slowly removed his arms from around Kagome.

“Someone had a fun night I see.” Miroku commented on Inuyasha's naked state.

“Yeah and an even better morning.” He said pulling himself out of bed and finding his clothes. “Help me cook the man in the basement.”

“I checked him, rigor mortis has already set in, are you sure you want to eat him?”

“Yeah it should be fine.” After finding a pair of jeans to wear Inuyasha and Miroku walked down to the basement, grabbed Hojo after checking that Yuka was still sleep and carried his stiff cold body back upstairs to the kitchen. Setting him down on the table, they set to work. They first removed his arms and legs with a butcher's cleaver before carrying him into a bathroom and washing his body with some soap and warm water to remove any dried blood, urine, or feces that was released during death. After he was nice and clean, they took him to another table and cut open his torso. Both of them plunged their hands into his cold body and removed his internal organs before filling him up with various kinds of vegetables and fruits to add to the flavor as well as allow him to keep his original frame. Miroku stitched his stomach up as Inuyasha mixed all the ingredients of the glaze. Once his inside was done, Miroku held up his body as Inuyasha used a paint brush to smooth Hojo's skin with a mixture of brown sugar, mustard, thyme, fresh rosemary, and vinegar.

They let him bake for about an hour as Miroku went to check on Yuka and Inuyasha went to check on Kagome.

He found Kagome taking a shower and joined her under the steaming water, washing her hair and touching her breasts lightly as he showered. After they were both fresh and clean, they got dressed and went downstairs. He told Kagome to clean the table off so he could place Hojo on it and she did, using a towel covered in bleach to remove the mess before covering the whole table with saran wrap. Inuyasha took Hojo out of the custom-made oven and placed him on the table, allowing him to cool. He kissed Kagome on the head and told her to wait so he could go get Yuka before leaving and heading to the basement.

Kagome sat back in her chair and stared at Hojo with a mixture of hate and bitterness and a dash of pity. She reached out and touch his skin before moving her fingers away and placing them in her mouth. Surprisingly, he tasted good, very good. She smiled to herself as she heard steps coming towards her.

Turning, she looked at Yuka and smiled after standing, “Welcome home pet.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Yuka sat stiffly in the chair, her brown eyes basically throwing daggers at everyone who happened to be breathing in the room, especially Kagome who was informing Inuyasha of how well Hojo tasted.

 

Cannibal. All of them are cannibals.

 

“He tastes better than I imagined he would. After treating me like shit for so long I feared that maybe he would taste like it.” She laughed as she got up to go get plates for everybody like a good maid.

 

“I would love to join you all but I have to go back home.” Miroku told them as he walked over to Yuka and knelt down beside her. “It has been a pleasure to meet you and even more of a pleasure to have healed your cunt. I do hope to see you again, beautiful.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it lightly like a true gentleman.

 

As he was pulling away Yuka punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. The pained sound that came out of his mouth as her fist connected with his face pleased her immensely. 'The pleasure is mine.' She thought as he backed away from her with a bloody mouth. She heard Inuyasha go into a barking laughter, holding his sides but then Kagome's voice overshadowed his.

 

“Now Yuka, is that any way to treat the man who saved your life?” She asked as if she was seriously expecting answer from the other woman. Kagome's tone of voice sounded like she was talking to a child who was not showing any manners.

 

“No, it's not.” Yuka answered. “I should instead be punching the one who put me into this situation.” If Yuka could stand, Kagome would be finding out who that was right now.

 

Kagome ignored the disrespect and the subtle threat and instead said, “Apologize to.......”

 

“Miroku.” The man offered. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it as well. “Nice to meet you and it was a pleasure to listen to you moan as Inuyasha was fucking you last night.”

 

That caused Kagome to go as red as a tomato and it caused Inuyasha to stop laughing abruptly. “Watch it Miroku.” He warned.

 

“Yes of course.” With a mocking bow, he bid them farewell and left. Yuka watched him go, wishing she could just so easily walk out of that door as well.

 

Yuka was left alone with Inuyasha and Kagome and she hated every minute of it. With Miroku gone, the laughter and easiness had faded away leaving behind nothing but tension that Kagome tried to mask by acting as if this was all normal.

 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said. “Run upstairs and change the thermostat, I'm rather warm in here.” He instructed.

 

Kagome placed the plates in front of them before doing as he bid her. Yuka used this alone time to try and get close to Inuyasha. She knew there was no way in hell Kagome would ever let her go or be merciful but a man was different. Yuka possessed the thing men wanted most, while admittedly her thing was damaged and bleeding thanks to Kagome, it was still something Inuyasha would want, why not use that to her advantage?

 

She placed her hand right on his cloth covered cock. He tensed a little in surprise but did not move her hand away. Instead, he looked at her with guarded yellow eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

 

Trying to put on her most charming face and seductive voice, she said, “Why must we be enemies? Why not friends? When it comes down to it, I am more of a woman then Kagome and I can satisfy your needs.” She moved her hand up and down his cock, smiling as it grew harder in her hand. “Your every need.” She whispered seductively into his ear.

 

“Is that so?” He asked, looking quite interested in her proposal and taking her hand and moving it faster over his cock.

 

“Yes.” She answered immediately.

 

His breath hitched. “I will get hungry later on, will you satisfy my hunger with your own flesh and blood?” He asked.

 

All the blood drained from Yuka's face and she stopped moving her hand.

 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “Is that a yes or a no?”

 

“No.” Yuka said as she removed her hand and turned in her seat.

 

Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of her hair and whispered into her ear. “Listen slut, if it was up to me you would be dead right now. Don't forget your place and you should thank Kagome you're even alive right now.” He let go of her hair and gave her a little shove as Kagome walked back into the kitchen.

 

“I set it on 74 with the fan on, hopefully you won't be so hot.” Kagome said as she walked to the table with a large knife and fork. “Now let's eat.” She crookedly and awkwardly cut off slices of skin from Hojo before setting them down on the plates. Inuyasha was served first, Kagome second, and then finally Yuka was served. The meat was basically slammed down in front of her and she flinched back at the sight of it.

 

Kagome went into the kitchen to retrieve eating utensils before coming to sit back down. Inuyasha dug into his portion the moment a fork and knife was in his hands while Kagome cut hers slowly and methodically as if it was a steak and not some skin off of a human that they both knew. They didn't give Yuka a knife because she probably would have stabbed them with it but they did let her have a fork though she made no move to touch her portion.

 

Noticing her not eating her food, Kagome spoke up. “You should eat, pet. You don't know when your next meal may be and truthfully, Hojo tastes rather good, like ham actually.”

 

Yuka glared at her but dug her fork into the skin. Disgusted at it, she lifted it up and threw it at Kagome, loving the way it hit Kagome dead in the center of her smiling face.

 

That wiped her smile off quickly. In fact, Kagome screamed out a little bit as some of the glaze got into her eyes.

 

Yuka laughed now or she was laughing before Inuyasha's backhand caught her square in the cheek and knocked her onto the floor. She landed hard on her hip and had no time to get up as Inuyasha was already leaning over her. His foot hit her neck and Yuka's world went black as she lost consciousness.

 

“You know what happens to disobedient pets right?” Inuyasha asked Kagome.

 

Kagome huffed, wiping some of the glaze off her face. “I know better than ever what happens to pets when they disobey. You taught me that.”

 

“Inuyasha shoved a mouthful of skin into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “That I did, so tell me,” He said as he ate another forkful. “What will you do to her?”

 

Kagome smiled. “I'm going to train her and teach her a valuable lesson about respecting her owners.”

 

“I look forward to watching your lesson.” He continued eating but Kagome had stopped. She looked deep in thought which made Inuyasha wonder about what she could possibly be thinking about. He didn't have to wonder too long as she told him her concerns.

 

“What if we get caught?” She asked, concern in her voice. “Yuka is very popular with a lot of friends, same with Hojo, they will search up and down for them.”

 

“That's where you come in. That's where your lesson will come in at.” He put down his fork. “I'm going to need you and Yuka to make an appearance in the public. Yuka quitting her job and saying goodbye to her friends and family and you being there with her so she won't act out of place.”

 

Kagome thought about it. She didn't have the sadistic streak Inuyasha had. She didn't know if her “lessons” on Yuka would work or not and really didn't want to risk it. “What if my lessons don't get through to her? I'm not as good with torture as you are.”

 

“Then I'll be there to guide you and make sure you become as good as me.” He answered, getting up and grabbing something to drink from the refrigerator.

 

“Do you love me, Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, he even stopped breathing. He turned to look at Kagome with a look on his face that made it seem as if she had just asked him to go swim in a pool with a great white shark. After looking at her for a moment, he continued walking to the refrigerator, shifting things around as he answered her. “No, I don't love you but I do like you and that's a start.” He grabbed a can of Sprite. “Which reminds me, we need to go to CVS and get the morning after pill lest you fall pregnant.” He looked at Yuka. “I'll tie her up for her punishment later on while you go get ready.” He said taking several gulps of the drink before squeezing the can into a ball in his fist.

 

Kagome left the kitchen and walked upstairs. She felt nervous and slightly disappointed. She didn't just expect Inuyasha to come out and say he loved her and Kagome herself didn't even know whether or not she loved him but their relationship could bloom into so much more if given time. The fact that he is taking her out in public is proof that he trusts her and the best relationships are built on trust.

 

She entered the room and went to his girlfriend's closet and rampaged through her things. Kagome finally found a pair of jeans in her size as well as a tank top and some flip flops for her to wear. The flip flops were kinda big on her but that was alright. The tank top on the other hand was incredibly snug on her. It wrapped around her torso tightly and showed the upper parts of her breasts in a very revealing way but the jeans were a perfect fit. Going into the bathroom, Kagome used Inuyasha's brush to comb through her hair and remove all of the tangles from it.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror.

 

She couldn't decide rather she liked what she seen or not. A part of her loved it. Loved the power she had, the revenge she had taken out on those who hurt her, while another part of her hated it. No she didn't hate the terrible things she did to Hojo and Yuka but she hated that she knew eventually she would come to harm people who never hurt her and that she would more than likely enjoy harming them. She feared just how far she would go. Would she start harming children? Would she enjoy harming children?

 

Slowly she felt Inuyasha starting to change her and mold her into someone corrupt like him and that isn't what Kagome wanted. She looked at herself again briefly before she left and headed downstairs. Yuka and Inuyasha were both gone, probably in the basement so Kagome sat down at the table and stared at Hojo again. She stood up from the table and leaned her face close to Hojo's.

 

“Burn in hell.” She leaned forward and took a bite out of his cheek, gagging on the taste and chewy flesh of the inside of his mouth. She spit it out, finding it too unpleasant to eat. Maybe that's why Inuyasha said don't eat from the head. Ugh, the taste was disgusting, like raw chicken wrapped in gum.

 

She also went into the refrigerator and grabbed a can of Sprite. Inuyasha entered as she was drinking and told her that Yuka was tied up and everything was ready to go. She followed him as he went to the door and was surprised he didn't blindfold her like last time but instead allowed her to walk and see freely.

 

This was progress.

 

They walked hand in hand to the black suburban parked on the far right though Kagome noticed another car in the large driveway, a mustang colored black and teal. She wondered why they weren't driving in that car but didn't ask. She was too busy taking in her surroundings for the first time.

 

It seemed that Inuyasha lived in a large exquisite neighborhood. Each of the houses, no mansions, were grand in their own unique way. Some had large castle-like balconies while others had gargoyles or were made in the colonial style. Inuyasha's own house was more of a modern colonial style. With two white columns on the sides of his two handle mahogany door that opened in the middle as opposed to one side. It was made with brick that varied in hues of black to dark and light gray. The parts of the house that weren't made of brick were instead painted cream colored.

 

Kagome was in awe and Inuyasha noticed her expression and laughed. “Impressive, huh?”

 

Kagome smiled. “Yeah.” It was at this moment that she decided to talk more to Inuyasha. She knew nothing of him, his family, or his job or why he wanted Kikyo and decided to use this time to learn such things.

 

“How did you get so rich?” She asked as they both sat down and buckled up in his suburban.

 

He placed the key in the ignition and turned the truck on. “My father is a well off man and so I got all of this from him.”

 

“And your mother, what does she do?”

 

He laughed a little. “Well I have two mothers.”

 

Kagome gasped in shock. “Two mothers?”

 

“Yeah, my father had a huge appetite and one woman wasn't good enough for him.” He winked at her. “Technically I have only one mother but there was another woman who helped raised me so she's like my second mother.” He explained as if that was so normal. “I have a half brother and that's his true mother and we were both raised under the same roof so we're all one big happy family.”

 

You're all weird as fuck, Kagome thought. “Oh, well how did they all meet?”

 

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair as he pulled out of the driveway and past the black gates. “It wasn't pleasant.” He said, his mood suddenly changing to one of melancholy. “It wasn't some love story where they were high school sweethearts nor was it some story about how he asked the women out for drinks. My father saw them, liked them, and took them, there's nothing more to it. I was born of rape.” He spat out harshly.

 

Kagome was left quiet. She didn't know what to say. On one had she was happy to see that he didn't just suddenly become like this but on the other hand she was scared. No matter how close they became Inuyasha would never let her go, she knew too much and he seemed too fond of her but if she stayed with him, over the years she might get pregnant and continue the cycle. Yuka would too.

 

Though Yuka was her pet, Kagome was certain Inuyasha would take it upon himself to rape her as he pleased. Then sooner or later, both Yuka and Kagome would become mothers to Inuyasha's children who would also be born of rape. Who is to say that they won't follow in their father's footsteps and do the same thing their father had done to women?

 

Could Kagome live with herself if that happened? Could she stand to see her sons hurt women or would pain and suffering just become her form of entertainment?

 

There was only one question she had to ask. “Does either of your mothers know about what you do to women and people?”

 

Inuyasha smiled a cruel smile that made him look insane, perhaps he was. “They pray Kagome, they simply pray while I prey on people.”

 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, though it was a short one. After a few twists and turns out of the gated neighborhood there was a shopping center close by but they rode past it as there was no CVS or Rite Aid. They drove for about five miles until they found one on the corner of the street. Undoubtedly though, Kagome was worried. What if someone recognized her? But then why should she care? She should talk and speak of the horrible things he had done to her so he would go to prison but that thought scared her.

 

While Inuyasha had done horrible things to her, Kagome had done horrible things to Yuka. If Kagome did go to the police Yuka would be the only one set free as Kagome was 100% sure Yuka would place blame on Kagome for her torture and for the murder of Hojo. If Yuka wasn't alive it would be easy to say Inuyasha forced her to do it as there would be no witnesses but no, Yuka would make sure the police knew Kagome had some blame and Kagome would more than likely go to prison as well so she decided to hold her tongue.

 

Inuyasha pulled into a CVS and parked next to a handicap parking space and got out, Kagome following his lead, did the same. It was odd being out with him. No one looked at him or her. Kagome figured she was in a different town so no one would notice her. She stayed close to Inuyasha as they went about their business as though they truly were boyfriend and girlfriend. They talked casually about simple things and he asked her if she needed anything such as shampoo or soap. Kagome grabbed some Tresemme conditioner as well as a jar of coconut oil then they went to the back of the pharmacy and asked for the over the counter morning pill.

 

The woman, old and wrinkled, gave them Plan B after asking for Inuyasha's Id card. Inuyasha thanked her and paid for their things and left the store. As they were leaving Inuyasha was holding the door open for Kagome but two bitches walked in before Kagome could walk out. They smiled at Inuyasha as if they hadn't rudely got in Kagome's way and Kagome was tempted to trip them but decided not to. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't pay them any attention what so ever nor did he smile back.

 

“So you'll abuse and kill women but you won't cheat on them?” Kagome said jokingly as they climbed back into the car.

 

“Yeah I tend to be pretty faithful to those I am fond of.”

 

“Oh so you're fond of me now?”

 

Inuyasha laughed. “I don't keep you alive because you bore me.”

 

As they were on their way back Kagome made it her mission to memorize everything so if the time came she could run away though truthfully, she didn't think she would. As much as she didn't want to, she feared that she would continue the cycle and birth sons who would be rapists and murderers but hopefully that time won't be now.

 

She took the morning after pill out and swallowed it without hesitation.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“So, how did you prepare Yuka for her punishment?” Kagome asked as they were driving home.

 

A devious smile fell on Inuyasha's face as he thought about how he would answer her question but then he decided not to answer her question. “Truthfully, she's already suffering her punishment right now but it's just the appetizer.” He explained. “You'll be the entree and I'll be the desert.”

 

“What type of suffering is she going through?” She asked. Kagome felt her belly flutter with excitement. Her mind had been elsewhere but now she felt the thrill of hurting Yuka again and she couldn't wait to get home.

 

“You'll see, though I must say it's a...pleasurable torture.” He smirked at her.

 

She smirked right back. If he wasn't driving and if Kagome didn't value her life she would be tempted to give him a blowjob right then and there but she squashed the temptation and sat back in her seat. Her mind began to wonder about what type of “pleasurable” torture there was but knowing Inuyasha and his deviant ways Kagome is sure it's more pain than pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet as she thought about all of the wonderful possibilities. Without shame or guilt, her hand trailed down her belly, and stopped on the button of her jeans. She slowly unbuttoned her pants and her hand continued it's exploration until it got to the center of her legs. Petting herself lightly, her middle finger went in between her lips and to that sweet spot that if rubbed the right way could make her scream like a mad woman.

 

She closed her eyes in pleasure as she rubbed herself to the thought of torturing Yuka. In this scenario, Yuka's hands and legs were tied to a chair. Kagome had a dagger in her hand and Yuka was screaming loudly each time that dagger plunged into her skin. At each scream that was let loose, at each slurp as the knife passed through skin, Kagome's middle finger would jerk, applying extra pressure to her pearl.

 

Soon, the muscles in her legs were clinching and unclenching at a wild pace as her pussy began contracting and her belly was flooded with heat. Kagome spread her legs wide and let out a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her. She laid back in her seat, panting when it was over and basking in her high.

 

Inuyasha on the other hand looked as though he was in pain. He wanted to look at Kagome and never take his eyes off of her but the road was more important. Though he couldn’t visually enjoy the moment, he decided to physically enjoy it by reaching out and grabbing the hand that had caused Kagome to climax like that and place her fingers to his lips. His nose was assaulted with the smell of her and he wanted to close his eyes in bliss, but again, keeping them open and focused on the road was more important. His tongue shot out and sucked on each finger but he sucked on the middle finger the hardest, making sure not a drop was left to go to waste.

 

Kagome smiled at his efforts as she felt his tongue on her skin and let out a little giggle.

 

'Finally, blessedly, thank goddingly, we're here.' Kagome thought as they arrived at the house. Kagome wanted to drag Inuyasha out of the car by his white hair, throw him on the ground, and fuck him right then and there until both of them were being arrested for indecent exposure but that wouldn't have been proper...well torturing Yuka wasn't exactly proper either but hey. Despite all of that Kagome still wanted to preserve her energy and her hornyness for Yuka.

 

It's not nice to keep a pet waiting on their master for too long. Not to mention she was extremely curious to see how Yuka was getting tortured.

 

Inuyasha walked into the house and Kagome walked in after him. She was smiling from ear to ear, cheesing like some perverted man who just saw up a woman's skirt. Her pants still weren't buttoned up since Kagome knew she wouldn't be wearing them for that much longer so her crotch was exposed to the open air.

 

“You want to go straight to Yuka, huh Kagome?” Inuyasha asked, seeing her happy facial expression.

 

“Yes, can we go now?” She asked, her brown eyes lighting up with an innocence to them that would have blown Inuyasha away had he not been use to it. Truthfully, Kagome could pass as a saint. Well she was a saint until Inuyasha corrupted her. Sometimes he still would reflect how such an innocent creature could become so sinister but then he would think of himself.

 

Unlike Sesshomaru and his father who were both just inherently evil for no God damn reason besides the pleasure it brings them, Inuyasha had been innocent. Even as a child, he wanted nothing but to be good and to cause good to the world. Both his mother and Sesshomaru's mother had seen how he was and they hoped that he would stay that way and be the exception. That he would be someone they would be proud of and look upon him with pride and joy but it didn't last. Like Kagome, all Inuyasha needed was to be introduced to the real world.

 

Be innocent, act innocent, see your innocence get you nowhere or nothing except used and walked over, then say goodbye to your innocence as you rip through the blood and muscle of the person who hurt you.

 

Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome but instead began walking towards where he placed Yuka. They reached the door that led to the basement and Kagome walked in first. She didn't know what she was expecting but she wasn't expecting this.

 

There were no screams, no smell of blood, no nothing. She walked down the stairs with a confused expression on her face until she seen her. Kagome immediately let out a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. It wasn't quite like her fantasy but it was just fine.

 

Yuka was placed on her knees with her heels pressed into her ass. Her hands were behind her back as rope bonded them to her ankles which were shackled by two other chains that connected to the wall, holding her in place. Due to the way her spine was bent to keep the shape, her breasts were poking out rather lewdly but the best part was the pleasurable torture.

 

A vibrating dildo was placed in between her legs on a medium setting. It was enough to get her aroused but not enough to make her climax. Another dildo was placed in her mouth on a high setting. The dildo in her mouth had a string attached to it and one end was tied securely on the back of Yuka's head so it wouldn't fall out of her mouth. Drool was leaking out of the side of her mouth and was trailing down her middle and would fall randomly.

 

Yuka was moving back and forth, or as much as the chain connected to the wall would let her, desperately chasing an orgasm that she would never catch. Her brown eyes locked onto Kagome's and instead of the usual anger that simmered there, there was desperation.

 

Kagome walked over to her and smiled at her. Loving the sight even more as she was close up. She placed her hand on Yuka's left breast and began massaging lightly. Yuka jerked at the touch and pressed herself further into Kagome's hand. Kagome knew Yuka wanted to cum but what Yuka wanted was the last thing Kagome cared about. She decided to tease her a bit by leaning down and taking Yuka's rosy nipple into her mouth, licking slowly and applying just the faintest pressure.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Kagome asked looking into Yuka's eyes.

 

Although Yuka couldn't answer, she made a sound that sounded a lot like 'yes.' Kagome's hands roamed all over her body, taking in the little marks that she had done or some that Inuyasha had done.

 

Leaning closer to Yuka, Kagome whispered, “You always had an amazing body.” She pulled back and stared at her. “Let's fix that, shall we?”

 


	23. Chapter 23

“I want to be a singer when I grow up.” The small girl said, hope filling every corner of her excited voice. “I mean think about it, I'll have big houses, fancy cars, and all the money in the world.”

“Not to mention you'll wear such pretty dresses and jewelry and have millions of people cheering you on. You'll probably feel and look like a princess.” The other girl responded, with her hands behind her head as they both laid down on the soft comfortable Cinderella styled bed beside each other.

One of the girls sat up and looked down at the other. “I've never heard you sing before. What do you sound like?”

The other girl sat up then. “I sound great, my mother always said so.”

The girl gave a snort. “Your mother also said the tooth fairy exists but that was a lie.”

“How could you speak so of my mother?” Her voice was took on an exaggerated tone of hurt.

She clapped her hands together. “I have an idea, sing for me and I'll apologize to your mother if she was right about your voice.”

“Wait? You want me to sing for you?”

“Yes, sing for me Yuka.”

 

X

“Sing for me Yuka.”

Yuka could feel Kagome's brown eyes roaming over her naked and shaking body. She had been tied up like this for no longer than four hours but it felt like an eternity. When she had woken up she was surprised to find that both her mouth and pussy had a dildo in it, not only that, but her back was on fire. She tried to move to loosen the pressure on her spine but it didn't work. Her hands were connected by rope to her ankles causing her back to arch to support the uncomfortable position. That wasn't the only pain Yuka felt though. The dildo between her legs was vibrating and touching her still wounded walls.

It hurt for the first hour and Yuka was sure she was going to bleed out and die like this but after a while, her body started to adjust and the pleasure sank into her nerves quickly.

The pleasure was just enough. Enough to give her ecstasy but not enough for her to climax. She ignored it at first but as it continued on and on she desperately wanted to cum. Her desperation reached such high levels that when she saw Kagome enter the basement, all of the anger and hatred faded.

That could wait for another day. Right now at this very moment in time, she needed her release and she would do anything for it.

As Kagome knelt in front of her, Yuka ignored the fact that her jeans were open revealing her cunt and instead looked up at her with hope and wanting in her eyes. When Kagome's hand touched her breast she nearly squealed in delight. The pleasure was so damn good it hurt.

Yuka never felt like she needed something as badly as she needed this. When she heard Kagome's words though, she froze. Yuka took great care of her body. Exercising weekly and eating mostly healthy food as opposed to fattening food full of sugars, carbs, and artificial flavors. She also detoxed once a month on a green smoothie to rid her body of its toxins but now that would all be over.

"Wait Kagome." She heard the man say. Caution filling his voice. "We need her whole in order for her story to be believable."

Kagome let out a disappointed sigh though Yuka was completely confused but a little relieved that she wouldn't lose any of her body parts.

Kagome placed both hands on the sides of her face and stared deeply into her eyes like a lover. Kind of like what she would do when they were telling each other secrets when they were younger. "I want to dismember you so badly and leave you so ugly and disfigured that it hurts but we still need you."

Yuka could have smiled had a dildo not been in her mouth. She guessed that they wouldn't kill her and that she would be needed or else suspicion would fall on the man. Plenty of cameras were in the bar were she first met him and he was uncommonly beautiful therefore he would be recognized quickly if seen.

Kagome's disappointed eyes came alight again. "No worries though there are other ways to ruin your body." She thumbed her nipple and began twisting.

“WAIT KAGOME!” Inuyasha said again.

Yuka could hear Kagome's teeth grinding together in annoyance.”What Inuyasha?” She asked.

“Don't give me that look, I just thought of an amazing idea.” He said.

“And that is?” Kagome asked.

“You can do as you like to Yuka, she's not needed anymore.” He answered.

Kagome's annoyed look took on the look of a child who was just told that their parents had a gift waiting for them. “Really?”

“Really.” He replied, clearly amused at how Kagome's tone and facial expression just did a complete 180.

Kagome turned back to Yuka. “Did you hear that? You're no longer needed so it looks like my wish will come true.” Kagome's brown eyes roamed all over Yuka's body. “What to destroy first? Your arm or what about your pretty leg?”

Yuka tried to shake her head and say “no” but it came out a mumbled mess though Yuka knew had it come out perfectly clear Kagome wouldn't have listened anyhow.

“You remember when we were children and you told me you wanted to be a singer?” Kagome asked her former friend.

“Yeah, I remember.” Yuka answered quietly.

“You never sung for me.”

Yuka remembered that day clearly. Yuka was about to sing but Kagome used that opportunity to playfully throw a pillow at her open mouth which caused a pillow war. When the pillows were all thrown around the room the two girls had fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter and giggles.

_You're my best friend, Kagome.'_ Yuka had said, grabbing Kagome's hand and squeezing lightly.

Kagome had squeezed her hand back. _'And you're mine, Yuka.'_

 

 

“You're my best friend, Kagome.” Yuka mumbled, head hung low as she remembered the good days when her and Kagome were simple children, dreaming of what they would do and become but never dreaming that they would fall apart.

_Where did it all go so wrong?_

 

“And you're mine, Yuka.” Kagome replied walked over to the tools Inuyasha always kept there and pulled out a pair of pliers. It was rusted or perhaps covered in dried blood. “You'll sing for me today, best friend.”

X

 

Inuyasha quietly walked out of the basement, leaving Kagome to her own devices and headed to his room.

Truthfully he had dug himself into some rather deep shit.

As he expected, people have noticed Yuka and Hojo's disappearance. Though they got little media coverage thanks to Inuyasha paying off a couple of local news stations, the fact was that their friends and families were making a lot of noise about trying to find Yuka and Hojo.

His plan was to get Yuka to make a public appearance and speak to the cops but thinking more on it he realized that it would be a bad idea. Even if Kagome did torture Yuka to make her say what he wanted, there was still a chance she would betray them, then on top of that, the fact that both Hojo and her went missing and she is alive and well while Hojo is still missing would cause suspicions to fall on her. Add to that fact that Yuka was now living with Inuyasha and had stopped communicating with any of her friends and family all so suddenly. The police would want to take a sniff around his house, see why Yuka had cut everyone off so suddenly and stayed with him.

He made it to his room and sat down on the bed, still deep in thought about how to handle everything. Of course he was on video last seen with her so he would be a prime suspect but admittedly they probably wouldn't find him considering the fact that the cameras inside the bar were probably shitty and the fact that he never went there before and didn't plan to go there anymore. Still, he had tied himself into a thorny knot but he came to the conclusion that they didn't need Yuka. Kagome could keep her or kill her, it didn't matter.

What mattered was that he spoke to someone and he knew just who that someone was.

Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

X

 

She struck her on top of her head with the pliers twice in quick succession. Though her blows were hard, they wasn't as hard as they could have been. Kagome didn't want to give her “best friend” a concussion. No that would be so rude and mean of her.

Kagome had walked over to Yuka and removed the dildo from her mouth. Before Yuka could speak, she placed the pliers on the front two teeth, intent to pull them off but Yuka had jerked her head away, making Kagome strike her across the cheek with the pliers. The sound of that hard stainless steel connecting with Yuka's cheekbone was nearly deafening and Kagome silently prayed that she didn't break Yuka's cheekbone. Not because she cared or loved her but because she didn't want to cause Yuka any serious injury where she would need “outside” treatment.

Yuka had spat blood from biting her tongue and this time Kagome gripped her chin between her fingers tightly, so Yuka wouldn't move away from her again. Holding Yuka's chin with her left hand, she used her right to place the pliers on the front row of teeth and pulled.

Yuka's voice broke through the air and she sang Kagome such a sweet song.

“Oh best friend , you have such a lovely voice.” Kagome commented, cheering her friend's singing on. “Even though Inuyasha says I don't need you anymore, I'm going to keep you and your new name will be best friend.” She clasped her hands together. “You know what they say, dog is a man's best friend but I'm sure that also goes for women as well and you are a dog, or perhaps a bitch.” 

Kagome dropped the pliers and cradled Yuka's head as she wept. “Shh, there now, I'm here.” She gently ran her hand down Yuka's face, touching her cheek to make sure everything was in tact and was pleased when she found that it was. Kagome backed away from her and walked back over to where the tools were.

“That was a sweet slow song but now I'm in the mood for something much more upbeat.” Kagome uncoiled the whip and stood behind her best friend. She struck her with the whip over and over again. Thin lines of blood flew onto Kagome's face as well as onto the floor but she didn't stop. When one arm got tired she switched to the other one and continued the beating. She only stopped when Yuka couldn't sing anymore.

Dropping the whip like she did the pliers, Kagome slowly fell to the ground. She was incredibly exaushed and sweat had started to break out over her forehead. Looking up, she seen Yuka, sobbing, her tears rolling down her face and onto the ground.

Her mouth was red and bleeding where Kagome had pulled out her teeth, and her back was covered in thin spider web lines that bled red and raced down to Yuka's ass.

Kagome imagined Yuka wanted to cuss or spit at her, but screaming her little vocal cords out at Kagome's lashing, the poor thing wasn't able to do any of the two.

Kagome left the basement and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass she filled it up with water from the sink before heading back into the basement. Walking over to Yuka she tipped the girl's head back and poured the water slowly into her mouth.

Yuka looked at her and Kagome looked back. “See, I'm always kind to my best friend.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

The man sat back lazily in the black leather chair with his slacks undone and his legs spread wide open. He was currently trying to enjoy the pleasurable sensation between his legs but the sounds of the dogs going at it was rather distracting. Holding in a sigh of pleasure he thought back to his recent kill.

 

She had been a young one, but not too young. She had a college girl look to her; bouncy tits, flat stomach, round hips, and a plump ass. Dimples were in both of her cheeks and she had such a cute flirty smile. No doubt she spent her Fridays shopping at Forever 21 and spent her Saturdays out at the club with men constantly buying drinks for her.

 

Sesshomaru had requested a woman no older than 27 and no younger than 18, he didn't tend to go for underage girls. Yes, he'll torture, kill, rape, and engage in cannibalism from time to time but having sex with underage girls was were he drew the line.

 

_See? I'm not all that bad, I have some morals after all, mother._

 

Still, she had been great to fuck. She clawed his back with her black acrylic fingernails as he, still fucking her, bent his head down and bit into the side of her neck like a vampire. She had squirmed with pain and pleasure as his mouth tasted a few drops of her blood before he let her go and continued the fucking.

 

Her sweet moans were like music to his ears and her mouth was even sweeter. Those plump pink lips wrapping themselves around his massive rock hard erection and sucking his cock viciously as spit and precum fell from her mouth and onto her tits. Her shaved pussy drawing him in deeper and deeper until he gave her a huge load of his semen sure to impregnate her if she survived. All the same, he had gotten tired of her soon. She was pleasurable no doubt but not better than his two, not to mention girls like her were barely useful for anything else besides fucking. He could have made her into a servant or cook but he had plenty of those and didn't need anymore.

 

Tying her up by her wrists with rope, he let his curious Rin take a chainsaw to her middle. _It will be like a little biology project._ He had told her, as he turned the loud thing on.

 

She had been excited, he could tell, her brown eyes were practically dancing and her cheeks were growing more pink by the second as she walked over to the weeping woman. Though she was excited, she was careful not to drop the chainsaw and cut off her foot. Instead of going vertical at the head or between the legs, she decided to go horizontal at the waist.

 

Blood spurted out like a fountain as the steel caressed her flesh and Rin let out an excited scream as if she was on a ride at Disneyland. Kagura was laying naked on her back, a few feet away from the woman but she was able to get a nice little red tan on her skin. Rin kept going on and on as the woman cried until she went all the way through, severing spine, vital organs, and intestines alike, and her legs separated from her torso. That's when waves of red flowed down to the ground and half of her belly went with it.

 

Kagura rubbed what spilled on her all over her body sensually as if it was lotion then used some as lubricant to rub over her pussy and stimulate herself to orgasm.

 

Sesshomaru was turned on instantly by both the barbaric display as well as by Kagura. In his need for relief and being the adventurous person he was, he grabbed a piece of the woman's cut up small intestine before shoving his cock inside one end and using his hand to struck himself to completion with it. It had felt good, it was tight and the blood enabled him to easily glide his cock in and out.

 

Currently, one of his favorite women was naked and kneeling at his feet with her sweet hot mouth wrapped around his hard leaking member. She sucked roughly, making slurping noises with no shame and her wet tongue touched and glided over every vein leaving not an inch of him unexplored by her mouth.

 

Shame wasn't something she needed, nor pride. All of that had been whipped, beaten, and tortured out of her. The only shame she has is the shame of not pleasing her master, which after being so patiently and thoroughly trained by him, she doesn't have to worry about that at all.

 

Rin was a young slender woman, no older than nineteen with jet black long hair that went down to her perfect ass. She hadn't been his first, no, plenty of girls had come before her, but none had pleased him this greatly except for the other.

 

As she was kneeling at his feet like a praying woman, which she kinda was and he would bless her with his seed soon enough, she spread her knees far from each other and there Kagura was. She was a little older than Rin but like the her, she also had jet black long hair that she often wore up.

 

She had come after Rin and truthfully Sesshomaru hadn't planned on letting her survive. He had seen her while he was out one day enjoying a nice meal with his mother.

 

His mother had been rambling on and on about how much she loved him as she ran her fingers through her silver hair that was so much like his own. They were waiting for their meal to arrive in the far corner of the restaurant as Kagura and another man, a man he recognized as Naraku, a frequent visitor of a club Sesshomaru gets his slaves from, walked past the table. Sesshomaru had been telling his mother about his meeting with the head of police and how it went when his golden eyes spotted Kagura's curvy swaying hips walking towards them. As she passed his table, their eyes met and she gave him a small smile with those pretty lips of hers. Naraku noticed his staring and also smiled knowingly at him.

 

His mother all but snapped her fingers in his face to snap him out of it and get her attention.

 

“Apologies mother but I need to go to the bathroom.” He had said briskly then stood up and went to the bathroom.

 

Entering the bathroom he stood by the sink and waited. After no longer than two minutes, Naraku entered just as he knew he would.

 

“Hello Mr. Sesshomaru.” He greeted.

 

Sesshomaru raised his head and his yellow cold eyes stared at Naraku for a little while before he said, “1,000 dollars, I won't go a penny higher.”

 

Naraku's smiled spread across his face. “I accept.”

 

Both men turned around and left and before the sun went down, a frightened Kagura was placed at his doorstep.

 

 

Sesshomaru figured he would fuck her, make her suck him, disfigure her a bit, then toss her body to his dogs but oddly enough he fell for her and decided to keep her alongside Rin. Both had fallen pregnant numerous times, their stomachs becoming plump and round with his children but the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was to be a father, he'd just end up killing the things in frustration, and so he took care of that.

 

Of course they weren't too happy having their babies constantly scrapped out of their wombs piece by bloody piece but their happiness was of no concern to him, though as they wept, he did promise them that someday he would give them children and he would let them keep them and raise them. Their crying faces instantly lit up with joy and happiness and he had soothed them both by cradling them in his arms and whispering about how many beautiful children they would have and how they would all be one big happy family.

 

As far as he could tell, it looked as though Rin was pregnant again. Her stomach had a puffy look to it and he hadn't remembered the last time she bled but that was nothing to worry about. All would be taken care of as it was in the past.

 

Sesshomaru leaned his head back and sighed in bliss as Rin got to work on him while Kagura got to work on Rin. Rin knew him well, she knew the places to touch, she knew how much pressure to add with her tongue, and she knew when exactly to lick his slit at the top. Sesshomaru felt his heart rate starting to beat faster and faster, his muscles started clenching and tensing up, and his hips thrusts wildly into her mouth while his hand stayed firmly on her head. At the feel of his orgasm coming on, he pushed his hips forward until his cock hit the back of Rin's mouth. He stayed there and let out a groan as he felt the semen spill out of him and into her eager mouth.

 

Rin dutifully swallowed every drop without needing to be told, then she pulled him out of his mouth and lowered herself fully onto Kagura's face, panting like a bitch in heat. Sesshomaru placed himself back into his slacks and continued to watch as Rin rode Kagura's face for a solid five minutes before reaching her peak and moaning out loudly.

 

Satisfied, Rin rolled off of Kagura and fell on to the floor, breathing harshly, with sweat forming at the top of her forehead. Kagura licked around her mouth and then used some of her fingers to scoop up Rin's juices before bringing it back in between her warm wet lips.

 

“Well Kagura since everybody got pleasure except you, you'll be able to decide what type of torture Toran will get and I will help you administer it.” He said as he watched her face light up from excitement.

 

Toran had been a long time enemy. Truthfully, he didn't really hate her on a personal level, she was just born into a family his father had hated. In the past the two families would fight over certain lands and businesses. It was usually kept cute and classy, a little mud slung here and there, but as of late the rival family had gotten carried away. As a result, his father had captured the youngest daughter while Sesshomaru captured the eldest.

 

His father had sent the youngest back in six pieces; head, torso, arms, and legs while Sesshomaru had kept the eldest captive until their father negotiated a “peace” with the family. He would send her back, though she would be in an extreme state and being that she is the eldest and will run all of her family's businesses some day, he hoped to send her back with a baby of his in her belly.

 

“Will I be able to help?” Rin asked, hopeful.

 

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Perhaps it was her age or perhaps it was just her, Sesshomaru didn't know but Rin always seemed to look so sweet and innocent as if she feel from the heavens themselves yet with nothing but a small needle in her hand she was able to make a man scream like a wailing baby and she took great pleasure in it. “Well since you pleased me so well, I guess you can help.”

 

Her eyes lit up with childish delight and made her seem even more innocent. “Oh thank you, master.”

 

He simply nodded his head slightly and was about to lay back into his seat and go to sleep but the phone wringing in the other room quickly killed that idea. Another black-haired woman who worked as a servant in his house quickly brought him the phone. Her eyes avoided the naked Rin and Kagura as well as the corpse the dogs were eating, and simply focused on Sesshomaru's gold ones.

 

Sesshomaru took the phone from her hands and dismissed her. As quietly as she'd come, she left. He didn't know her name but she had worked with him for a while.

 

“State your business.” He said in that uninterested tone of voice.

 

A voice he disgustingly recognized as his younger brother's responded on the other side of the phone. “I need your help...” He hesitated. “I...um..I killed two people.”

 

 _If you killed two people then what the f do you need my help for? I already missed out on the good part._ Unlike Sesshomaru and his father, Inuyasha was naturally good while they were naturally evil. Sesshomaru nor his father didn't have some traumatic experience as a child that turned them evil, they didn't get walked over or mistreated, truthfully it was just who they were. Killing and breaking others was as natural as breathing for the both of them.

 

Inuyasha on the other hand was a different story.

 

His younger brother had been a beaming happy child, loving and loved by all three of his parents. Instead of finding things and breaking them, he would find broken things and fix them; birds, squirrels, various animals had been saved under Inuyasha's care. Sesshomaru had feared that due to Inuaysha's good warmheartedness that he would rat on the family and cause Sesshomaru and his father to go to prison but fortunately, Inuyasha's innocence had been stamped out and he had grown into his evil ways, much to the dismay of his two moms.

 

The silence continued, causing Sesshomaru to be annoyed. “Okay and....?”

 

“I need your help.” Inuyasha said defensivly.

 

“We've established that already.”

 

“People are looking for the two that I killed.... well I still have one alive but the other is dead. Could you possibly pay the news to stop the coverage or perhaps find dummy bodies?”

 

Sesshomaru could do both and has done both plenty of times. He preferred using 'dummy bodies' so the friends and family of the victim would think their loved ones were dead. It wasn't that hard or difficult. If he didn't have any real corpses on stand by which he usually did, then he would just use a customized mannequin. Of course he would have it set afire and pay the medical examiner money to lie and say that the body was that of their relatives and they believed it. They had no choice, the charred remains were unrecognizable and no one would be able to tell if they were a real person or not.

 

Though what Inuyasha was asking for was relatively easy and non time consuming, Sesshomaru just wasn't in the habit of doing things for free, especially things for his brother. “What's in it for me?”

 

Judging from the sigh that came from the other end of the line, Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was expecting this. Truthfully, it was a losing fight. Anything Sesshomaru wanted, he could buy so Inuyasha couldn't give him anything.

 

“What do you want? You know as well as I that I can't give you shit.”

 

There was something Sesshomaru needed Inuyasha to do now that he thought about it. “I'm going to New York for about a month and I need you to keep some of my belongings while I'm gone. Can you do that for me, my beloved brother?” Sesshomaru used that _sweet_ voice. The voice that he always used when he was being deceptive and scheming. Most people who knew him knew to instantly have their guard up when he calls them anything remotely endearing for he was planning something.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Hearing the tone of Sesshomaru's smooth voice changing immediately put Inuyasha on edge. He knew better than anyone that Sesshomaru had something devious planned when his voice went light and airy, as if he was a decent fucking person. The first time Sesshomaru did that, Inuyasha had been but a naive child and thought that his older brother had perhaps seen the light and changed for the better. It was all just a deception.

Sesshomaru had smiled at him, used that sweet deceiving voice of his, before showing him the bloodied broken body of one of the birds Inuyasha was nursing back to health. The small bird had all of it's pretty feathers pulled out, the eyes that Inuyasha swore shined with love as he tended to him had been gauged out leaving black holes, and a stick went through it's body vertically, entering through it's rear, and came out the top of its head as if it was to be cooked on a barbeque.

Inuyasha's jaw fell to the floor in disbelief as the tears sprung to his golden eyes. That was the first time in his life that he had truly hated someone. The first time in his life that he wanted to cause someone pain as opposed to reliving someone of pain. He ran and tried to tackle Sesshomaru yet his older brother was faster and unfortunately.....stronger. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and placed his left leg out causing Inuyasha to hit it with his right leg and fall onto the ground, face first.

Before he could get back up, Sesshomaru had landed on his back, pressing him further into the ground. Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck and before his elder brother could do whatever he was about to do, his mother had told him to get off Inuyasha. That was when Sesshomaru still listened to his mother, not like now.

Sesshomaru reluctantly crawled off of his back as his mother came rushing to Inuyasha and helping him up. Though she was not his biological mother, she still treated Inuyasha as though he was her child. His father would accept nothing less. Inu No Taisho wanted unity in his household and if the mothers wanted to keep their teeth and not have to drink from straws, then they would treat each child as though it were their own, though there was no need for threats. Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother had grown as close as sisters as a result of the abuse and rape they faced, with one tending to the other's bruises whenever they received a harsh punishment or another giving a shoulder to lean on when they were down. 

Inuyasha considered himself lucky in a way. Most people only have one mother but he had two who loved and cherished him. Sesshomaru's mother had cradled him as he wept onto her shoulder while glaring at her son. Sesshomaru simply huffed before leaving and ever since then Inuyasha knew to be on edge whenever he used that “nice” voice.

“What kind of belongings?” Inuyasha asked tensely, his voice dripping with irritation.

“Rin and Kagura.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “I don't want to keep any of your whores.” Inuyasha never liked the women his brother messed with, especially Rin and Kagura who he had a couple of not so nice things to say about. Before the brothers got their own places Sesshomaru would always bring women back to their parents house. Inuyasha's bedroom was right underneath his brother's so every night he got an earful of loud screams and wails of pleasure from the women (that was before Sesshomaru turned to raping) his brother was fucking, not to mention his brother's stupid headboard would hit the wall, also making it hard for Inuyasha to sleep.

Their father finally got irritated enough that he bought Sesshomaru his own house much to the sweet satisfaction of Inuyasha's ears and Sesshomaru's wall.

Though most of the girls his brother messed with were civil, Rin and Kagura were of a different breed. By themselves they were terrible but together they were absolutely maddening. Their lust for pain and blood made Inuyasha look like an angel in comparison and they could never get enough. As terrible as Inuyasha is he just never went out of his way to hurt others. His last girlfriend, Yuka, Hojo, and even Kagome were tortured by him for a reason, not just because. Though he did take joy in torture, he only inflicted it, if he felt the person deserves it but Rin and Kagura were different in that aspect. Deserving of torture or not, they wouldn't hesitate to make the bones in a person's body pop and snap just because they were bored. Having them in his house would just be an awful experience all around and he would rather avoid that.

“If you ask me for a favor, you must do a favor for me.” His brother's voice changed to that of amusement. His tone was the same old raggedy tone he used when he felt he won or was right and as angry as it made Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was in fact right.

Growling, he replied “They stay with me for a week but no longer and if they piss me off I will maim them, understood?” Inuyasha threatened.

“Yes, yes brother. I understand.” Sesshomaru clearly wasn't bothered Inuyasha's threat.

Without a “goodbye” or even a “see you later” Inuyasha hung up the phone which means he basically slammed it down, nearly breaking it. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he wanted to scream.

Inuyasha didn't give idle threats, if those two whores so much as breathed the wrong way, he would cut off some limbs and he wouldn't give them medical treatment either. He would let their wounds fester and bleed and before too long, they'll be dead from an infection.

How sweet would that be?

He left the phone on his bed before walking back downstairs and into the basement. The sight that greeted him was unexpected but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He expected to find Yuka hacked into pieces or bloodied and gouged so badly that she looked like a zombie, instead, Kagome was laying on the floor with her back arched and her legs spread while Yuka's face was between her legs, licking, twirling, and sucking away at her. Kagome's sweet moans blocked out his arrival hence why they continued with their act unaware of Inuyasha's presence.

Inuyasha licked his own lips, remembering the way Kagome had tasted in his mouth. Her sweetness coupled with her juices had him over the edge and he had to be inside her quickly or he would completely lose it.

Kagome's head rolled from side to side each time Yuka's wet red tongue made contact with her delicate flesh. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was reaching her peak as her hips began thrusting into Yuka's face, wanting rougher and harder tongue movements to finish her off. Yuka, startled by it, tried to move her head back but Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed her short brown hair. “Lick it bitch, I don't care if you suffocate down there, you fucking worthless whore.” Kagome said as she harshly shoved Yuka's head back into her cunt and continued thrusting her hips against Yuka's face, surely cutting off her air supply but Kagome did not care. She continued to hold her head in place and ground her hips. Apart of her wanting Yuka to die as she licked her but the rational part wanted Yuka to live as there would be no else who could be her pet. 

Kagome quickly let go of Yuka's head pushed her onto her back and sat on her face. She rolled her hips, feeling Yuka's tongue trace her walls while the tip of her nose tickled her clit, sending shivers down her spine. 

Her breathing quickened and her breasts moved up and down harshly and she began to shake as she finally had her orgasm but unlike the many times Kagome has had an orgasm before, this one was different, as she started squirting like a faucet.

The clear liquid went everywhere; on Yuka's face, in Yuka's hair, in Yuka's mouth (Kagome refused to get up, she wanted Yuka to swallow every drop or drown) and on Kagome's thighs before it finally died down and pooled on the floor. 

Kagome slid down onto Yuka's chest to let her breathe and watched Yuka swallow what Kagome had so kindly given her. She was in the process of catching her breath and still didn't notice Inuyasha in the room.

Quietly, she lifted looked down at herself to inspect the scene between her legs and looked quite pleased to see what a mess she had caused. Grinning at Yuka, she pointed to the mess and said, “Clean it up...with your tongue.” Yuka looked horrified and disgusted but knew better than to let it show on her face.

Kagome laid down on the ground with her legs wide open again as Yuka crawled between them and began licking her thighs free of her juices but before she could finish, Inuyasha interrupted her. “After seeing this amazing display, I have an aching painful hard on.” He smiled as Kagome looked up at him, surprised, before continuing on. “Yuka, I am sure your mouth is tired so instead of using your mouth, use your hands to give me release and use Kagome's sweet juices as lubricant. It would be unkind to let your hard work go to waste.”

This time Yuka didn't hide her disgust but Inuyasha's mood didn't waiver. “Either you'll use your hands to please me or you won't have hands anymore.” He said calmly., shrugging his shoulder as if it made no difference to him. Slowly walking over to her, he undid his pants and showed her the truth of his words. He was hard as a rock and the pink tip of his cock was releasing clear fluid. The precum would have probably hit the floor but he rubbed himself along Yuka's cheek, and painted half her face with it.

Getting the clue to hurry up, Yuka dabbed her fingers into Kagome's juices before rubbing it along her fingers and the inside of her hands and grabbing Inuyasha's shaft. He jerked a little, before staying still as Yuka moved over his hot flesh. She went slowly at first, began squeezing a little tighter and hearing Inuyasha give out a groan of pleasure. 

Kagome watched the scene and wanted to get involved so she went behind Yuka and began touching her ass, before slipping a finger in there. Yuka ground her teeth but didn't stop what she was doing or try to move away. A few seconds later, Kagome added a second finger to join with her first. 

She wiggled her two fingers inside her with the intent to cause pain, which she did but she didn't stop there. She soon added a third finger and could feel Yuka tighten up in discomfort.

“Shhhhh, it's okay, pet.” Kagome said softly as she used her other hand to rub Yuka's head as though she were a dog. 

She removed her three fingers from her ass and grabbed her hair. “Suck him.” Kagome ordered. 

Yuka looked up at Inuyasha but he made no objections. “You heard the lady.”

She placed her mouth on the tip but Kagome slammed her head down the shaft, as far as it would go. She kept her head there and like before, Yuka could not breathe. A few seconds later, Kagome removed pulled her head back before pushing her head forward again. It went on like this until Inuyasha finally came. 

Kagome shoved her head all the way down and kept it there as his hot jets of thick cum shot out of him and into her throat. Not being able to breathe and having the bitter taste in her mouth, Yuka's eyes went wide as she puked. The vomit landed mostly on Inuyasha and he snarled before dealing her a fierce backhand to the side of her face. 

“It looks as though our princess doesn't appreciate your gift, Inuyasha.” Kagome said. 

“It's alright.” He said as he spat disgusted into the pile of vomit on the floor. “She'll have nothing else to eat until she eats this. “He pointed towards the vomit.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the basement and up to the main bedroom where she drew him a warm bath to cleanse him of the drying vomit. As he sat down in the bath, the water going up past his belly button, Kagome took some body wash and began rubbing it along his shoulders. She had never given massages before so she hoped she was doing it right. So far Inuyasha hadn't made a sound of approval but he hadn't made a sound of disapproval, nor asked her to stop so she figured he liked it. 

Out of the blue, he spoke to her. “We're having company for about a week.” He said though from his tone, Kagome could tell Inuyasha wasn't all too pleased about the company. 

“Who are they? Friends of yours?” She asked as she took some shampoo and lathered it into her hands before rubbing his scalp with it. 

“No, they're my brother's whores. You met one of them at the restaurant.” 

Kagome thought back to the restaurant and tried to remember who all she had seen. Back then she had been so frightened at where she was, who she was with, and what meat she was eating that she barely remembered the night but then an image of a beautiful woman with red eyes sprang to her mind. “She's the one with red eyes, right?” 

“Yeah, Kagura is her name.” He yawned, relaxing more. “But you can call her whore. You don't have to be kind or pretend that you like them or ask them about how their day is going or none of that nice crap. They're unwanted visitors and you can treat them like that.” He stretched his arms before sitting up and turning his head to look at her. “I have to warn you though, they are violent and deadly so if you get into an altercation with them, be ready to kill or they will kill you.”

Kagome nodded. A little frightened and a little excited at the prospect. She had so much tension and anger she wanted to get out but she couldn't take it out on Yuka because she would end up killing her. 

Inuyasha sent her away, saying he would finish up while she went to the shower and removed the stickiness from between her legs. After washing herself she slid into the soft sheets with the intent to nap. Inuyasha came to her and whispered that he would be leaving but would be back soon as he gave her a soft kiss to her temple. 

As Kagome slept, she dreamed of her old life, back when she was happy, back when Yuka wasn't a lying whore fucking her boyfriend. This was when she was happy with Yuka and Ayame as her friends, talking about who they thought was cute or had the best abs as they picked up a Sports Illustrated magazine. They were talking and laughing as they were looking at the photos all the while drinking a slurpy and getting brain freezes. Kagome enjoyed that time, truly enjoyed it. 

There wasn't a single worry in the world to her. Life was great. 

Her dream down memory lane was interrupted as she felt Inuyasha sit down onto the bed, returning from where ever he had went. She woke up tiredly and turned to greet him.

Smiling and letting the sheets fall to reveal her breasts, she said, “Inuyasha, you're back sooner than I expe...” She couldn't even finish the sentence when she finally came to and had a good look at the man. 

The man's hair was more silver and silky while Inuyasha's hair was white and thicker, fluffy too. He was also more leaner and taller than Inuyasha and though his muscles weren't as defined as Inuyasha's they were still there and spoke of how strong he was.

The worst thing about him was his eyes. He had Inuyasha's amber eyes but his just had a cold look to them that made Kagome want to hide back underneath the sheets and never come out.

He was staring at her, not blinking. His face was very beautiful with elegant features that Kagome and her friends would have swooned over when they were younger. If it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of his chest, Kagome would have thought he was a statue from how still he was.

Trying to find her voice but not being able to she simply stared back at him before lowering her eyes. They probably would have stayed like that for centuries if a young woman didn't walk into the room breaking the silence that engulfed them.

“I don't see that brother of yours anywhere, master.” She stopped and looked at Kagome before asking, “Oh, who is this, master? She's so pretty.” 

The man finally spoke and his voice was so smooth and sultry that she could listen to him talk all day. “I believe she is Inuyasha's current girlfriend. The last girlfriend he killed.” He didn't turn to look at his own girlfriend or pet, whatever he called her, he stayed looking at her. “Am I right?” He asked Kagome. 

“Yes.” she said, lightly, bringing the sheets back up to cover herself. Finding her courage she asked. “What is your name?” She knew he was Inuyasha's brother. The resemblance was striking and even if they didn't look alike the woman who entered the bedroom addressed Inuyasha as this man's brother. The woman, or perhaps more fitting, girl, was short but very beautiful with long black hair. She had a curvy frame and was very young which is why it shocked Kagome that this girl would be pregnant so young. Judging from her stomach it looked as though she was in the early stages of pregnancy but Kagome hopped that the girl was just fat. Though the man was young as well, it's clear he wasn't as young as her and the thought of her being pregnant by him disgusted Kagome. 

“My name is Sesshomaru.” He answered.

“My name is Kagome.” She wanted him to leave so badly, not even because she was completely naked but because he just seemed evil. Inuyasha wasn't here to protect her and if she said the wrong thing, this man wouldn't hesitate to kill her. 

“Uhh Inuyasha isn't here.” She said nervously. 

“Can you show me where the girl is? Or are you're the girl Inuyasha wants to get rid of?”

Kagome's heart began beating faster. Get rid of? Get rid of? Terror filled her body. Inuyasha had been connecting with her. Why would he get rid of her? And if he was to get rid of her, why not kill her himself? 

She wondered that if because Inuyasha had grown so fond of her that it would hurt him to kill her himself so he got his elder brother to do it. That would make sense considering the fact that Inuyasha isn't here but his brother was. 

But then Kagome thought of Yuka. “No I'm not the girl. The girl is down in the basement.” 

“Is she still alive?” The “maybe she's pregnant or maybe she's fat” girl asked. 

“Yes, she's alive.” 

The girl seemed thoughtful about that and slowly rubbed her stomach when she saw Kagome looking at it. “I'm hoping it's a girl.” She said happily. “I want to dress it up in pink and out all kinds of bows and accessories in her hair.”

So she was actually pregnant. “You must be so excited to be a mother.” Kagome said politely. 

The girl's smile got bigger. “This is actually my third child.” 

Kagome had to stop herself from gasping out loud. She has three children? Someone as young as her? “Three? That's amazing. How old are they?”

The girl chuckled and Sesshomaru himself smiled a little. Kagome didn't see what was funny. “They're all the same age. Two boys and one girl.”

“Triplets. What a blessing though I'm sure they were a lot of work.” 

She shrugged. “Not really, one thing I love about my babies is that they never cry......or eat......or wet themselves. They stay in their cribs and sleep.”

Kagome hoped that she was speaking figuratively and not literally. She was about to say something but then she heard Inuyasha's loud voice downstairs. 

“What the Hell? Sesshomaru! Why is this thing here?” His voice was loud and angry.

Both Sesshomaru and the girl stepped out into the hallway and Kagome used that time to put on a thin white robe. She stepped out into the hallway and passed Sesshomaru and the girl before walking down the steps towards Inuyasha.

There was another woman down there. She was the one Kagome saw at the restaurant. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, gently rocking a purple crib while Inuyasha was glaring down at her with all the fury of a thousand lions. As Kagome got closer, she realized the baby wasn't moving or breathing but instead sleeping peacefully though Kagome knew that was a lie. Unless the baby was deaf, there was no way it wouldn't have woken up from Inuyasha's loud voice. 

“Relax Inuyasha.” Said the pregnant girl. “Since we're going to be staying with you we wanted to bring one of our babies. We have to look after them otherwise no one would.”

“You can look after them by burying them.”

“Why would I bury my babies? They're my babies.” 

Kagome could hear no more and ran into the kitchen. She went to the sink feeling sick and attempted to vomit though nothing came out. Inuyasha appeared behind her with a hand on her back, she turned to him with tears in her eyes. “They were babies.” She said as more tears fell. “Babies, how could someone be so cruel and cold...?” 

He took her gently in his arms. “You have to understand that they never wanted their babies dead, it was Sesshomaru's fault. Each time they got pregnant he would kill them and in order to cope with the loss, they had their babies turned into dolls so they could pretend they were still alive and be a mother to them.” He ran his hand down her hair. 

“That's so cold.” She looked up into his amber eyes. “Promise me, Inuyasha. Promise me you won't ever do something like that if I got pregnant.”   
“I promise Kagome. I'm no monster like my brother. If you get pregnant I'll care for it and give it all the love in the world.” His voice was genuine and Kagome could tell he really meant it.


	27. Chapter 27

Sesshomaru and Rin had finally come down the stairs as one man entered through the front door, looking as though he was about to tip over and die from the weight of carrying all of the bags. He was a short bald man, with no trace of handsomeness or attractiveness in him. He had a face only a mother could love with a broad nose, thin dry cracked lips, and crooked teeth. Everyone, including Inuyasha, seemed to ignore him as if he wasn't there and Kagome immediately knew that he must be a servant or a slave of some kind.

  
  


Kagome walked out of the kitchen and towards him in order to offer some assistance. Truthfully, Kagome didn't consider herself a cruel person. She was only mean to the people that hurt her like Yuka and Hojo, she couldn't imagine herself hurting an innocent person.

  
  


As she got closer to him, she held out an arm and offered him a sweet smile. “Would you like some help with that?” She asked kindly.

  
  


Her kindness was ill received. “No.” He snapped. “Master Sesshomaru commanded that I bring this in. If he wanted your filthy hands on it, he would have told you to do it.”

 

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru said calmly and the short man instantly closed his mouth. Kagome huffed, her feelings hurt, and went back to stand by Inuyasha who looked as though he was getting more annoyed by the second.

  
  


“So are you just going to stand there Sesshomaru or will you come look at the woman I need you to get rid of?” Inuyasha asked, arms crossed over his chest in irritation.

  
  


Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and unlike before where his eyes were cold, this time they were smoldering hot. “Show me.” He ordered as though he was a king speaking to an unruly servant.

 

Inuyasha's face got even more annoyed as he heard the commanding tone but he let it go. Without any more words he turned and began walking to the basement. Kagome followed, as did Sesshomaru, and the young pregnant girl named Rin. The other woman, Kagura, stayed where she was and continued rocking the dead baby in the crib.

  
  


Kagome shuddered in disgust at the sight which Sesshomaru caught but he simply smiled. “Do you not like my child?”

  
  


Kagome didn't know how to respond and didn't even know if he wanted a response, but fortunately Inuyasha responded. “Your son isn't very lively, but then again he isn't alive so that could be the reason for that.”

  
  


That actually made Sesshomaru chuckle quietly. “I'm surprised you don't have a son of your own, brother.”

  
  


Inuyasha opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps. “That's because I don't just go planting life where ever I can then stomping out that life. It seems rather pointless and cruel.”

  
  


“You're one to speak of cruelty.” Rin said. “Didn't you murder your last girlfriend because she was a lying whore and you fell for her lies like a complete and utter idiot? One has to wonder how many times she masturbated to the sight of your rock hard debit car-”

  
  


“There she is.” Inuyasha snapped, cutting off Rin who laughed at the tone of his voice.

 

Yuka was still naked and on the floor, the vomit was uneaten and it was beginning to stink up the room. They all smelled it but Rin commented on it. “It stinks down here. I understand this is where you torture and crap but can't you have someone clean up once in a while?”

  
  


Inuyasha didn't say anything in response, he simply watched as Sesshomaru basically pushed past him and headed towards Yuka. She was now kneeling on the floor, her back pressed tightly against the wall as if she would sink into it in any second. Sesshomaru stopped when he was about four feet in front of her. Kagome watched him, watched how his eyes scanned over Yuka's naked body. It wasn't a look of lust, no, Sesshomaru was studying her. Taking note of her hair color, hair length, eye color, and body shape. He made her stand up which she did slowly though not intentionally so but Sesshomaru didn't show any signs of annoyance. He made her spread her arms and legs and looked to see where her birthmark was, looked for any old scars from years ago as well as moles or dimples.

  
  


He had planned on perhaps burning another girl and if he did that then the girl would have to look as close to Yuka as possible. Of course, DNA evidence would quickly prove that the burned girl wasn't Yuka but he could make a few calls to the coroner's office to rectify that problem. Then there was the possibility that the coroner would not want to do such a thing and if that happened, then Sesshomaru would burn his body and the next coroner he went to would have two bodies on his hands. If that one didn't want to play by Sesshomaru's rules either then the next coroner would have three burned bodies. Fortunately there wasn't a shortage of coroners and Sesshomaru knew one would take his deal.

  
  


Sesshomaru stepped back from the shaking Yuka and turned to look at his brother. As he did so, his eyes momentarily caught Kagome's and he gave her a strange look. Kagome took the look as ' _imagine the beautiful babies we would make before I kill them_ _and turn them into dolls_ _'_ but that was just a gut instinct.

  
  


“I'll have a copycat body disposed in a couple of days, as well as have the news run it non stop so people can stop looking for her.” He spoke so casually about killing an innocent stranger that Kagome almost balked.

  
  


“Good.” Inuyasha said and an awkward silence hung over the air between them.

 

Kagome took that silence to mean _'_ _O_ _kay you've gotten a look and said what you were going to do, now get the Hell out of my house,'_ but again, that was just a gut instinct.

  
  


Sesshomaru began walking up the stairs along with Rin before Inuyasha also left, Kagome following behind him quietly. She noticed how distant they were from each other. It was an unspoken but deeply felt hatred between the two brothers which was so odd to Kagome. Siblings were supposed to love and be there for each other.

  
  


Kagome and her sister, her sister, her sister...

  
  


Kagome had completely forgotten about Kikyo. She stared at Inuyasha's back, wanting to question him about her but she felt now wouldn't be such a good time, especially with Sesshomaru here. Inuyasha cares for her, Kagome is sure, but her whole kidnapping happened as a result of Kikyo so he dislikes Kikyo and probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt her and with Sesshomaru here, he probably would ask him to hunt Kikyo. Kagome decided to hold off on asking him until they were all alone.

  
  


Sesshomaru left while the two women stayed as agreed upon. They had formally introduced themselves as Rin and Kagura and seemed very sweet despite what Inuyasha said about them. They helped Kagome cook, clean, and kept her company when Inuyasha left. As Kagome expected they were quite lustful and completely open about it. There were days when Kagome would be in the kitchen cooking and would walk into the living room to ask if they wanted to try some of her food and find the girls engaged int sexual situations.

  
  


Rin would be sitting on the couch or on the floor with her legs spread wide open while Kagura would have her head between them. Sometimes they would be scissoring each other or using strap ons. One time Inuyasha walked in on them, having come home early from whatever he had been doing and the moment he saw their nude sweaty bodies going at each other, his cheeks turned as red as a tomato and he quickly looked the other way.

  
  


“Come now...Inuyasha...this isn't something you haven't seen.” Rin said between moans. Kagura never stopped her licking. If anything she continued more furiously then before and made loud wet slobbering sounds that made Kagome a little moist.

  
  


“Take that crap upstairs.” He growled before going upstairs himself. Kagome just simply laughed at his reaction before following him up the stairs. When she walked into the room, to her surprise, he was on the bed with his dark gray pants undone and rubbing his red hard cock furiously while growling.

  
  


Kagome should have just left him alone in private but she couldn't resist. “Do you get turned on by two women together?” She asked playfully. He cursed at her and turned his head the other way but never stopped his hand motions.

  
  


A strange idea popped into Kagome's head and she got on top of the bed, near Inuyasha but not close enough to touch him and she spread her legs, revealing her freshly shaven pussy. Rin had been adamant about doing that for her. It was...weird to say the least but Kagome simply sat back and let Rin get to work. Rin shaved every spot between Kagome's legs and not a single hair was missed or forgotten by the razor she held.

  
  


Kagome began touching herself, rubbing her finger around her clitoris before moving between her folds to gather up some moisture there and use it to spread it all over herself. Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of her getting on the bed but his eyes were even wider as he noticed what she was doing.

 

Kagome had touched herself when she was younger of course but never in front of a man, not even Hojo. She blushed like a little girl getting her first kiss from her crush, but continued touching herself. Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground and Kagome had to close her eyes otherwise she would laugh at the sight and probably lose her nerve.

  
  


As darkness overtook her, she imagined Rin and Kagura. She did all of the things she saw Kagura do to Rin and vice versa and was pleasantly surprised at how good fingers could feel down there. She heard moving and opened her eyes but by then Inuyasha's hands were already on her waist, lifting her up into the air and bringing her down on his hard cock as he was sitting down on the bed with his legs spread. She went down fast and easy, guided by the wetness she had already amassed. She ground her hips against him as he thrust up and Kagome couldn't stop the moan that tore through her. It felt so so good, and with the position they were in, it allowed Inuyasha to go deeper in Kagome and explore places he has never been. Her muscles tightened around him at each thrust, making her gasp and moan as her breasts jiggled with the movement.

  
  


She threw her head back and arched her breasts while Inuyasha placed one hand on her breast and began toying with a nipple that instantly became hard under his ministrations. He soon moved that hand lower toward her clitoris and began gently but speedily, moving his thumb in circles around it. Along with that and his thrusting, Kagome felt her climax coming and moved Inuyasha's hand out of the way. Not wanting to climax so soon and instead wanting to ride this out for as long as possible, Kagome leaned towards him and grabbed Inuyasha's face, placing both of her hands on the sides, before kissing him deeply.

  
  


Their tongues swirled and danced together as their lower bodies bumped against each other. They finally stopped kissing and started looking at each other. Kagome was lost in his beautiful golden eyes. For a moment it seemed as if she could see into Inuyasha's soul. The moment must have been too tender for Inuyasha as he quickly closed his eyes and continued fucking her. As she felt him go faster and faster, nearing his climax and her own, Kagome, thinking of dead babies, quickly pulled away from him with ease as his arms were not tightly holding her as he didn't anticipate her moving away.

  
  


His white milky semen flew out of his cock with quite amazing speed and landed on Kagome's heaving stomach. His hand quickly rushed to his mushroom head and using his thumb and index finger, he squeezed harshly, and a bit more semen came out though it slowly dripped onto the bed. His eyes that were closed were now open in shock and annoyance. “Why did you pull away?” He asked when he regained his breath.

  
  


“I don't want to get pregnant. I need to go on birth control or perhaps you can start wearing condoms.” Kagome replied, her tone indicating that it was not up for debate and that they would start taking measures so as not to get pregnant.

  
  


Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Oh please Kagome you're probably already pregnant! Did it not occur to you that I only gave you one Plan B pill yet I have fucked you a billion times?” He pushed his hair behind his ears. “I did some research on it and I wouldn't be surprised if you are indeed pregnant. It's supposed to be taken within three days of having unprotected sex and it only works once. After three days, if you have unprotected sex again then you're probably going to get pregnant.”

  
  


Kagome was shocked though a small part of her had began to suspect the same thing but she quickly denied it and pushed it to the back of her mind thinking, 'we will cross that bridge when we get to it.' It looks like they have gotten to it and Kagome had to take the first step. “Will you get a pregnancy test for me?” Kagome asked, her stomach in knots from starting to stress about whether or not she was pregnant. Inuyasha promised to never hurt her the way Sesshomaru did Rin and Kagura but he said nothing about not forcing Kagome to get abortions. The way Inuyasha so casually said that he thought she might be pregnant, it's clear he thought on it for awhile and already had his mind made up about what he was going to do if Kagome was indeed pregnant.

  
  


He looked at her and smiled reassuringly. “There's no need. If you are we'll find out sooner or later.”

  
  


“You plan on keeping the baby?” She had to hear him say it otherwise she would not be able to sleep at night.

 

His brows moved in confusion. “Well why wouldn't I?”

  
  


Kagome let out a sigh of relief and kissed him on the cheek before laying down next to him. “I love you, Inuyasha.”

  
  


As she laid down next to him some of her hair got into his mouth causing him to groan in annoyance. “If I knew you were going to be this cuddly, I would have said no.”

  
  


And Kagome laughed.

  
  


X

  
  


Kagome woke up happier than she has been in years. A part of her was frightened at becoming a mother while another part of her was happy. It was always something she wanted ever since she was a child.

  
  


Kagome had a loving heart and even though she was technically a murderer and a torturer, she still had a loving heart and would love to have a child she could dote and faint over. She could picture trips to Disneyland, buying the child cute little clothes, taking the child to the park and eating ice cream with it. She stopped her daydreaming when she seen the other side of the bed was empty. Wondering, where Inuyasha was Kagome got up and brushed her teeth, before taking a shower and throwing on her robe once she was done.

  
  


As she was leaving her room she smelt delicious food coming from the kitchen area and began to make her way there, a light smile on her lips all the while. As she made it downstairs she noticed Rin carrying the baby in her arms, rocking him and singing to him softly while Kagura was in the kitchen frying bacon in a large black pan.

  
  


This wasn't the first time Kagome saw either of them with the baby but it was still just as creepy to Kagome. They cared for him as if he were a real baby, but then Kagome realized that at one point in time, he was a real baby.

  
  


Rin usually sang to him while Kagura rocked him gently in her arms or in the crib. Their faces would both light up with pure joy and happiness as they beheld the child. They had brought several suitcases and would change the baby's clothes everyday as well as brush it's hair short curly hair. Kagome found out through Inuyasha that it was a boy. Inuyasha didn't seem to feel comfortable with a dead baby in his house either so it was good that she wasn't alone in that regard.

  
  


He made them put the boy into their room as he didn't want to see the result of Sesshomaru's cruelness. One day as Rin was taking a nap and Kagura was rocking the crib, Kagome finally said. “I'm sorry for what happened to your babies.”

  
  


Kagura continued rocking the crib but an odd expression fell on her face at Kagome's word. “It's alright.” The way Kagura abruptly finished the sentence let Kagome know that there was something more she wanted to say but wouldn't. So quietly to the point where Kagome almost didn't hear it, Kagura said. “Save the pity for yourself.”

  
  


Kagome almost turned around and asked what she meant by it but she heard the warning in Kagura's voice. It wasn't a warning that said Kagura was going to do something terrible to Kagome but a warning that someone else was going to do something terrible to Kagome and Kagura was letting Kagome know to be wary.

  
  


Kagome clutched a hand over her belly and started being on guard more than ever as she slowly sipped the glass of juice Rin gave her.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshomaru was a very smart man. He was quiet yet observed many things around him subtly, so it came as no surprise when he took note of a young woman with wavy black hair that flowed just past her shoulders, parked across the street from Inuyasha's house. She was in a 2007 black Ford Focus with the windows rolled up and she was looking at the house and him as he walked out of it.

  
  


Being a master of hiding his true motives and true emotions, he switched his features into one of calmness and gentleness. He didn't smile, no, but he made sure he didn't look threatening either. As their eyes locked onto each others, his gold, hers dark brown, he titled his head in acknowledgment. She put on a smile that was meant to be easy and happy but Sesshomaru being able to read people like an open book clearly saw that something was worrying her. Something coming from Inuyasha's house. After her fake smile, she drove off but Sesshomaru made sure to memorize her license tag number.

  
  


**W38-9204**

  
  


Sesshomaru had murdered before, countless times but he did so with elegance, class, and chose his victims carefully. There were never any traces of the people he murdered and the people murdered usually were kidnapped from far away or of little importance to the city with hardly any relatives or friends. They certainty didn't have a large loving family or caring friends like Yuka did.

  
  


That was Inuyasha's mistake.

  
  


The girl Kagome was different from Yuka in the regard that she had no big family making a fuss over her disappearance. She had one sister, Kikyo, who was as murderous as Sesshomaru and of course she wouldn't be able to go to the police on Inuyasha. Thus, Kagome's disappearance is not noted. Her job simply thought she had quit and she had no friends there so neither called or came by her house to check on her. Kikyo sold the car they had after Kagome's disappearance as well as grabbed some of their belongings before leaving the apartment they shared for good, which means that the bill collectors would not be snooping for Kagome either.

  
  


Kidnapping Kagome was fine but not Yuka, a girl people would notice went missing, and Sesshomaru was willing to bet that Inuyasha had met her in a place where there were cameras all around. While Sesshomaru did have influence in the city, it was always in his best interest to not test the limits.

  
  


Not all police could be bought, that also went for prosecutors, judges, and jury, and not all police, prosecutors, judges, and juries could be killed. If they had a damning piece of evidence that could not be disputed such as video or photos then there would be no doubt he would be convicted and sent to prison. Maybe not for a long time but definitely for a couple of years. The judge, even if bought, would not be able to let Inuyasha go on probation otherwise suspicion would arise and neither would want anymore attention brought onto them, especially not from the media or the public.

  
  


Sesshomaru stepped into the backseat of the silver Rolls Royce Phantom while Jaken got into the driver's seat. He was concerned about who that woman could be but decided not to follow her or that would raise even more suspicion. It would be best to let her think she went unoticed. Groaning in quiet frustration as he shouldn't always have to watch Inuyasha's ass, he made a reminder to look up the woman's tag and find out as much about her as possible.

  
  


She looked too young to be an officer or a private investigator. Perhaps she was a friend of the two women Inuyasha kidnapped. That was the only reasonable explanation Sesshomaru could come up with.

X

Her long black hair was covering half her face which she hurriedly scratched away. Upon waking, Rin rushed to the bathroom, nearly tripping over the clothes on the floor, and threw up in the toilet. Rin had been pregnant a couple of times and she always hated morning sickness. It always happened when she was least prepared.

  
  


Spitting a few times, she wiped away the acidic vomit on her lips before going to the sink and washing her hands. They hadn't been living with Inuyasha for too long but she already hated it. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has no slaves. If her room needs to be cleaned, she does it herself. If she is hungry, her or Kagura cook for themselves. It was hard living like this. Rin enjoyed having people bow at her whim and being too afraid to look her in the eye.

  
  


She stepped into the shower and made the water go as hot as it could and stood under it. She liked to feel her skin burning., see it turning red under the extreme heat. Kagura often joked that Rin made the water scalding hot to prepare herself for the burning flames of Hell when she died. Both had no doubt that's where they would end up, considering the things they did. Rin tried to think back to her life before Sesshomaru but nothing came up. Was she happy back then? Was she a good girl that her parents doted over? She could never answer those questions and usually gave up. No use dwelling on the past.

  
  


After showering, she threw on an oversized t-shirt and gave a smile to the baby. His eyes had been pulled out after he died and replaced with glass eyes, cold and forever seeing. It had taken her a year to be able to look at the dead infant without breaking down in tears. Of course the fingernails pulled out by Sesshomaru whenever she cried also helped Rin to control her emotions.

  
  


Another thing Rin hated about living with Inuyasha was how bored his house was. There was nothing to do. Fed up with the never ending boredom she decided to pay the girl kept in the basement a visit.

  
  


If she can't get Sesshomaru's cock to fill her womb then Rin would get blood.

  
  


She opened the door and walked down the steps slowly and quietly as she seen the girl sleeping. She was skinny, ribs clearly showing, and she sported an array of bruises. Rin thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, bruises and starvation and all. Rin had come to love the dark side of things. Instead of finding healthy, in shape, women and men beautiful, she found starving, gaunt, and bruised people the most beautiful. People who were broken, in pain, and suffering.

Just like her.

  
  


Though it seems Yuka wasn't that broken after all. Rin got close to her and leaned down to pat her hair when the not-sleeping-girl lunged. Her mouth opening and slamming shut on Rin's ankle as her teeth (that would be knocked out soon) bit into her flesh.

  
  


Rin was more surprised than in pain. Rin shook her leg like she had an insect on it before Yuka whipped her head back, taking a chunk of Rin's skin and a little meat. The blood began streaming down her leg and Rin threw her head back and laughed. It was funny though painful but like always Rin would have the last laugh.

  
  


She limped up the stairs and allowed Kagura to clean and bandage her injury before limping back down to the basement with a few gifts in a black purse. The girl bared her teeth at her and threw curses around the room but Rin simply pulled out her stun gun that Sesshomaru gave her and pulled the trigger.

  
  


Yuka's body convulsed and shook like a fish out of water. She immediately removed her hand from the trigger, not wishing to make Yuka lose consciousness, before quickly moving towards her in Yuka's dazed state and handcuffing her ankles and wrists behind her back.

  
  


“I have a lot of gifts for you, my dear.” Rin said, standing up and reaching into her black purse. “The stun gun was the first gift, the cuffs are the second, and the third and fourth are....drumroll.....a needle and thread. Since you can't control that mouth, I..” She placed a hand on her chest for added emphasis, “will help you.”

  
  


X

  
  


Kagome didn't notice anything different about herself. She wasn't throwing up, she didn't feel nauseous or faint. She just felt exactly like herself. She couldn't deny that she was a little excited about being pregnant but as much as Kagome loves Inuyasha, she realizes that whatever it is they got together, it is not ideal or the fairytale relationship she had dreamed of.

  
  


If Kagome was pregnant, she could kiss her old life goodbye as well as her dreams and aspirations. The best life she could hope for would be being Inuyasha's wife and occasionally going out with possibly Rin and Kagura for cupcakes and coffee, if Sesshomaru allowed it.

  
  


There would be a no going off to college moment, there would be a no landing her dream job moment, or getting a promotion moment. Yet even if she did somehow escape, she could never go back to being the same Kagome, she realized sadly.

  
  


She had changed. She couldn't put this behind her and just forget about it no matter how hard she tried. Not only that but her view of her sister Kikyo has also changed. It's quite clear there were a lot of things Kikyo didn't tell her which is what got her in this problem in the first place. Kagome wasn't dumb or naive, if Kikyo somehow knew or was associated with Inuyasha then it's clear she's not the sweet innocent loving woman Kagome had thought she was.

  
  


Kagome wanted to know how Inuyasha knew Kikyo but didn't know how to approach the subject. It's clear Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship is one of hatred as Kagome was taken and abused because of Kikyo. Deciding to let those thoughts go, Kagome thought back on Kagura's warnings.

  
  


She trusted Inuyasha completely as Inuyasha would never hurt her and if he wanted to hurt her he would do it. He had nothing to fear and there would be no consequences in hurting her so what would be the point of watching out for him? She then thought to Yuka. Now Yuka has every reason to want to hurt Kagome and Kagome did not doubt that if given half a chance to exact some revenge from Kagome, Yuka would hop at it quickly. But Yuka can't really hurt her. She stays locked in the basement so there is no chance Yuka could strangle Kagome in her sleep or poison her food or something like that, plus she has no weapons, and in her weakened state Kagome could kick her ass easily.

  
  


Kagome then thought maybe Rin was the one who wanted to hurt her but Kagome has seen the way Rin looks at her and...well....the girl makes it quite clear the things she wants to do to Kagome and none of them involve anything that could cause her pain, but the exact opposite.

  
  


Kagome finally came to the conclusion that she should be wary of Sesshomaru. He was the only one who had the means and resources to cause her pain but it would be hard for him to do so considering that she lives with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have to forcefully break down Inuyasha's doors, beat Inuyasha, and kidnap her. She figured he wouldn't go through all that trouble when he has women of his own and if he wanted more he could get more.

  
  


Still, one day as Kagura was in her room sitting on the bed painting her nails, Kagome knocked before entering and offering Kagura a glass of red wine. It was Kagura's favorite as she drunk it daily and nightly. Kagome secretly suspected she drunk it that much in order to escape from her life and forget her troubles but Kagome made no comment of it.

  
  


Kagura set the nail polish aside before drinking deeply from the glass. The red wine painted her lips a bloody color and in that moment Kagura looked like a sexy seductive vampire that just got done drinking blood.

  
  


Kagura noticed Kagome's staring and smiled at her. “Something on your mind?” She asked as she continued smiling a seductive smile.

  
  


Kagome felt her cheeks redden but asked the question that had plagued her since Kagura gave her a warning. “Who wants to hurt me?” Kagome asked. She figured there was no use in small talk and got straight to the point. She brought the wine hoping it would loosen Kagura up but Kagome realized that the wine hadn't been in Kagura's system long enough to do that. Kagome cursed herself mentally. She should have made small talk now that she thought about it.

  
  


Kagura's smile fell and her eyes seemed to get a bit darker. Her mouth opened before closing again. Kagome could tell she wanted to say something but the words were dying in her throat. “I-I.” She closed her eyes before opening them and looking at Kagome intently and deadly serious. “Do you plan to escape?” She asked, her voice firm.

  
  


Kagome hadn't thought of escape and there was no reason to do so now. “No, I do not.” Kagome said firmly.

  
  


Kagura shrugged. “Kikyo has been given both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru such a hard time.”

  
  


Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Kikyo. “She's still alive?” Kagome asked.

  
  


Kagura smiled again. “You didn't know?” She laughed. “Not only is Kikyo alive but she has been kidnapping and slaughtering several of Inuyasha's allies. Ripping them to pieces and scattering their body parts everywhere.”

  
  


“How does she know them?”

  
  


“I haven't the slightest idea.” Kagura replied. She took a sip of wine. “Though I can promise you she isn't an angel as you thought. Women like her who associate with men like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...well let's just say they weren't exactly the nice girls in school.”

  
  


Despite Kagome being happy to know that Kikyo is alive, she was also saddened to know that Kikyo isn't who she thinks she is. One thing Kagome noticed was that Kagura never said who wanted to harm her. With the information Kagura gave her, it could be a number of people. Sesshomaru could want to harm her or the friends and family of the people Kikyo have killed could want to harm Kagome. It was all too much to think about. Kagome learning that her sweet sister was as deranged and cruel as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disgusted her to the point where Kagome could vomit. And she did. All over the floor and on some of her legs.

  
  


But surely that's just a bodily reaction to disgust and nothing more, right?

  
  


 


	29. Chapter 29

Rin let out a loud moan as she rode Yuka's fingers. Earlier she had cut off Yuka's index finger, pinkie, and thumb, since Rin only needed the middle and ring finger to bring her to orgasm. As she rode her fingers Rin kept stabbing her with the needle she used to sew up her ugly mouth, that was after she broke some teeth.

  
  


Rin enjoyed hearing the girl's scream and decided that she would be the one to kill her.....today. Even if she didn't want to kill her she was too caught up in her thirst for blood that she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

  
  


She removed fingernails, toenails, teeth, and sewed up her lips while the girl thrashed and squirmed. As Rin felt her orgasm approaching she took the needle and showed it into her right eye before moving to the left.

  
  


“Shh shh, almost there. Don't give up.” Rin moaned out, her voice loud and excited. “Just a little more.”

  
  


Because of the pain of the needle being stabbed in both of her brown eyes, Yuka let out a loud scream that seemed to echo on the walls. As she screamed, she widened her mouth too much causing the stitches that Rin worked so hard to do to rip from her lips. Some of the blood got on Rin's face and she eagerly licked it up.

  
  


“You taste amazing, my dear.” When her orgasm began to unleash, Rin grabbed Yuka's head with both of her hands and slammed it down on the floor as she slammed her hips down on her fingers. She continued slamming her head, regardless of the way blood began to appear on the ground or the way Yuka's screams pierced the air, or the way her scream suddenly cut off as the back of her skull turned into mush and Rin was sure that the soft thing she was now touching was Yuka's brain.

  
  


After Rin finally came down from her high, she brought her head down to Yuka's, their foreheads touching, and gave her a quick kiss. She always kissed the people she enjoyed killing as a way of showing appreciation for their life. The people she didn't enjoy killing got no kisses. Rin's hands were very wet and she opened her eyes and looked at the mess she made or in Rin's mind, the masterpiece she created.

  
  


Yuka was so beautiful. Her eyes that had been stabbed with needles were bleeding which made it look as though she were crying red tears. Her lips had been torn when she screamed and ripped out the stitches and they were also red and bleeding. The back of Yuka's head though was a different story. Her skull had broken into pieces and she could see some of the brain peeking through.

  
  


Even still, Rin was quite impressed with herself though she did not envy whoever was unlucky enough to have to clean her artwork up afterward.

  
  


Looking down at herself, Rin realized she would need a shower soon before the blood dries and causes her skin to become itchy.

  
  


Putting a shower off for the moment, Rin used her left hand to lift up Yuka's head and used her right hand to grab a piece of the brain. She didn't want the whole thing, just a few pieces, once she got a big chunk, she also took Yuka's eyes, before leaving the basement and heading towards the backyard.

  
  


She opened the backdoor and the dogs excitedly greeted her, sniffing at her hands and licking some of the blood off of her body. She gave them pieces of the brain and watched as they chewed it up, relishing the taste then begging for more. There were six dogs but Yuka only had two eyes, what a pity, so Rin threw the eyes in the air and watched as all six dogs jumped for them and as the lucky two ate them while the unlucky four simply growled before licking Rin's hands.

  
  


Despite her activities, Rin had a heart and was capable of feeling sympathy so she let the dogs in and led them to the basement, before watching as they devoured Yuka's body. Blood splattered everywhere, chunks of flesh were ripped from the body before being quickly chewed and swallowed, one dog even started eating the face. Biting the flesh off until the muscle started to show before eating that too, until Rin could see bone. Another dog stuck his tongue inside the place where one of Yuka's eyes used to be and licked up some of the blood that was in there.

  
  


The sight of the dogs eating Yuka was so erotic to Rin that she began playing with herself until she orgasmed again. Rin was tempted to give Yuka another kiss just for that but she saw that she would only be kissing bones and decided not to.

  
  


It gave Rin some sick satisfaction to see that Yuka would go into the ground as dog shit. If Rin was feeling particularly kind, she might leave a box of the dog shit on the door step of the house that belonged to Yuka's mother.

  
  


Rin threw her head back and laughed at the thought.

  
  


X

  
  


The vomit came pouring up and burned the back of Kagome's poor little throat. She coughed, gagged, and coughed some more. Kagura made a noise of disgust but moved to hold Kagome's hair from her face while her hand rubbed soothing circles on Kagome's back, which did help a little.

  
  


When she was done vomiting in the toilet, she went to the bathtub and ran the water to wash her mouth out to get rid of the foul taste. “I'm sorry Kagura, I just felt sick.” Kagome said.

  
  


“Which is the polite way of saying you're pregnant as fuck, correct?” Kagura asked.

  
  


Kagome smiled a little. “Most likely.”

  
  


Kagura moved towards her. “I know you're pregnant. I've been pregnant and seen Rin pregnant so many times that I know the difference between sick vomiting, drunk vomiting, and pregnant vomiting.”

  
  


Kagome placed a hand on her lower belly. “I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?” She said.

  
  


Kagura shrugged. “Who knows?” She said, her voice cold all of a sudden. “My advice to you is to not get attached.”

  
  


Kagome's heart nearly stopped beating. “Why?”

  
  


Kagura smiled at her. “Life.” Kagura stood up and excused herself, quickly fleeing from the room. Kagome followed after her.

  
  


She would have the answers she desired one way or the other. She grabbed the other woman by the shoulder tightly, “Be honest, what do you mean?”

  
  


Kagura sighed. “You see how _they_ are.” Kagura didn't have to say who _they_ was, Kagome already knew but she was confused as to why Kagura would make it plural and include Sesshomaru.

  
  


“Does Sesshomaru want to hurt me?”

  
  


“He likes you and he wants you, and he gets what he wants.” Kagura admitted.

  
  


This didn't shock Kagome. She had seen the looks Sesshomaru had given her. Inuyasha had given her those same exact looks when she first met him but Sesshomaru's look was more cold and harsh. With Inuyasha, she could almost tell what he was thinking, but with Sesshomaru, his face was a mask, as strange and unknown as the moon.

  
  


X

  
  


Ayumi was in distress, first Kagome, but not Yuka, and Hojo are missing.

  
  


How many friends will she lose?

  
  


Though the police couldn't find any leads, Ayumi kept hope alive and started looking for things on her own. She remembers the last text she got from Yuka about to meet some guy and something in her gut tells her that the guy is the one who killed her.   
  
  


She went to the bar Yuka had visited and asked anyone if they had seen the man who she was with. They responded vaguely about the guy having long white hair but when Ayumi requested video of the night, they refused but they reassured her that they had given the video recordings over to the police.

  
  


Stuck with no leads, Ayumi resigned to let the police handle it though they had come up with nothing. The lazy bastards. Her friends could be suffering and they're sitting on their asses.

  
  


Ayumi then decided to go to the bar every single night to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man. She went there for a month straight and no white haired man showed up....until he did. He got out of a black and teal mustang that was quite beautiful if she was being honest, and walked into the bar smoothly. As he sat down, Ayumi got up and left. Walking outside and pretending to be on the phone, she looked at his tags and memorized them. It would do no good to question him and make him suspicious nor did Ayumi want to put herself in danger by trying to gain his trust via flirting. Her next course of action was to follow him. She got in her card and waited for him to leave.

  
  


When he finally left after about an hour or so, Ayumi followed him. Keeping her distant of course, she memorized which streets she was going down, specific places she passed, and followed him until he reached his neighborhood. She had his tags and knew what kind of car he drove, so to avoid suspicion, when he turned left into the exquisite neighborhood, Ayumi kept going straight.

  
  


A cold feeling washed over her as she drove straight and quickly glanced left at the black car. She couldn't help but feel as though his eyes were watching her from the rear view mirror, as he sped further and further into the neighborhood.

  
  


A week went by before Ayami got the nerve to go to the neighborhood. As she drove slowly, she saw the black and teal mustang parked outside a rather large and grand house. Picking up her phone and holding it to her ear, she pretended to be on it and glanced every so often at the house. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with white hair, not the one from before she quickly noted, stepped out. This one was a bit taller, more lean, and more...odd. Ayumi couldn't find the words to describe him, she just did not like him.

  
  


He was the type of stranger that you immediately wanted to get away from. The type of stranger on the bus that you can't help but feel like they are staring at you, though when you look at them, their eyes are elsewhere.

  
  


He looked at her and she smiled and he nodded his head, his eyes never leaving her. Those eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul as if he could tell what she was thinking.

  
  


Deciding she stayed long enough, she drove away. And in her rear view mirrors, she did notice him watching her, his golden eyes creepy and unreadable. It didn't seem like he was blinking or breathing.

  
  


A week had passed since then and Ayumi hadn't been back to the neighborhood in that time. As she got home after leaving the gym, she petted her cat for a few minutes before immediately heading to the showers to rinse away the sweat and dirt.

  
  


She threw on a light towel before jumping face first into her bed and nearly becoming one with the sheets. She forgot to feed her cat but figured he would be okay for a little while. She had almost drifted away to sleep when she felt a hand roughly grab her hair and pull her up. Instantly, she opened her mouth to scream before something fluffy and wet was forced into her mouth. The wetness coated her tongue, invoking her gag reflex and she nearly vomited before stopping herself.

  
  


The hand holding her hair flipped her over and she saw a rather ugly looking man with a vicious glare on his face. He looked at her as if she was an insect but he was not alone. Standing next to him was a tall handsome man. She had seen him outside that house where she followed the white haired man from the bar.

  
  


Where his companion's eyes were slitted and angry, the white haired man's eyes were indifferent.

  
  


With the way he looked at her, he could have been watching the rain or watching a worm slither across the ground.

  
  


Ayumi began coughing but the thing was still in her mouth making it hard to do so. When it was removed she saw that the thing was her cat. Instantly, tears sprang to her eyes and she started screaming for help but it was cut off with a stinging backhanded slap that vibrated through the entire room.

  
  


Two hands found their way around her throat and tightened.

  
  


As more tears fell from her eyes, she began to beg. “Please..please d-don't kill me.” Her voice was shaky and she could see black around the edges of her eyes. From movies, she thought that right before you died you would see your life flash before your eyes but Ayumi saw none of that. She was in complete and utter pain, her lungs compressing, desperately wanting air that wasn't there.

  
  


Before her world went black she heard the tall man murmur. “Don't worry, I won't. Kagome will.”

  
  


  
  


 

 


	30. Chapter 30

She was given no clothes. She stayed naked constantly. Because of that, she was often cold. Her bedding consisted of a ripped dirty blanket and only that. The floor was dirty and made of wood, making it a very uncomfortable place to lie on. Being cold was nothing compared to being hungry though, and Ayumi was definitely hungry. The day after ‘they’ had taken her, the only thing they gave her was the corpse of her cat. Ayumi had refused to eat it, but after a few days, hunger had overtaken her and she found herself ripping her cat apart and eating the sweet meat. Cold blood filled her mouth, so vile Ayumi wanted to vomit but she couldn’t. There was no telling when they would feed her next or if they would even feed her, and cold blood and meat was ten times better than the painful knife of starvation. After not eating for a while, Ayumi was almost happy at being able to eat such delicious meat. Even still, tears ran down from her eyes at what she was forced to do to survive, and the fact that her cat was gone. Even though it was just a cat, it was something she had had for years, something she spoke to, bathed, laughed at, and simply comforted, while at the same time being comforted by the cat itself.

Days passed, or hours. Ayumi was never really sure. She tried to sleep as much as possible, though her stomach pains stopped her from restful sleep, along with the horrifying thoughts of what would happen to her. During the times she did sleep, someone would place bottles of water in her room. Instead of drinking them immediately like she wanted to, she forced herself to take small sips and preserve the water.

The room she was placed in had a stinky smell to it, and Ayumi was almost sure that some of the red stains on her blanket was blood, along with some of the stains on the floor. There were no windows in this place. Only wood, walls, and Ayumi. What gave her light was a small night light plugged into the wall. She had gotten close to it and used it to scan around the room, which was when she first saw the blood stains on the ground. It had dyed the wood a disgusting shade of red but as she got closer, some of the dried blood peeled away.

Not only was there no light but there was also no toilet. She had to go in the corner and no one came to clean it up so she was left with the terrible smell.

She wanted a toilet. She wanted to scream. She wanted McDonalds and not the meat of her cat. She wanted so much but most of all, she wanted answers.

Who. What. When. Where. 

Who are they? What do they want with her? When will they let her go? Where is she?

So many thoughts came into her head. So many what ifs. What if they killed her? What if they sold her into sexual slavery? What if they tortured her? What if they simply let her starve to death?

Occasionally she would scream and ask for help but no one responded. She never heard anything. She was almost certain the room was soundproof.

She had been sleeping lightly when she finally heard footsteps. Jolting awake, Ayumi grabbed the blanket and used it to cover herself as she stood. She would go down fighting if she had to.

There were two men who entered into the room. One whose face Ayumi had seen before, the other, Ayumi didn’t know. He was tall, and muscular with long brown hair. There was no way Ayumi could push past him or even beat him in a fight. He looked as if he could break anybody in two with his large and powerful fists.

“She’s going to be the gift. No broken bones or injuries on her face, Master Sesshomaru said.” The ugly man who spoke just then was the one Ayumi had seen before.  

“Wait. No!” Ayumi tried to fight as the two men approached her but the big man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe before grabbing her arm and injecting her with some clear liquid.

Ayumi’s head span and she fell to the floor with a soft thud before blackness claimed her.

X

Pregnancy wasn’t all sunshine, belly rubs, flowers, and unicorns. Kagome constantly found herself kneeling over a toilet and letting out the food she had just eaten. On top of always vomiting, Kagome noticed herself getting fat. Whereas before, when she had a lean toned body free of blemishes, Kagome now has a larger body with stretch marks starting to make their appearance on her belly and breasts. Not only was she affected physically, but she was also affected mentally.

“Who the fuck ate my ice cream? I swear to god I was disembowel every fucking fuck that ever fucked if more of my shit goes missing.” She had yelled at the others one day, when her cramps were very bad. Kagome had never been one to curse before but she was furious.

Inuyasha, sensing her anger, left her alone most of the times. One day, she snuck up on him and caught him reading a book called, “The Expectant Dad’s Survival Guide” and couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Her laughter caused him to blush adorably. Inuyasha had taken her pregnancy and his future fatherhood seriously. He read books, watched movies, and even invited doctors to his home to check up on her. He never had a normal childhood, though his father did love him, so he watched others and took note of how they interacted with their father. One day, Kagome and Inuyasha had went to the park together and watched the families playing. It was a bright day, the breeze felt great and ran through her hair, and Kagome enjoyed it and thought Inuyasha would to. Instead, he was furious and stormed away. She followed after him, confused at his behavior.

“Inuyasha, what’s wrong?” She asked as they reached the car.

“Nothing.” He snapped. “I just want to go home.”

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. “Be honest with me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” He began. “It’s just I never had this. My father was a cruel man though he loved us in his own sick way. I never had that.” He said pointing at the park. Men and women were holding hands, exchanging chaste kisses. Parents were chasing their kids around. A father was pushing his child on the swing, while a mother was kissing her son’s bruised knee. “My mother loved me but her gloom was constantly over me, due to my father’s sick ways. She never forgave him for what he did to her. It was something I wanted to ignore but couldn’t. I still have anger in my heart about it.” His face hardened. That vulnerability he had just shown was gone in an instant. It’s hard to believe it was ever even there in the first place. “Let’s go, Kagome.”   

She went to the other side of the car and got in. The drive was quiet, Kagome didn’t say anything and neither did Inuyasha. When they finally got home, Inuyasha went to a guest room and spent the night in there. Kagome wondered if she should go tom him and try to comfort him but in the end, she figured he needed time to brood. The next morning as she went downstairs for some food, Inuyasha and one of the doctors were waiting for her. There was a steel table there with various instruments, including a syringe filled. Next to the medical table were three black suitcases.

“What’s wrong?” She asked Inuyasha, frightened.

“Kagome, I don’t want to be my father or repeat the past. So, I am giving you a choice. In each suitcase, there is a hundred thousand dollars. All together there is three hundred thousand dollars. You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. You can take the money and go, but first, you would have to have an abortion. The doctor here will perform it that way you won’t be tied to me for any reason. With the money I gave you, you can forget about me, go buy a house and a car and live comfortably. I won’t be angry nor hold a grudge against you if you decide to leave. I would rather not have the child be born if it’s going to have a mother like mine.”

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the money, the doctor, and finally Inuyasha. She met his eyes for a moment before looking away. Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour. A part of her wanted to leave, but another part wanted to stay. She wondered if she took the money and left, could her life ever be normal? Could she ever forget her ordeal and live on like nothing happened? She took a deep breath and approached Inuyasha before wrapping her arms around him. “Inuyasha, I want to be with you and have this child.” Tears welled in her eyes. That is what she wanted, right? Looking up at him, she moved his white hair out of his face and kissed him. He hugged her back and closed his eyes and returned her kiss. He started caressing her body and Kagome was about to remove her clothing until the doctor let out a loud cough to remind them that he was still present, and that he had no desire to see them fucking.

“Hi, hello. I’m still here. Did you forget about me?” The doctor asked as they both turned to look at him. “So I won’t be needed?”

Kagome answered. “No, you won’t.” She replied happily.

“Good, so now I can leave because I don’t want to watch yall two…bump uglies.” He grumbled, grabbing his things.

After that, the sex with Inuyasha was so much better. She was much more sensitive which made the feeling ten times better.

With pregnancy came deeper feelings. They started to talk more and understand each other better. On top of that, the trust grew to the point where Inuyasha allowed her to go out by herself. Kagome either went shopping or she went out eating. Every restaurant seemed more delicious than the last, and Kagome couldn’t get enough of clothes. As of right now, her current food obsession was french fries. Hot, crispy, french fries loaded with salt. She couldn’t get enough of it. The world could be ending right now, so long as she had her french fries, she was content to die.

With her new freedom came up some…expectancies. She had been alone at a table, stuffing her face with a double whooper in Burger King when she heard her name being called.

“Kagome.” A feminine voice said.

Her teeth had just gone in for another bite of her sandwich, the juice and cheese already filling her mouth, and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head from the pleasure. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed before turning to face the person who spoke to her.

If Kagome wasn’t as hungry as ever, she might have dropped her precious burger in shock at who the voice belonged to.

“Ayumi! Oh my god!” Still holding onto the dearest burger, Kagome rose up and hugged her friend. “I missed you so much.” She exclaimed, happily.

“I missed you too, Kagome.” She replied.

Where Kagome had gotten fatter, it seemed Ayumi had gotten thinner. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, her arms and legs looked too weak to carry her, as if they would give out at any moment, she walked with a limp, and her curly hair that she always styled looked dry and dull. Worst, were her eyes. Her beautiful warm eyes had black bags under them, and she looked so tired and…something else Kagome couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“What happened?” Kagome asked her, surprised at how her appearance had gone down.

She smiled a little. “I should ask the same of you. You just…disappeared.” Ayumi mumbled. “You and Yuka and Hojo.”

“Oh that.” Kagome rubbed her face. A part of her wanted to tell Ayumi everything. About Inuyasha, about what she had been through, about her pregnancy, but then if she told her about that, she would also have to tell her about Hojo and Yuka. When Kagome first got her freedom, one of the thoughts that crossed her mind was going to the police. But if she did that, she might end up in prison alongside Inuyasha. A small part of her wondered if this was why Inuyasha had gotten them so Kagome could kill them, thus Kagome would have no choice but to keep her mouth shut or risk prison. Either way, she said nothing.

Instead, she put on her most cheerful smile and said, “To tell you the truth. I was so tired of my old life. I…I fell love and ran away with this handsome man. We’re expecting.” She stated, placing her hands on her belly. “Yuka and Hojo...” tears started to come from her eyes. “I don’t know where they are. God, I pray that they are found safely every single night. I love and miss them so much. If my child is a boy, I will name it Hojo and if it’s a girl, I will call her Yuka in their memory.” More tears came to her eyes. It felt wrong to lie to Ayumi but how could she tell her the truth?

“I miss them too. Their family is so worried about them.”

“But what happened to you?” Kagome asked. “Why have you lost so much weight?”

“Oh that, well I got a new job and so I have been working tirelessly. My boss is a real pain and so…I’ve also been learning quite a few things, so I am pretty happy about that.”

“What kind of new things?” Kagome asked, her tears drying up and a smile finding its way onto her face.

“I’ve been learning new languages and just a bunch of boring stuff.”

“That’s good.” Kagome took Ayumi’s hands. “I missed you so much, please don’t worry about me.”

“Okay. I am just relieved to see that you’re safe. I should get going. I have to return to work soon. My boss doesn’t accept lateness.”

“Okay, goodbye dear friend.” Kagome hugged her one more time.

“Goodbye.” Ayumi replied. She turned to leave but just as she was at the exit, she turned back around. “Oh, and Kagome.”

“Yes?”

Ayumi smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yuka and Hojo will be found, and their murderer punished. I promise you that.”

 


End file.
